<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falls the Shadow by MauveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786370">Falls the Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCat/pseuds/MauveCat'>MauveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endless Summer (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Multi, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCat/pseuds/MauveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everett Rourke has escaped, and his mind is set on revenge. The Catalysts struggle to uncover his plans, and to defeat him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer), Estela Montoya/Main Character (Endless Summer), Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke, Mike Darwin/Quinn Kelly/Jake McKenzie, Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A note on the warnings: oh, kiddies, there's gonna be some dark stuff in here. There's nothing terribly explicit, but... yeah. Dark stuff.</p><p>As I was writing this, I'd occasionally step away from the computer and think, "This is... kind of a lot of plot." It builds on my previous stories, though, and I hope everything ties together in the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Between the conception<br/> And the creation<br/> Between the emotion<br/>And the response<br/>Falls the Shadow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                   “The Hollow Men,” TS Eliot</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a three-story brick townhouse, on a quiet residential street in an out-of-the-way Boston neighborhood, a woman sat in the middle of a nondescript room. She was surrounded by stacks of manila folders, and by piles of newspaper clippings and photographs. There were several computers set up throughout the room, all of them showing views from security cameras. The woman chewed absently on the end of her long black braid as she read a piece of paper and listened to the television mounted above the fireplace.</p><p>
  <em>“...And in other news, forensics specialists are continuing in their painstaking efforts to identify the last of the remaining victims of the unexplained explosion that destroyed Chautauqua Federal Penitentiary in New York State. While rumors swirl as to the cause of the explosion, the authorities state that they are not yet ready to issue a report of their findings. Perhaps best-known in recent years for their most famous – or, some would say, infamous – resident, disgraced industrialized Everett Rourke, the prison also housed inmates who were considered too dangerous for even maximum-security facilities. While authorities still stand by their initial claim that there were no escapees and no survivors, local officials remain on high alert – ”</em>
</p><p>When she heard the living room door open behind her, Zahra fumbled for the remote. By the time Grace entered the room, the television was muted and the channel had been changed to a home-decorating program. “Trying to come up with some ideas to help us fix up this place?” Grace asked with a half-hearted smile.</p><p>“I bet it’s just like old times for you and Al – beige walls, IKEA furniture,” Zahra replied from where she sat on the floor. “Too bad the realtor got rid of all of Langenfelt’s furniture. When Sean and Michelle came here to shut her down, they noticed that she had some pretty good stuff.”</p><p>“Well, if we’re lucky, we won’t be here long enough to worry about decorating this place. If I’m being honest, though, I’m a lot more worried about whether it’s a good idea for us to be here in her townhouse in the first place. Should we really be doing anything to make the authorities connect us with Christina Langenfelt?”</p><p>“Yeah, could be sticky. But I think I got a plan for that.” Zahra put down the first piece of paper and picked up another.</p><p>Grace waited for Zahra to go into detail on whatever her plan was; when a few seconds had gone by without further elaboration, she asked instead, “Craig said that a friend of yours was trying to get in touch with you – did you ever reach him?”</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh. Yeah, that was LeJon. Just had some contracts to sign for the band. Got it all taken care of,” Zahra replied absently. “He’s got the best head for business out of all of us, so he’s handling all of our financial stuff.”</p><p>“Good. He sounded nice.” Sitting down on the sofa, Grace asked softly, “How many boxes are still down in the basement?”</p><p>Zahra kept her eyes on the sheet of yellow legal paper in her hand. “We’re down to three that I haven’t gone through yet. Gotta hand it to her – Langenfelt might have been insane, but she was one hell of an organized nutbar. She had all of her information on us organized chronologically, geographically, by our relationships with each other – everything is cross-referenced, too. And this is just the hard copies. I bet when I find her online files, they’ll be even more thorough. If every conspiracy nut was this systematic, they’d get a lot further. She even kept everything in order when she was shoving things into boxes to hide in the basement.”</p><p>Grace frowned. “It really seems like she abandoned everything. According to what you and IRIS found out, she’d spent the last few months before her disappearance liquidating all her assets. So why would she have left all of this research down in the basement, rather than throwing it out or putting it into storage? Do you think she’s planning on coming back for everything?”</p><p>“That was probably her original plan. I’d bet my favorite guitar that she had to leave town in a hurry and she probably didn’t have time to arrange for a storage unit. I’m pretty sure she was traveling light. According to IRIS, the realtor said that Langenfelt left everything behind – clothes, furniture, even the food in the fridge – so they sent a cleaning crew to empty out the joint. I suppose we’re lucky they didn’t bother with the storage room downstairs. This, stuff, though – looks like these files were the only things she cared about. Probably couldn’t stand the thought of tossing all her hard work in a dumpster. If she comes back now, though, it’s gonna be as a zombie,” Zahra said.</p><p>“That’s… grim.”</p><p>“You say grim, I say realistic. I read the forensics report from that burning car they spotted a few miles from the prison. All they know for sure is that the blood and skull fragments they found belong to a woman. Don’t know who else it could’ve been, especially considering that they found footprints belonging to someone wearing high heels. Who else would be stupid enough to wear heels to a prison break? And they found a lint roller, of all things, in the ditch next to the fire. They lifted some prints and some hair from it, but there weren’t any matches in their databases. The feds could probably pull her fingerprints, maybe even some DNA, out of this pile of papers. I’m not giving them a chance, though. I don’t want anyone on the outside knowing that Langenfelt was keeping dossiers on all of us. Besides, IRIS spent close to a million dollars buying this joint, and the money is <em>still</em> sitting in Langenfelt’s bank account after a month. I know I’d need a damn good reason to leave that kind of cash behind if I was on the run. Being dead’s about the best excuse I can think of. No sign that anyone else has tried to access her account, either. Rourke probably expects us to trace the money – he and Lundgren are probably trying to figure out how to get at the account without us catching on.”</p><p>“And we have to expect them to figure it out eventually. Even if we don’t know what Rourke is planning, he’s going to need money.” Bending down, Grace picked up a manila folder.</p><p>Zahra reached out for it. “Hey, why don’t you let me have that one? I... don’t want anyone messing up my system.”</p><p>Grace ignored her. She stared at the contents of the folder; there were only a few items to look at. A few articles from British newspapers and magazines, a birth announcement, a baby picture. “Langenfelt was even tracking my<em> son</em>? How did she get her hands on the announcement?”</p><p>After a moment, Zahra sighed. “The envelope is in the folder. You know a Barbara Jenkins in Toledo?”</p><p>Pulling out the envelope, Grace frowned in dismay. “Aunt Barb. My dad’s oldest sister... she told me the announcement never came so I sent her a second one. But how did Langenfelt manage to get her hands on this?”</p><p>“Dunno. All I can do is guess, based on what I would’ve done.” Zahra pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. “One of the articles in there is a review of an exhibit you had in London. It says that you’re pregnant, along with a picture of you. You made a joke about how you and Al rushed to get married when you found out about Reggie. Marriages are public record, so it’s not too hard to use that to figure out your due date. Langenfelt knew you have relatives in Ohio. Either she picked one of them – Aunt Barb, right? – and staked out her mailbox or she hired someone to do it for her. Who knows, maybe she bribed a mailman?”</p><p>“Aleister and I never told his father about Reggie,” Grace murmured, “but I suppose it was unreasonable to hope he’d never learn that he has a grandchild. I’ve… tried to avoid thinking about what Everett Rourke would want with him.”</p><p>Sighing, Zahra got to her feet. Nimbly weaving a path through the stacks of folders and piles of papers, she sat down beside Grace, took the envelope from her limp fingers, and put it back in the folder. “Having second thoughts about staying in Boston with the rest of us? As soon as they get back from picking up Raj in Canberra, Jake and Mike are heading down to La Huerta – you got plenty of time to pack a few bags for you and Reggie and hop on their plane. Bet they’d even make a detour and drop you off with Tay and Estela if you’d rather stay with them. Diego’s probably in the safest place out of all of us, but those two would be a close second.”</p><p>Grace smiled to herself. “Aleister and I had another talk about that this morning, and he’d definitely agree with you. You know, Varyyn told me once that he thought all of the Catalysts would be safer on La Huerta.” She let out a long, slow breath. “He was right then, and he’s even more right now. But I told him then that I wanted to stay in the outside world and try to make it better. It’s just… hard, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Zahra leaned against Grace for a moment before she pulled back to sit cross-legged in the corner of the sofa. “But you’re really into logic, so how about this: I know you wanna help us track Rourke and Lundgren. You could do that from La Huerta too, couldn’t you? That’s why me and IRIS got another batch of those drones programmed – we keep those little bastards zipping all over the island, and Rourke doesn’t have a chance of slipping through our net. As soon as Jake and Mike drop them off, the place is going to be totally covered. You and Reggie could stay in Elyys’tel – you could monitor all the data from there, rather than me downloading it up here.”</p><p>“You know how tempting that is, don’t you?”</p><p>Zahra grimaced. “Not tempting enough to work, was it?”</p><p>“No, but I appreciate the effort.” Fiddling with her necklace, Grace went on. “I think we’re safe enough here for now. Logically, it’s extremely unlikely that Rourke and Lundgren are anywhere near Boston. For one thing, the authorities are getting close to identifying all the bodies from the prison and they’ll confirm that Rourke isn’t among the dead. His face has been all over the news for a month as it is, and there’ll be even more attention from the media if word gets out that he escaped. It would be too risky for him to hang around where he’s known to have a connection.”</p><p>“You really believe he’s thinking that rationally?” Zahra asked dubiously.</p><p>“I think we can be fairly sure he isn’t,” Aleister said as he entered the living room, “but I feel confident that Lundgren is calling the shots at the moment. He’s too good a soldier – and too skilled a criminal – to make a fundamental error like that.” Before Grace could say anything, he went on. “Reggie is down for his nap. The alarm systems are all on, there are monitors in every room, and my smartwatch is tuned into everything. If he burps, we’ll hear him.”</p><p>Grace gave her husband a relieved smile as he sat down beside her. “Thank you, honey.”</p><p>Aleister put an arm around her. Turning to Zahra, he said, “Neither of us have put any thought into stocking the kitchen. I assume I have you to thank for laying in a supply of decent tea.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, after all these years, I know how cranky you are when you don’t get your PG Tips. Once Raj gets here, I’ll be happy to turn the grocery shopping over to him. How are you holding up, Al?”</p><p>He made a face. “I’m not at all pleased that the FBI now has a copy of my DNA on file, but there was no away around it: they said it was necessary it to identify my father’s body, and it would have aroused their suspicions if I’d insisted that they use Estela’s instead. I certainly couldn’t say that we don’t expect them to find his remains in the rubble, but still, it’s not much of a consolation knowing that they won’t find any trace of him. Otherwise, it would be more than a little awkward to explain why my DNA is identical to his.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess –” Zahra broke off as her phone pinged. After a quick glance at it, she looked back at Grace and Aleister. “Craig says Quinn’s all settled in at Michelle’s place, and he’s on his way over here. Still wish I could’ve convinced Meech to take a leave of absence from the hospital. I don’t really like the idea of her running back and forth at all hours. I know Sean’s going to be with them part of the time but he’s got to fly all over the country with the Condors – I’m doing my best to keep tabs on him, but it’s rough.”</p><p>Grace took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “They’re going to be careful – we all are – but we don’t have any idea how long this is going to take, sweetie. We all think you were right when you said we should gather as close together as possible, and just speaking for myself, I feel a lot better knowing where everyone is. In fact, Aleister and I had a thought earlier. There’s plenty of space for Reggie with Aleister and me upstairs – that little room is supposed to be a study, but it’s more than big enough for him. That leaves two bedrooms on the street level and honestly, neither Aleister nor I want Reggie to sleep that far away from us. Raj is taking one of those downstairs rooms when he gets here, so why don’t you and Craig move into the other?”</p><p>Zahra started to answer, but she stopped herself. After a few moments she said, “Look, guys, that’s really nice of you but – ”</p><p>“Niceness has nothing to do with it,” Aleister said briskly. “Why don’t we just call it making a pragmatic decision? You made an extremely compelling argument when you said that it would be easier for you to keep us safe if we all stay as close together as possible. And I hate to break this to you, Zahra, but your safety is important to us as well, and <em>we</em> would feel better if you and Craig stay with us for the time being.”</p><p>Zahra was still for a few heartbeats, then she shook her head decisively. “No, I’ll be coming and going too much. Besides, Mike and Jake can’t spend all their time up in the air – you gotta keep a room available for them. Me and Craig will be fine where we are. But… you know. Thanks.” She stood up abruptly. “I think I worked through lunch. I’m gonna go feed myself. Leave my piles alone.” She walked out of the living room, closing the French doors firmly behind her.</p><p>When they were alone, Grace sighed and tilted her head back against the sofa. “Plan B?”</p><p>“Plan B,” Aleister agreed. “I already talked to Sean. I know he said he’d stay with Michelle and Quinn for the time being, but he agrees that since his apartment is much larger than Michelle’s, it would make sense for all of them to stay there instead. And even accounting for Quinn’s presence, there would still be one free bedroom over there besides the one that we’ll have here. Jake and Mike can take whichever room is left over. The plan is that Sean will talk to Quinn and Michelle, and then one of them will talk to Craig. Hopefully he’ll be able to convince Zahra to stay with one of us. It wouldn’t just be safer; it would be far better for her.”</p><p>Grace nodded. “She’s always tended to isolate herself when she’s upset or worried. This way there’d be someone besides Craig to keep an eye on her. We have to be sure to tell him to point out that whether they move in with us or with Sean and the girls, there’ll still be a free bedroom somewhere for Jake and Mike. I know that Mike is convinced that Lundgren is heading toward the Midwest, but he’s got family scattered over three states – we simply don’t have enough data to narrow down the search right now. If we can point to a place where he and Jake can stay here in Boston, it might be easier to keep them nearby.”</p><p>“I know that I’d feel better if they stayed in the area, and I hope Craig can convince Zahra to move in with us as well – we all need to rely on each other right now. I suppose there’s a slight chance that my father died in the explosion, but I’m not optimistic. I was just speaking with Mother. She’s continuing to monitor police reports from the surrounding states, but she hasn’t been able to detect a pattern similar to the crimes we suspect Lundgren had been committing before he broke my father out of prison. Mother suspects – and I agree – that they’ve left the area and they’ve gone underground. She’s doing her best to track them down but she says it’s astonishing how many petty crimes are committed every day. It’s likely that they’ve run through the funds that Lundgren got out of Langenfelt, so they probably don’t have the resources right now to mount any kind of attack on us.”</p><p>“So on one hand, we can relax a little because they’re probably nowhere close to Boston. On the other hand, we <em>can’t</em> relax because we have no idea where they are or what they’re up to. I hope we’re right in assuming that Lundgren is low on money. At least he and Rourke probably aren’t in a position right now to hire any henchmen who could threaten us.” Grace took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Before Aleister could speak, she went on. “And before you say anything, sweetie, I’m not going anywhere. Until we have more data, Reggie and I will stay here, with our family.”</p><p>After a moment, Aleister nodded reluctantly. “I won’t lie, darling, I’d feel much better if the two of you went to stay with Diego for a while.”</p><p>Grace put her glasses back on. “I know. But even if he tries to get to any of us, I think it’s likely that Everett Rourke’s ultimate goal is to get back to La Huerta. We need to stop him before he does, and I can help Zahra and IRIS analyze their data more easily from here.” She took a deep breath. Her voice shaking very slightly, she said, “But... if anything changes, and if we have the slightest suspicion that Reggie is in danger, we’ll send him somewhere safe, and that probably means La Huerta. We can trust Varyyn and Diego to take care of our son.”</p><p>Aleister, without a word, put his arms around his wife and they sat together, staring at the folders describing so much of their family’s lives.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Craig stood quietly on the front steps while Zahra paced back and forth in front of the townhouse, staring anxiously between her phone and the building. Finally, she muttered, “I can’t see any holes in the security. Let me just check the back one more time –”</p><p>“Nuh-uh.” Putting an arm around her shoulders, Craig steered her away from the house. “You checked back there twice already. C’mon, Z – let’s go home. You were up all last night, and I’m pretty sure you were lying when you said you got some sleep the night before that,” he said as he firmly guided her down the sidewalk toward the subway station.</p><p>Zahra shrugged Craig’s arm off her shoulders. “Oh, did I keep you up? I’m <em>so</em> sorry<em>.</em>”</p><p>Craig didn’t respond to her sarcastic tone. “I know we’ve got some leftover Chinese in the fridge. Or should we pick up something else before we get to our place?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Zahra muttered.</p><p>“That’s fine. I am,” Craig answered calmly. They walked in uneasy silence for another block. Finally, he said, “So here’s the sitch. I talked to Sean while you were tweaking the security system for the eleventh time. You know that I spent the day moving Quinn into Meech’s place? Well, tomorrow we’re gonna move them both into Sean’s apartment. It’s a lot bigger and it’s got more bathrooms and you know how Meech gets about her counter space. There’s still gonna be a bedroom left over – you wanna move in with them, or should we take Al and Grace up on their offer?”</p><p>Zahra shook her head. “Grace already tried talking me into moving. I’m not –”</p><p>“The best things about Sean’s place are that it’s close to my office, and his building has a <em>sweet</em> workout room. But Raj is staying with Al and Grace, and that means A, the food’s gonna be better, and B, I’d get some prime bonding time with Buddy. I know Raj doesn’t want me dressing up his dog, but I saw a really cool Batman costume that I think she’d look amazing in. On the downside, though, it doesn’t matter which place we pick – you’ve got so many security cameras set up at both places that you and me will need to be real careful about where we get freaky. What do you think?”</p><p>“Will you <em>stop</em>?” Zahra whirled on him. “Which one of them told you to try to trick me into moving in with... with <em>anyone</em>?”</p><p>“All of them. Well, kinda – they all gave me hints on how they thought I could sweet-talk you.” Craig grinned fondly. “It’s like they never met you – or me, for that matter. You and me, babe... we don’t really do hints, do we? We just lay it out straight. And I’m telling you straight, Player One – until we know what’s goin’ on with the bad guys, we gotta move in with someone.”</p><p>“I don’t think we do,” Zahra muttered. She didn’t resist when Craig took her hand and urged her to start walking again.</p><p>Craig shrugged. “You’re wrong, though. You kept going on about how having everyone move in together would make it easier to keep all of us safe – and you’re right about that, which is why no one fought you – and now it’s your turn to listen to us. For one thing, it’ll be harder to coordinate with the others if you’re always holed up in our apartment. For another, it’ll give you and IRIS one less place to worry about keeping secure. And... how many points was that? Doesn’t matter, ‘cause this is my last point. You really wanna make the others worry about you more than they have to?”</p><p>After a long, tense pause, Zahra looked up at him. “That’s not fair, scrublord.”</p><p>“Nope. Doesn’t make me wrong, though.”</p><p>Very quietly, Zahra murmured, “I never had a family before I met those idiots. I don’t want to lose any of them. I... can’t even think about losing you.”</p><p>Rather than answering right away, Craig put his arms around her. Finally, he said, “Me neither. So... take one for the team and give the rest of us idiots one less thing to worry about, huh?”</p><p>As they once again began walking slowly, Zahra shrugged. “I guess... we could give it a try,” she said grudgingly. “It would be simpler for me and Grace to go over the data if we’re in the same place most of the time. But you’re not putting a Batman costume on Buddy.”</p><p>Craig’s face fell. “Awww.”</p><p>“That dog’s a total Marvel chick. Black Widow or nothing. I might compromise if you find a decent Captain Marvel costume.”</p><p>“I guess that’ll work. Deena’s should still be open. You want me to call in an order? We could pick up a pizza when we get off the subway.”</p><p>Zahra smiled – it was a small smile, but it was genuine. “It’s on the way. Sure. Sausage and mushroom?”</p><p>“Sounds good. Anchovies?”</p><p>Her smile widening, Zahra snorted. “Don’t push your luck, Player Two.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Everett Rourke got out of the SUV and viewed his surroundings in dismay. “You must be joking. You left me in that miserable rented room for an entire week, and for what? You said you were going off to locate secure accommodations. <em>This</em> is the best you could come up with?”</p>
<p>Lundgren slammed the door shut. “Quit complaining. I had to find a place in the middle of nowhere so we can lay low without folks breathing down our necks. Lucky for you that I grew up in the middle of nowhere, and I had an old uncle with a place we can use. Look at it this way – there ain’t anything nearby to distract you while you work on all those projects you kept yapping about.” Taking a few steps away from the SUV, he glanced at where Rourke stood in the middle of the gravel driveway, staring around in disbelief at the dilapidated farmstead. “Not up to your standards, huh? I’da thought anything would be an improvement over the prison I busted you out of.”</p>
<p>Rourke’s lips compressed. “I suppose it’s a slight – a <em>very</em> slight – improvement over sleeping in the car, but it’s not much better than the motels you’ve chosen over the past month. Does this hovel even have running water?” He held a laptop computer protectively against his chest.</p>
<p>“Define ‘running.’ There’s water in the well, it’s feeding into the house okay, and it don’t smell like the septic tank backed up recently. You can’t expect to have city water this far out in the boonies,” Lundgren said over his shoulder. “Power’s working, though. Uncle Carl didn’t mention any troubles with the house when I stopped by last week.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Uncle Carl. I assume you made arrangements so he won’t interfere with our use of his house?”</p>
<p>Lundgren tapped the ash off his cigar. “You could call it that. I stopped his mail delivery and put all the utilities on automatic payments. He already had his Social Security and army pension going directly to his bank account, so I made sure he told me the number on his debit card before he... took off. I found out that other than buying groceries, ‘bout the only place he went anymore was the local VFW post up in North Platte. He used to stop there a couple times a week, so they got a postcard sayin’ Carl’s off visiting relatives down south for a time. Harvest is in, and no neighbors for a couple miles in any direction. We probably got a while before anyone would have a reason to drop by, but we gotta be out of here before winter – this driveway is a bitch to shovel out.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Shielding his eyes, Rourke looked around at the arid Nebraska landscape. “I find it difficult to believe that you expect to finance my return to my proper position in the world with an old man’s meager pension money.”</p>
<p>Without looking at him, Lundgren walked toward the farmhouse. “Still more money than you have,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“What was that, General?” Rourke asked sharply.</p>
<p>More loudly, Lundgren said, “Took a lot of money to get you out. I’ll move the supplies into the house before I take off. Calm down about the money – I’m gonna get us some more funds. Can’t pull any jobs too close to where we’re staying, so I’ll probably head down to Kansas or Missouri first, see what turns up. Should be back in a couple days.”</p>
<p>“Don’t trouble me with details. Just do your job.” Shaking his head impatiently, Rourke followed the larger man up the front steps. He barely glanced at the large bloodstain that had seeped into the weathered wood of the porch. “I suppose it’s for the best that we are, as you say, ‘off the grid’ for the time being. I will need internet access at some point, however, along with adequate encryption. I must maintain my security. You haven’t lost the list that I gave you, correct?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Satellite hookup, hard drives and computer parts, a couple drones. Don’t worry, I ain’t forgot.” Lundgren entered his uncle’s house. He looked dispassionately at the empty dog bed by the door – wouldn’t be anything sleeping there tonight. “There’s no place nearby to pick up all of your stuff, and we can’t risk having anything delivered. I’ll go up to North Platte once I get some cash – they should have some of what you need, and there probably ain’t too many folks here who’d recognize me from when I was a kid. If they don’t have it there, I’ll head over to Lincoln.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Rourke looked around the threadbare living room. “My. Your uncle certainly didn’t have an eye for décor, did he?” he sneered as he set his laptop on a chair.</p>
<p>“We ain’t all got your taste for the finer things, Your Glory.” After a final drag on his cigar, Lundgren ground the glowing butt into a rosewood side table. “I’m gonna start unloading.”</p>
<p>Rourke raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you forgetting something, General? Or do you think <em>I’ve</em> forgotten what you promised to show me? I think we’re finally in a secure-enough location to bring it out into the open.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I got it in the car.” Without waiting for a reply, Lundgren turned and walked out of the house. “Damn fool. Startin’ to think he ain’t worth the trouble of hauling his ass halfway across the country,” he muttered under his breath as he went to the SUV. He dug around in a pile of bags and boxes in the back seat until he finally came up with a cardboard box. Going back into the house, he dropped it on the battered coffee table. “There ya go.”</p>
<p>Rourke’s jaw dropped. In a strangled voice, he whispered, “Are… are you serious? You are storing a La Huerta crystal – one of the most precious objects on this planet – in a <em>shoebox</em>?”</p>
<p>“Only thing I had with me after the museum heist.” Lundgren shrugged casually. “It’s a Nike box. I always liked Nikes. Besides, I got it wrapped in newspaper.”</p>
<p>“You got it wrapped – <em>you imbecile</em>!” Rourke hissed as he grabbed the box. Yanking off the lid, he threw aside the crumpled paper, revealing a huge, glistening green crystal. “It doesn’t seem to have been harmed by your manhandling, at least. It… it….” Hefting the crystal in his hand, Rourke slowly turned to Lundgren. Coldly, he asked, “What is the meaning of this travesty, General? Did you really think you could get away with tricking me?”</p>
<p>Scowling, Lundgren dropped onto the sagging couch. “Don’t see what you’re complaining about – it don’t look like I chipped it or nothing.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t matter if you had,” Rourke ground out. He stared at the crystal for long moments; then, without warning, he hurled it through the window.</p>
<p>Lundgren stared at him impassively. “Hope you ain’t expectin’ me to go pick that thing up. And I sure as fuck ain’t cleanin’ up that glass.”</p>
<p>“Glass? Glass is <em>exactly</em> what that – that <em>sham</em> is!” Rourke began stalking up and down the length of the living room, breathing heavily. “A synthetic crystal. Visually, it’s similar to the real thing but the refraction, the depth of color – it’s all completely wrong. Did you really think I wouldn’t know the difference?”</p>
<p>“Synthetic…? Huh.” Leaning back, Lundgren grinned slowly. “Wonder which one of ‘em had the brains to switch it out?”</p>
<p>“Imogen,” Rourke muttered. “She must have been the one behind it. When I get my hands on her, I’ll… I’ll….”</p>
<p>Lundgren stood up. “You’ll put your hands right through her. The bitch ain’t solid, remember? Calm down, Rourke. Even if it was real, it’ll be a long time before you get any equipment set up that coulda done anything useful with it. You said you wanted to get back to La Huerta, right? Well, this just means that we can concentrate on doing that. You’ll get your hands on all the crystals you want once we make it down there. I’m gonna get the rest of the stuff.”</p>
<p>Once he was outside, Lundgren stood on the porch for a few minutes. He breathed heavily, waiting until his anger subsided. He needed to keep Rourke alive, and he needed to let the lunatic think he was in charge. For now.</p>
<p>Stomping down the stairs, Lundgren strode over to the SUV and began hauling its contents onto the ground. He should have expected that Wolf or one of his little friends had been bright enough to switch out the crystal. He didn’t blame himself for not realizing that it was a fake – how was he supposed to know? Lundgren had never dealt with them much over on his side because the Emperor only trusted a few people with them, and the General hadn’t been on the short list. Probably for the best, actually... Rourke had spent the past month babbling about what he could do with even one crystal. This way, Lundgren wouldn’t have to haul ass to help Rourke build his gadgets. They could concentrate on getting down to La Huerta, and once they got there, Lundgren would use Rourke to find a way back home.</p>
<p>He grinned to himself. There hadn’t been a lot of opportunities for fun on their little road trip, so he’d amused himself by dropping hints about Rourke’s reason for wanting to get back to La Huerta as fast as possible. Seemed like his alter ego had been kept in the dark about the secret Rourke thought he’d hidden from everyone. It had been a blast, watching the crazy man’s wheels spin as he tried to figure out how and why Lundgren knew all about it.</p>
<p>Lundgren glanced back at the house – a lamp had been turned on in the living room. Good. If he was checking out the lights, the nut case would be plugging in the computer next. That should keep him occupied for a while. Lundgren didn’t give a damn about the flash drives the Langenfelt woman had insisted on getting ready for Rourke, but their contents had kept his traveling companion quiet for the past month. At least she’d been useful for something besides money.</p>
<p>Once the SUV was unloaded, Lundgren started it up and drove it into the run-down barn. He wasn’t about to drive anything that showy on a bank job. Langenfelt had been so proud when she drove up in her ‘inconspicuous’ car, and her poor little feelings had been crushed when Lundgren laughed at her choice. It was too big, too shiny, too new, too obviously expensive – it was the opposite of what he’d have chosen for a getaway car. Fortunately, while Uncle Carl never cared much about fixing up his house, he’d always taken care of his cars, and Lundgren had found a good, sturdy (and, more important, nondescript) ten-year-old Ford pickup he could use. All he had to do was take off the license plates and replace them with the ones he’d stolen in the Cracker Barrel parking lot back in St. Joseph. And just like <em>his</em> Uncle Carl had always done, the old man in this timeline also kept spare keys up in the visor.</p>
<p>Lundgren loved it when people were predictable.</p>
<p>As he popped the hood on the pickup, Lundgren idly wondered how many of his family members were still alive over here. He’d taken care of most of the ones on his side once he got some authority – lousy, self-righteous hicks who always treated him like dirt, just because he got into a little trouble now and then – and a part of him wanted to track some of them down and do it all over again. It had felt good, taking old Carl out for the second time. Made him watch his dog die first, though. That had felt even better. It was a damn dog that started the whole thing; it was a dog that had made the stupid geezer hate him in the first place. That hound dog of Carl’s had been twelve years old, almost as old as Lundgren had been when he used the dog for target practice. It would’ve died soon anyway. And no matter how Lundgren’s mother had pleaded (<em>what kind of man puts a dog’s life above his own nephew’s freedom?</em>), Uncle Carl had filed charges and put little Rexxie in juvenile detention for the first time.</p>
<p>Once Lundgren turned eighteen, though, and once his mother had managed to get his juvie record expunged, he got the hell out of Nebraska. Joined the military, figured out how to work the system, started making some real money off the books. So when he’d been approached by Everett Rourke – richer than God at that point, and people were starting to whisper that he was the man pulling the President’s strings – and offered a position as part of what his new boss called “a top-secret security detail with considerable opportunity for advancement” … well, only a fool would’ve said no.</p>
<p>And Rex Lundgren was a lot of things, but a fool wasn’t one of them.</p>
<p>It had felt good, rising through the ranks and getting more and more power. It had felt <em>really</em> good to put Nebraska under martial law – made it so much easier to round up everyone who’d ever done him wrong and show them how things were gonna work from now on.</p>
<p>Rourke – he was calling himself the Emperor by then, because who was left to tell him no? – hadn’t objected when Lundgren suggested building a weapons research facility right on top of the land that the Lundgren family had owned since the 1860s. He still wasn’t sure what had gone wrong there. As near as anyone could tell, a couple of moles in the Science Corps had got it into their heads to sabotage some of the machinery and, well, bye-bye to central Nebraska. He’d seen some footage of the explosion... the beginning of it, anyway, the parts that got transmitted before everything went sky high. He smiled at the memory and made a mental note to get his hands on some explosives ASAP. You never knew when you might need to blow something up.</p>
<p>Too bad about Mom, though. Lundgren still felt a little bad about that. Maybe he shouldn’t have had her living so close to the facility.</p>
<p>Nodding in satisfaction, Lundgren closed the hood of the truck. New belts, the oil had been topped off recently – this baby would take him where he needed to go.</p>
<p>And Everett Aleister Rourke the First would take him the rest of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the house, Rourke sat at the table and stared at the screen of his laptop. He couldn’t risk trying to get online yet. Without a full encryption protocol, Imogen would be able to track him down in a few scant minutes. He’d designed her far, far too well.</p>
<p><em>Imogen</em>, Rourke seethed. She’d been such a good wife in the beginning. Warm, welcoming, and wealthy. Their marriage had been so promising at its start. But then had come the day when she’d turned on him – she had dared to <em>strike</em> him! Fool. How could she have failed to see the wisdom, the necessity, the <em>rightness </em>of his plan? Imogen must have understood that one of her primary duties was presenting him with at least one heir. Since she had revealed herself to be barren, of course he had to take steps to remedy the situation. And how could she possibly have objected to the discovery that she’d had the honor to incubate an exact replica of her husband? Didn’t she realize what an honor he’d bestowed upon her?</p>
<p>But once Imogen was gone, Rourke was surprised to realize that he missed her. She’d been useful in so many ways, after all! There had been a lengthy period of trial and error, of course, but he’d finally created a remarkably lifelike replica of his dead wife. He’d thought that he had finally turned her into the docile, supportive helpmate a man like Everett Rourke deserved. And for so long, she had been exactly that. Until the ungrateful bitch had turned on him.</p>
<p>He had stopped worrying about what had caused her transformation. The important thing was that she had somehow become self-aware – something that Rourke had been <em>sure</em> was impossible, given the layers of fail-safes and controls that he’d encoded into her programming – and she was aiding his ungrateful, traitorous offspring.</p>
<p>Rourke took a deep breath to quell the familiar rage rising within his heart. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted now, not when victory was finally within his grasp. It had been... a disappointment to discover that the crystal Lundgren dangled in front of him had been a false promise. But he was still free! With General Lundgren once more at his side (even if he still needed an occasional reminder that he was <em>not</em> in control), it was only a matter of time before he was on top again.</p>
<p>Rourke scowled. <em>Lundgren</em>. How had he known about the secret Rourke had left hidden on La Huerta? He’d even concealed it from IRIS. How on Earth had Lundgren discovered La Huerta's final mystery?</p>
<p>Well, that mystery would have to remain unsolved for just a little while longer. Getting back to La Huerta was the key, the most important step on the way to his inevitable success. There were certainly more crystals there, and he could use them to power his return to his proper station in the world. His treacherous children would be dealt with when the time was right.</p>
<p>His children... such bitter disappointments they had turned out to be. Aleister should have been his strong right hand, but he had turned his back on his own father, on his <em>creator</em>, in favor of his so-called friends. It was absolutely galling, the mere thought that a Rourke would consider that riffraff to be his equals! And Estela... she was as much a traitor as her mother had been. Ah, well. Perhaps Reginald (the name would have to be changed, of course) would be more promising. After all, the child contained the combined DNA of himself <em>and</em> Blaire Hall, a woman almost as brilliant and ruthless as Rourke himself, and he was still young enough to be molded in the proper way. The proper educational regimen, and of course adequate discipline… he’d been far too lax with Aleister, he now realized. After so many years of solitary contemplation, Rourke believed he had identified where he had erred in rearing his first heir. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice.</p>
<p>Rourke selected a flash drive from the blue leather case and inserted it into the computer. He supposed that he owed the woman – Langenford? – a small debt for keeping track of his children and their accomplices. He had a lot of catching up to do.</p>
<p>He smiled slowly as he opened a file; it had far less information than any of the others, but it was infinitely more interesting. It was about Taylor.</p>
<p>Taylor. His mystery had returned from wherever she had disappeared to and, as with everything else, La Huerta must be the key. All the folder contained was a copy of a San Trobidan marriage license (Taylor Olivia Jardin – Rourke had to give credit where credit was due: the name had unexpected layers of meaning), a few flight manifests, and a blurry photograph of a familiar young woman, blonde and lovely and alive.</p>
<p>Rourke’s smile widened. Oh, yes. Taylor, La Huerta... so many threads were coming together. It was going to be such <em>fun</em> weaving the strands into a pattern that he could use.</p>
<p>Closing the file, Rourke thought for a moment before he opened a new window and began writing some code. Ms. Langenford had been thoughtful enough to include her research on artificial intelligence, so he might as well apply it in some useful way.</p>
<p>After all, while Lundgren was useful enough for certain tasks, he had a troublesome tendency to put his own needs first. Rourke needed an assistant that he could count on, one whose loyalty was above question or reproach. He had, after all, promised the poor dear that her sacrifice would be remembered… and hadn’t she said something about being willing to do much more than fund his escape?</p>
<p>She would surely have been grateful for the opportunity to serve as Everett Rourke’s new helpmate.</p>
<p>Rourke hummed quietly to himself as his code began to take shape. The state he had been reduced to was... inconvenient, but only temporarily so. If he no longer had a support staff he could rely on, he would simply have to create his own.</p>
<p>He’d done it before, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is there any reply yet?” I ask as I pace back and forth in my headquarters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, and I don’t think you’re gonna get one.” Raj sits back from his computer, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I gotta go with the First—with IRIS and Z on this one, dudette. I know you wanna keep offering olive branches to the Dragon Lady, but she hasn’t listened to anything you’ve said so far, and you don’t have anything new to offer her. Ever since the Emperor vanished, she’s been working on consolidating her hold on her troops... well, the ones that are left, anyway. And with the Second Empress still broadcasting that the Emperor will return any day now, I don’t see that changing anytime soon. Estela’s not about to say anything – in public, at least – that contradicts her mother. Unless you’re ready to accept her offer to team up with her to take out the Snake, she’s not gonna listen to anyone in the Resistance.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s off the table,” I snap back at him. “We don’t have to take sides. There’s got to be a way to get them both to listen to me. Maybe if we –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Give it up, Taylor,” Michelle sighs from where she leans against the wall. She’s been awake for days, like the rest of our medical team. All of my troops survived our latest skirmish with the leftover Imperial Arachnids who still claim to be loyal to the Emperor – even if they don’t know where he is – but that doesn’t mean there weren’t casualties. I’d like to believe she hasn’t noticed the bloodstains on her scrubs. It’s more likely that she wants to make sure that I see them. She won’t ever let me forget the human cost of my decisions, and that’s only one of the reasons she’s so important to me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I know where she stands, I try again to explain to her what I’m trying to accomplish. “I’m… not expecting the Emperor’s children to treat each other like family. But I need to make them understand that if they just stop trying to kill each other, the entire world will benefit.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That sounds nice. What you’re forgetting is that ‘nice’ isn’t valued all that highly by either one of them. We’re finally starting to make some progress here, Taylor, and that’s what we have to concentrate on. It looks like people are finally starting to believe that the Emperor is gone for good and they don’t need to be afraid of him anymore. We fought off the Arachnids in Charlottesville, and things are settling down in Topeka. We’re getting a steady stream of refugees from the east and the west, and after yesterday, we’ve finally got a clear path to the Gulf of Mexico. Besides all of that, all the tech information you’re getting from IRIS is helping us a lot. We’re in a better position than we have been for years... hell, since ever. Right now, we need to concentrate on maintaining our defenses. Let the spawn keep on fighting each other– they’re both pulling their forces out of North America to fortify their positions in Europe and Asia, and Zahra told me that it looks like they’ve both completely given up on controlling Africa. We’re recruiting new fighters, and they aren’t. If they keep chipping away at each other over there, it improves our position here. If we’re lucky, they’ll take each other out. But if there’s only one left standing, then we can look at making peace with the survivor.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A soft green glow fills the room as IRIS – she won’t allow anyone to call her the First Empress anymore – materializes in the corner. “Michelle is correct. It... pains me to say this, but you’re in no position to broker a peace treaty between the Emperor’s children. You simply don’t have enough leverage. And if only one of them can survive, I think you know my wishes on the matter.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t look at her as I continue pacing the room. I’m the only commander in the rebel leadership who knows why she joined us, the only one who knows how she gained sentience, the only one who knows where the Emperor and his second-in-command disappeared to last year. I’m the only one who knows what’s on the other side of the rift.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I’m the only one who knows how to open it up again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Coming to a halt before the huge map on the wall, I rub at the puckered scars that cover my left shoulder and stretch tendrils up my neck. They’re more painful than usual today – not nearly as painful as they were in the aftermath of Hartfeld’s destruction, but impossible to ignore. Just like I can’t ignore the memories of the friends I lost that day. I want to go to bed. Maybe I’ll actually sleep. Maybe I’ll have another dream of a life I could have had, a life where my friends are happy and safe... a world where I’m living in peace with the woman I love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Raj pushes his chair back and walks over to join me at the map. “You really think going back to the Emperor’s island will do anything?” he asks skeptically. “I know that it looks like all the Arachnids left so it might be safe – I still don’t think it’s a good idea. Zahra’s spies say that both of the spawn tore the island apart, but neither of them found any more of those crystals that the Emperor used. They both came up empty. There’s nothing there, Tay. And considering the way their leader acted when he saw you the last time you tried to contact him, we’re probably as much at risk from the Hostiles as we are from the Imperials.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vaanti. Don’t call them Hostiles,” I reply automatically. I can’t explain why Varyyn hates me, because then I’d have to explain why he and I are the only ones who share memories of a reality that never existed. I can’t explain because I’d have to talk about Diego, and I can’t let the others see me break down. “And according to Zahra, none of them looked for crystals below Mount Atropo. IRIS says there are almost certainly untapped deposits there.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They didn’t look under Mount Atropo because it’s a goddamn volcano, Taylor,” Michelle says in a flat voice. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to wade through lava because there might be crystals that the Emperor never managed to dig out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then we’ll look somewhere else.” I point to where Karaax’tel used to be, now as dead and abandoned as Quarr’tel. “There used to be a ton of crystal deposits in the caves around here. The Emperor can’t have gotten them all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s still a gamble. And what makes you think we’d succeed in finding any crystals that Rourke somehow missed after all that time?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I take a deep breath before I turn to face her. “We’ll succeed because we have to. It’s the only way to put things right.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Taylor shot up in bed, breathing hard. A lean, rangy tabby kitten squawked in protest as she was dislodged from her position sprawled on Taylor’s stomach. From the foot of the bed, her orange brother sat up and yawned before he curled up and went back to sleep. The other side of the bed was empty, and water was running in the bathroom... good. Taylor would have enough time to compose herself by the time Estela was out of the shower.</p>
<p>Settling herself against the headboard, Taylor straightened the deep blue bedspread and took a drink from the water glass on her nightstand. Canela, her momentary pique forgotten, bumped Taylor’s free hand. “Sorry, kitty,” she murmured as she scratched the cat’s chin. “I disturbed your sleep, didn’t I?” The visions were coming more frequently now, and Taylor wondered if the stress she felt for so many reasons was at the root of it. She hardly ever had flashes of memories from her friends’ pasts anymore – maybe because she was actually building memories of her own these days? – but these nightmarish visions were far more unsettling.</p>
<p>Taylor glanced at her phone but didn’t reach for it; as much as she wanted to call Diego right now, she knew that her best friend was still safe with his husband on La Huerta. No, it was his turn to call her – she’d wait, but she knew she’d be anxious until they spoke. The details of her visions always started to fade as soon as she awakened, but one certainty always remained: in that alternate world she kept glimpsing, Diego wasn’t a part of her life anymore.</p>
<p>The shower stopped running, and Taylor flipped on the lamp beside her. “Well, Nellie-girl, how should we start our day? Would you like fishy food or chicky food for breakfast?” Jengibre’s ears twitched as he heard his favorite word, and Taylor smiled. “What about it, Jeb? Are you ready for... <em>breakfast</em>?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease the poor thing,” Estela said as she came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel and her long hair was still piled on top of her head. Beads of moisture clung to her bare shoulders as she sat down close beside Taylor. “Good morning, <em>querida</em>.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Taylor leaned closer for her first kiss of the day. “You’re in no position to talk about teasing. Where do you get off, cuddling up to me all wet and sexy when we both know there’s not enough time to enjoy ourselves before you have to leave?”</p>
<p>With another quick kiss, Estela laughed and said, “Sorry. This should be the last early meeting for a while – we just have to approve the press release, and the university will finally be able to announce that we’re ready to start processing student applications for its first semester next fall. If they keep arriving at this pace, we might even have to start turning people away. The groundbreaking for the dormitories is still scheduled for next month, so they should be ready in plenty of time. No, Canelita – no nibbles.” She pulled her towel away from the kitten’s sharp teeth as she got off the bed. Without a moment’s hesitation, Canela abandoned the towel and pounced on her brother instead, kicking at him with her back paws. Even though her tiny claws didn’t have a chance of getting through his layers of thick orange fluff, Jengibre growled in feigned irritation, wrestled his sister to the floor, and chased her out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>Estela shook her head as the kittens thudded down the stairs. “How can two tiny creatures be so <em>loud</em>?”</p>
<p>“Beats me. I’m just glad they’re finally sleeping through the night,” Taylor said as she stood up and grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>“Me too. I just hope we’ll be as lucky when....” Estela trailed off.</p>
<p>After a moment’s hesitation, Taylor came over and put her arms around Estela. Quietly, she said, “In a way, maybe it’s a good thing that we have to put thinking about a baby on hold for a while. We have... kind of a lot to sort out.”</p>
<p>Returning the embrace, Estela pressed a kiss to Taylor’s temple. “We do. Now that the surprise has worn off, the thought of having a child that’s a part of both of us feels... so deeply <em>right</em>. But we can’t ask IRIS to divide her attention right now – even if she thinks it’s theoretically possible, it would still take a lot of research and she’s concentrating on tracking down my father before he gets to any of us. I don’t want to take her attention away from that.”</p>
<p>Taylor nodded. “I know. Right now, that’s the most important thing. It’s not just IRIS – I don’t think either of us can really give all our attention to how we’re going to become parents right now, not when we know Rourke and Lundgren are out there somewhere. And we still need to figure out how we’re going to bring this up with Aleister – even <em>thinking</em> about using IRIS’s cloning knowledge to create a child of our own might be hard for him to deal with.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Estela sighed as the two women separated. “It took him so long to come to terms with how he was created. Would... would it bother you if that might be the one thing that convinces me that this isn’t a good idea?”</p>
<p>With a soft laugh, Taylor shook her head. “Not at all. In fact, when we’re finally ready to decide, he might be the best person to help us hash out all the ethical ramifications. I mean, he’s most likely the only person in the world who knows what it’s like to learn he’s a clone. Our child would go through the same thing. And if he honestly thinks it would be wrong for us to go ahead with this, I think we should listen to him.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll go feed the cats and get the coffee started, okay?”</p>
<p>“And I’ll text Zahra and let her know we made it through another night,” Estela replied, smiling. Even though their friend had never actually asked them to, both Taylor and Estela knew it relieved some of her worries when they checked in regularly; according to Diego, he was doing the same thing.</p>
<p>An hour later, once Estela had left and she’d showered and dressed for the day, Taylor sat down with her laptop. The two kittens were already entwined together in a sunbeam on the other end of the couch, but Canela cracked an eye open long enough to register Taylor’s presence. There was an email from Padre Mateo – the first house his parish had renovated was completed, and after a few weeks of successful fundraising, he wanted to know if Taylor was interested in helping with another. After a few minutes of internal debate, she sent off an affirmative reply. It had been unexpectedly satisfying to help the elderly couple fix up their house, and after some initial doubts, the other workers had accepted Taylor as part of the team. It probably hadn’t hurt that she never shied away from laying shingles and pounding nails; Taylor had found herself easily falling into the rhythm of the work as Sean’s talent for woodwork came to the surface. It might not have been as showy as reestablishing a university, but Taylor felt that she was contributing in some small way to San Trobida’s rebuilding efforts.</p>
<p>Once she’d finished reading her mail, Taylor opened a folder on her computer. Estela was right; IRIS had far too much on her mind to be bothered with other projects. That was why Taylor had taken it on herself to figure out how Diego’s great-aunt Flor Serrano had turned herself into Flora Sullivan. And, just as Sean’s fond memories of his shop and woodworking classes helped her when it came to renovating a house, Zahra’s talent for digging through online records was assisting her with the search for Flora.</p>
<p>The starting point had been the 1910 census. Flor Serrano was seven years old then, and she was living with her parents and siblings in Temecula. Online city directories confirmed their address, along with their eventual move to Riverside. That fit in with the later articles IRIS had found, with their scanty accounts describing the disappearance of a fifteen-year-old Mexican-American girl. What made her leave home? Diego had said that according to family gossip, Flor left a note saying that she was going east in search of fame and fortune. But was she running toward something, or away from something? Or was it a little of both?</p>
<p>Whatever her reasons had been, Flor seemed to have vanished into thin air and at some point in the following two years, Flora Sullivan had been born. Her first appearance had been in Chicago, the last name in a listing of chorus girls appearing in a revue at the Majestic Theatre. Over the next few months, her name edged higher and higher until the fall of 1921, when her smiling face was used in an advertisement for Marshall Field’s department store. Taylor pulled up the article about Diego’s disappearance, and zoomed in on the old family photo the reporter had dug up. She put fifteen-year-old Flor next to eighteen-year-old Flora; every time she compared the faces, Taylor was even more convinced that they were the same person.</p>
<p>After that, Flora moved to New York. She wasn’t a chorus girl for long. By 1922, she was getting bit parts in Broadway plays – younger sisters, innocent schoolgirls, the types of roles that called for fresh faces and minimal acting talent. At the same time, she was beginning to be named in gossip columns, frequently seen at restaurants and premieres on the arm of Arthur Barnaby. Barnaby’s name was in the papers even more than Flora’s; the younger son of a wealthy East Coast family, he dabbled in backing Broadway plays, he owned racehorses, and, it was heavily hinted, he operated several of New York’s most popular (and profitable) speakeasies.</p>
<p>Next, Taylor opened up the file she was building on Eugene Rosencraft. His widowed father had moved to New York from Jamaica in the early 1900s. Taylor wondered how much the elder Rosencraft’s wealth had shielded his biracial son from the vicious racism of the time... perhaps that was what had drawn Eugene and Flora together? At any rate, Eugene had graduated from high school in 1916. The next year, he enlisted in the Army and served in France with the Harlem Hellfighters until the end of the war. A little more digging had told Taylor that Eugene was a student of chemistry and medicine, and that his family had property scattered throughout the Caribbean. Eugene was barely mentioned in the breathless coverage from the summer and autumn of 1924, describing the mysterious disappearance of Mr. Barnaby and many of his friends. Once the story died down, Barnaby and Flora occasionally turned up in documentaries and articles about famous missing people, but there was nothing definitive to be found.</p>
<p>Sighing, Taylor shut down her laptop. She’d hit a dead end. She still had no idea how Eugene and Flora had met, and she wasn’t sure how Barnaby fit in, and she definitely couldn’t figure out how they’d all ended up on La Huerta. But if Eugene’s family had built the manor house, he must have been familiar with the unique flora and fauna found on La Huerta. Taylor frowned at the memory of the wedding guests she and her friends had encountered when they traveled through time. Hadn’t someone mentioned a miraculous medicine that Eugene claimed to have developed? What if... was there a chance that it had originated with the healing plants that grew so abundantly on the island? Or had there been something else at play? The only thing she knew for sure was that she wasn’t ready to share any of her findings with Diego – with anyone, really, but especially not with her best friend. Diego was still hurting over his separation from his birth family, and he was fiercely protective of his new homeland. How would he react if he found out that there was some mysterious connection between his past and his chosen future?</p>
<p>Running her hands through her hair, Taylor stood up and walked through the house. She grabbed a glass of water, pushed back the sliding glass door, and went onto the patio. Jeb – she was still trying to convince Estela that the roly-poly ball of fluff was turning out to be far too undignified for a name like “Jengibre” – automatically followed her outside. After a moment, Canela casually joined them, trying to act like it was sheer coincidence that she preferred to be close to her human. Taylor sat down in the lounge chair, smiling as both kittens leapt up to tangle together against her bare feet. Leaning back, she stared at the wall surrounding the back yard. Tiny lights set into the wall blinked now and then, letting her know that the security system was armed and ready.</p>
<p>Taylor took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the sound of the wind in the trees, the scent of the flowers she and Estela had planted. This was her home. San Trobida was slowly emerging from years of strife and revolution, and its citizens were working together to rebuild their nation, to make it a place they could be proud to claim as their homeland. As far as she and Estela knew, Rourke and Lundgren were far away from San Trobida. Zahra and IRIS both felt that it was likely that the two fugitives didn’t currently have the resources to be an immediate threat, in the United States or anywhere else. But, like Zahra and IRIS and all the rest of their family, Taylor and Estela knew it was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>And her visions... Taylor tried again to reconstruct the wispy images and vague impressions that lingered, but concrete details remained out of reach. She knew that her alternate self had devoted her life to defeating Emperor Rourke. That other Taylor was a warrior through and through, a leader among the rebel forces in her world. Taylor was certain, in some unexplainable way, that her two selves were still, somehow, connected. But how –</p>
<p>Taylor jumped as her phone buzzed. Diego – she’d completely lost track of the time! Answering the call, she leaned back into the cushions. “Hey, there. So how are things in paradise?”</p>
<p>Diego chuckled, and Taylor felt her tension melting away at the easy sound of his laughter. “Pretty good. I’m taking a break from editing something – do you remember Homani?”</p>
<p>Taylor thought for a moment, and finally recalled the clever Vaanti teenager. “I think so. She’s the one who’s always pestering everyone with questions, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s her. She was looking at my books a few months ago, and she got it into her head that someone should write a history of the Vaanti. ‘Someone’ meaning her, of course. So I’ve been showing her how to take notes and organize information – I need to ask Jake and Mike to bring me another batch of blank notebooks on their next supply run. She’s filled up a dozen already.”</p>
<p>“Wow, she sounds ambitious. How far back is she going?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right back to the beginning – she’s starting with all the variations in the creation myths, in fact.”</p>
<p>Taylor stilled in the act of reaching for her glass. “There are variations?” she asked carefully.</p>
<p> “Of course,” Diego replied offhandedly. “<em>Every </em>culture has variations. I mean, Genesis has two different accounts of creation within a few verses of each other. For the Vaanti, it’s all about the Bride – some myths say that she lived a long life, and she and her lover had the first Vaanti handfasting with a ribbon from her wedding dress. Other stories say that she died and the lover followed her out of grief, and their friends told their story to their children. So that’s been fun – Homani is really set on doing this. Hmmm, what else... well, the Guardians have all been pretty active lately. The Sea Guardian has been sighted all over the place, and the Shore Guardian is popping up all along the south coast of La Huerta. Furball has been covering a lot of territory and two scouts even saw the Deep Guardian for the first time in years. And would you believe I’m <em>still</em> ducking phone calls from Markus von Groot?”</p>
<p>Glad of the shift in conversation, Taylor grinned. “You’re kidding – it’s been a year since you told him you weren’t interested in screenwriting. Is he still trying to talk you into working on a movie with him?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Now he’s trying to enlist me for something else. He’s decided that he wants to work with Matt Rodriguez again, and he figures that since the two of us share, and I quote, ‘the rich ethnic tapestry of the Mexican-American experience,’ I’m the best person to convince him to take Markus’s calls. I tried once to explain that a blue-collar kid from Riverside doesn’t have a whole lot in common with a second-generation movie star who grew up in Hollywood, but that didn’t work.”</p>
<p>Jeb yawned and stretched in his sleep, and Taylor reached down to give him a quick scratch. “I thought the two of you <em>were</em> friends, though?”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s call us friendly acquaintances. I’d like to keep it that way and that is why I am <em>not</em> eager to be a go-between for Markus. But speaking of the Rodriguez family, I heard some interesting gossip. Apparently an advance copy of Nicolas Montoya’s memoir is making the rounds, and Matt and his dad are tossing around the idea of adapting it for a screenplay for both of them.”</p>
<p>Taylor’s eyebrows rose. “Well, isn’t <em>that</em> interesting. Does Nicolas know?”</p>
<p>“Probably not – most movie projects die before they’re even born. But the version I heard is that they want to have Matt playing Nicolas as a young man, and Julio taking over the role in the middle of the film.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Well, I have to be honest – Julio Rodriguez is a good-looking old guy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I bet Nicolas will say he’s <em>too </em>old. But keep it under wraps for now, okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best. I’m going to tell Estela, though.”</p>
<p>Diego laughed. “That goes without saying.” His voice grew more serious. “How are you and Estela doing?”</p>
<p>Sitting up a little straighter in her chair, Taylor sighed. “About the same. She’s really nervous about me going anywhere without her to watch my back, and... well, I feel the same way about her. We’re both being careful, though, and we’re doing our best not to get too paranoid. It’s a lot easier for us than it is for everyone up in the States. I talked to Grace yesterday. She and Aleister keep going back and forth about whether they should send Reggie to stay with you and Varyyn for the time being. They both feel like that would be the pragmatic option, but... it’s hard on them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Diego sounded unhappy. “I told them last week that it’s an open invitation – and believe me, Xiraana would be <em>thrilled</em> – but I also told them that I understand why they’re reluctant. We have to face facts. Wherever Rourke is, we need to assume that his endgame is somehow getting back to La Huerta. As unlikely as it is, if he manages to slip through IRIS’s surveillance while Reggie is here... I think that frightens them more than anything. We all know how freakishly obsessed Rourke is with his genetic superiority and even if none of us have been able to say it out loud, I think it’s a real risk that he’s going to try to get his hands on Reggie.”</p>
<p>Taylor rubbed her forehead. “Estela and have been talking about that. According to Zahra, there’s never fewer than three people in the house with Reggie at all times and she keeps adding more layers of security – which I wouldn’t have thought was possible at this point! – but they’re all on pins and needles. I almost wish that Rourke and Lundgren would make a move just so we can do <em>something</em> besides wait.”</p>
<p>“Patience isn’t really one of your strong points, is it?” Diego said ruefully. “Varyyn is… kind of a wreck too. In a very kingly way, you know, but he hates not knowing where Rourke and Lundgren are. But we’re not going to fix that during this phone call, so let’s talk about something less dire. How are the cats doing?”</p>
<p>Grateful for the distraction, Taylor began sharing the latest stories of Canela’s adventures – including her failed attempt to fight a baby lizard – until the conversation ran its course. After a reminder that it would be her turn to call in two days, Diego signed off, and Taylor put her phone down. She missed him. She missed all of her family, of course, but Diego most of all.</p>
<p>And as much as she wanted to be gathered together with all the Catalysts, she couldn’t shake the feeling that the next time they were all together, they’d be united in defiance of their shared enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>In a small, unkempt patch of woods in upstate Pennsylvania, two figures in hunting clothes made their way through the trees. “<em>Shhhh</em>!” A young man carrying a shotgun looked over his shoulder anxiously. Glaring at his brother, he tried to keep his voice down. “We’re not supposed to be out here, Ryan. If Mrs. Sorenson catches us hunting on her land again, she’s gonna tell Mom and Dad.”</p>
<p>The other man, slightly younger than his companion, snorted. “You worry too much, Dylan. Mrs. Sorenson is half-deaf. There’s no way she’s gonna hear us from her house. Besides, if we come home with a ten-point buck, Dad’ll be too proud of us to yell much.”</p>
<p>Dylan shook his head as he looked around. “Bet it’s not even a ten-pointer that you saw. The way you blow everything up, we’ll be lucky if it had eight points – and if it’s less’n that, we’re not even taking a shot at it. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yeesh. Fine, whatever,” Ryan grumbled. “I don’t know why you’re so worried about it. You got your own place now so if Mom and Dad <em>do</em> yell at us, you can just leave. Where’s that dog of yours, anyway? She took off after another rabbit, I bet. I keep telling you – she’s great with ducks, but she is fucking useless when it comes to deer hunting.”</p>
<p>“Quit it. Maisie knows what she’s doing.” But Dylan kept on looking around anxiously. Putting his fingers to his lips, he let out a piercing whistle.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Ryan winced. “I thought you were worried about someone hearing us.”</p>
<p>Dylan held up his hand. “Hold it.” He looked toward the sound of something rustling through the dry autumn leaves. After a few moments, a large yellow lab stuck her head out of the undergrowth and Dylan relaxed. “Hate to admit it, bro, but it looks like you were right – she’s got something.” Carefully leaning his shotgun against a nearby tree, he crouched down and patted his leg. “C’mon, girl – show Daddy what you found.”</p>
<p>Ryan rolled his eyes. “’<em>Daddy.’</em> It’s downright embarrassing, the way you baby that damn dog.” But he grinned as the lab pranced out of the dry shrubbery, proudly carrying a small object in her mouth. He wrinkled his nose as Maisie got close. “Whew. Whatever she found, smells like it’s been dead for a while.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dylan snapped his fingers, and the dog immediately dropped her treasure and bounced over to the brothers. “Good girl.” After giving Maisie an affectionate scratch behind her ears, Dylan looked more closely at her. “Geez, what have you been rolling around in? I’m gonna make you ride in the back of the truck.” Getting to his feet, he walked over to examine what the dog had found. “What the hell...? Oh. Oh, holy mother of God.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Ryan took a step forward, alarmed at the fear in his brother’s voice. He froze when Dylan thrust his arm out, preventing him from getting any closer.</p>
<p>His voice shaking, Dylan stammered, “Your phone is better than mine. See if you can get a signal.”</p>
<p>Already fumbling for his phone, Ryan tried to keep his voice light. “Stop acting all weird, Dyl. What’s got you so spooked?”</p>
<p>Dylan looked back at him. His face was pale, and he opened and closed his mouth several times before he could speak. “It’s... a hand. It’s a human hand.”</p>
<p>“A... hand?” Ryan’s jaw dropped. “You mean... like from a dead person?”</p>
<p>“I sure hope so,” Dylan muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting back from his computer, Everett Rourke smiled in satisfaction. “I believe we’re nearly ready, General.”</p>
<p>Lundgren didn’t look up from the gun he was cleaning. “Heard that before,” he grunted.</p>
<p>Rourke gave him a casual shrug. “It’s been a while since I’ve set up my own encrypted network – it’s not surprising that I’m a bit rusty. But I’ll begin transferring the remaining funds soon. I believe you said the sale of our benefactress’s townhouse resulted in a tidy little sum?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. A little over eight hundred stacks.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I remember the days when that seemed to be a lot of money. Still, it’ll be of some assistance in the next step of our plan.” His eyes were still glued to his computer, so Rourke didn’t see Lundgren roll his eyes. “I assume you’ve secured transportation for the final stage of our journey?”</p>
<p>“Just need some cash to seal the deal. How soon can I get my hands on it?”</p>
<p>“Patience, patience. The process needs to go through several proxy servers – after all, my darling wife almost certainly intends to trace the path of the transfer. I can’t make it too easy for her.” Rourke glanced up at a small drone hovering near his shoulder. “Isn’t that right, my dear?” A small red light brightened for a moment, almost as if it were responding to Rourke’s voice.</p>
<p>Lundgren put his gun down and stood up. “Kinda creepy, the way you keep talking to that thing.” He walked over to the living room wall. “Not as creepy as this, though.” He rapped one of the taped-up photos with his knuckles. “You put up any more pictures of those kids and this place is gonna start looking like a teenage girl’s bedroom.”</p>
<p>Rourke glanced up at him. “Those photographs are merely a way to... maintain my focus on my goals. Those young people <em>could</em> have been my Chosen. They could all have stood at my side, as part of my inner circle. Instead, they betrayed me. I intend to make them pay.”</p>
<p>“Guess I can relate to that.” Lundgren stared at the blurry image of Taylor’s face. “Me and Blondie here have some unfinished business.”</p>
<p>“Indeed?” Rourke drawled. “Well, perhaps we’ll be able to use my little assistant here to track her down.”</p>
<p>Lundgren snorted. “You really think that gadget of yours is gonna be any use at all?</p>
<p>Rourke’s smile widened. “I assure you, you’ll have reason to be grateful to CLIO soon enough.”</p>
<p>“And now you’re giving the damn thing a name. Greeeeat. I still say you’re wasting your time with those damn toys. You should be working on getting us that money.”</p>
<p>Rourke went still. “Are you questioning my judgment, General?”</p>
<p>Lundgren bit back a retort. After a few moments, he shrugged. “Nope. Guess I still don’t understand how your mind works.”</p>
<p>Mollified, Rourke nodded. “I suppose I must learn to moderate my expectations. At any rate, I don’t want to rush the process so it might be a day or so before the transfer is initiated. Do we have adequate funds for the time being?”</p>
<p>“We still got some left over from those Iowa jobs last week. As long as you don’t keep telling me to buy random shit, we should be okay for a few more days.” Before Rourke could answer, he stood up. “Gonna go check out the perimeter. Try not to blow anything up.”</p>
<p>Rourke watched him go. When the front door had slammed, he turned back to his computer with a smirk. “Never you mind about that, General.” That <em>random shit</em> the brute complained about would be their greatest hope of evading his darling wife’s attention. Reaching for the smartphone by his computer, he turned it on and pressed an icon. Then, reaching for a few scraps of plexiglass left over from repairing the broken window, he picked up a bottle of glue and quickly fashioned the clear pieces into a small pyramid. He set it on the phone’s screen and a moment later, a small image of a woman hovered in the air. “A rudimentary hologram projector, but effective enough for testing purposes,” he murmured to himself. He struck a few keys on his computer, and the image – a woman in a trim dark suit, with her hair styled in a sleek bob, every detail of her appearance tinted a deep red – turned to face him. Rourke smiled. “Good evening, CLIO. Let’s continue your programing, shall we?”</p>
<p>The hologram stared at him blankly for a few moments before adopting a polite, attentive smile. A harsh, mechanical voice issued from the phone’s speakers. “Good evening, Mr. Rourke. How may I help you?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Rourke began editing his code. “Well, <em>that</em> voice simply won’t do.” Humming happily under his breath, he continued in his quest for perfection.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Raj was awakened by a furious pounding on his door. “<em>Wha...</em>?” Sitting bolt upright in his bed, he stared around wildly. Rubbing his eyes, he stared blearily at the head that poked into his room. “What’s up, dude?”</p>
<p>Craig hit the light switch, and Raj blinked against the sudden brightness. “Better get upstairs, brah – we’ve got a development.” He left Raj’s room without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>Shoving his feet into his bunny slippers, Raj straightened his t-shirt and raked a hand through his hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Buddy hopped down from the foot of the bed and slipped through the open door. Raj glanced at the clock – not even three in the morning. He missed the days when three in the morning was just a later-than-average evening, and not way too early to be stumbling out of bed. He was way too young to start feeling old.</p>
<p>As he followed his dog on her way up the stairs, Raj tried to keep calm. Maybe it wasn’t anything <em>too</em> bad.... His heart sank as he followed the sound of voices to the living room. “What did I miss? Did they identify that body those hunters found in Pennsylvania? It’s got to be Langenfelt.”</p>
<p>Zahra didn’t look up from her laptop. “I got into the FBI systems half an hour ago and they’re still working on matching dental records. Only a matter of time, though – I made sure Langenfelt was reported as a missing person. The Feds will figure it out any time now. It’s gotta be her. Forensics said she’s been dead since late September, so that lines up with Rourke’s escape. The body they found belongs to a middle-aged woman. Dark hair, expensive suit, high heels – damn woman was wearing two sets of Spanx. She was trying to look good for Rourke, and he left her to rot in a shallow grave,” she muttered unhappily. “I hate feeling sorry for her.”</p>
<p>“I know, Zahra.” Aleister touched her shoulder briefly as he walked around the sofa. “Do you have everyone logged in, darling?”</p>
<p>Grace, seated at her own computer, nodded at her husband. “Quinn just signed in and she says they’re all awake over at Sean’s place. Taylor and Estela are watching, and we’re just waiting for Diego and Varyyn... and there they are. Good morning, everyone. Can you all hear me?” A chorus of replies came through the speakers as she turned her computer to face the room. “All right, Zahra – we’re ready for you.”</p>
<p>“Someone just accessed Langenfelt’s account,” Zahra said tersely. “The money from the sale of this place is gone.”</p>
<p>“Can you tell where it’s going?” Michelle asked. After the confusion of their first few video calls, the Catalysts gathered at Sean’s apartment had chosen her as their spokesperson.</p>
<p>Zahra didn’t outwardly react when Craig sat down next to her, but she leaned into the arm he put around her shoulders. “This transfer is encrypted to hell and back. I’m following all kinds of trails – I weeded out the obvious false leads, but I’ve still got fifteen pathways going all over the world. Mike said that Lundgren would probably hole up somewhere he’s familiar with, so IRIS is running with that. She’s checking banks in the areas that Lundgren’s relatives live to see if any of them are receiving any significant deposits.”</p>
<p>IRIS’s voice came from a speaker set up on the coffee table. “I’ve located a bank in North Platte, Nebraska – there’s are several Lundgrens in the vicinity who have accounts there, but the one that concerns me belongs to a Carl Lundgren. He’s a retired farmer in his seventies, and he lives approximately twenty miles southwest of the city. He sold the surrounding farmland years ago, but he still lives in a house on the property. There’s been a troubling change in his spending patterns over the past six weeks. While he would typically make small withdrawals at his local bank – I would guess that he prefers paying cash for his daily needs – his recent activity has been entirely in the form of debit transactions. Furthermore, while Mr. Lundgren’s spending used to be almost entirely within North Platte itself, the account shows recent charges from Omaha, Missouri, Iowa, Colorado... hmm.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Estela asked. “Did you find something?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. I’ve identified several more causes for concern. For one thing, many of the recent purchases are for computer and radio equipment. The other thing that worries me is that Mr. Lundgren belongs to a VFW post, and he pays his dues by check every year. He just missed his first payment since 1974.”</p>
<p>Diego’s voice came through Grace’s computer. “Zahra, does Carl have any kind of social media?”</p>
<p>“On it.” Zahra was silent for a few minutes. “Not much. He’s got a Facebook account... minimal privacy settings, but all he ever posts is patriotic memes and pictures of his dog. No recent activity. A bunch of messages from people trying to get in touch with him, asking who he’s staying with down south... no replies. And his linked email account hasn’t been touched. No outgoing messages and it looks like nothing’s been opened for weeks. Found his farm on the map, way out in the middle of nowhere. Great place to hide out.”</p>
<p>Aleister leaned on the back of Grace’s chair. “I think all of this means we need to alert the authorities to head to North Platte.”</p>
<p>“Probably. The question is, how do we do it without revealing <em>why</em> we suspect Rourke is there, let alone why we suspect he’s alive in the first place?” Estela asked.</p>
<p>“Piece of cake, and I’m already doing it. Say hello to my favorite little friend, the anonymous tipster,” Zahra muttered. “Using a proxy and a fake account to send a message to the FBI field office in Omaha. Gotta word it right so I don’t sound too sure of myself... just a mention of catching the news coverage on the explosion, and a rough description of a guy matching Rourke’s description skulking around North Platte with someone who looks like Lundgren. That should get things rolling.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve found something else,” IRIS said, “and it doesn’t bode well for Mr. Lundgren.” Her voice was grim. “Even though Rex Lundgren’s juvenile record was expunged when he turned eighteen, I’ve accessed the old files. When he was thirteen, he shot and killed his uncle’s dog. Charges were filed, and Lundgren was sent to juvenile detention for two years. It was his first, but not his only time in detention.”</p>
<p>“A couple years for killing a dog? Probably wasn’t the only thing he did when he was thirteen.” Craig rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Raj sagged back in his chair. “Aw, geez. Poor old guy is probably a goner.”</p>
<p>“We... we don’t <em>know</em> that anything’s happened to him,” Grace murmured unhappily. “I mean, not for a fact.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pretty good guess, though.” Sighing, Raj reached down and lifted Buddy into his lap. The dog gave his hand an affectionate lick before going back to sleep. “We’re still operating under the assumption that everyone’s history was the same in both timelines, at least until Rourke started messing with things over on the other side, right? That would mean that both Lundgrens probably hated their Uncle Carls more than… well, more than they hated the rest of the world.”</p>
<p>Michelle spoke up. “We’ve got a conversation going on over here. How soon should we think about heading over to Nebraska to check it out?”</p>
<p>Aleister began pacing. “I’d like to say immediately,” he replied to the computer. “But once again, we need to be careful about tipping our hand. I’m afraid it would arouse too much suspicion if some of us just show up – after all, what possible reason could any of us have for being in the middle of Nebraska?”</p>
<p>“I think I can help with that.” Raj looked over at Grace’s computer; Sean was leaning over Michelle’s shoulder. “The Condors are playing the Bisons in Omaha next week. I’ll just tell the coach that I wanted to check into the hotel early to rest up, and Jake and Mike could fly me out there.”</p>
<p>“That would give them a chance to check things out… but I don’t like the thought of the three of you going out there alone,” Taylor said. “What if we –”</p>
<p>“Shut up, all of you.” Everyone fell silent when Zahra spoke, doing as she commanded without question. “You’re getting this, IRIS?”</p>
<p>“I am,” the AI replied curtly. For several minutes, the only sound was the clacking of Zahra’s fingers on her keyboard. Finally, she sat back and rubbed her eyes. “And that’s it. The money was deposited into the First National Bank in North Platte. A few minutes later, it disappeared. Rourke did a pretty good job of covering his tracks, but he’s not a hacker at heart and I found a matching transfer to a Wells Fargo account that was created a few weeks after Lundgren blasted Rourke out of prison.”</p>
<p>IRIS materialized in the center of the room. “And I’ve flagged the account. Ideally, we’ll be alerted every time it’s accessed so we’ll be able to track Everett’s movements.”</p>
<p>“Ideally? Does that mean there’s some way Rourke could still hide what he’s doing? And even if he can’t hide, that doesn’t change the fact that he just got his hands on pretty close to a million bucks, right?”</p>
<p>With a weary sigh, Zahra sat back from her computer. Answering Raj’s question, she said, “‘Fraid so. I hope that he won’t realize we’re tracing him, but he’s a tricky, paranoid bastard. It’s pretty likely that he’s expecting us to be looking for him, and he’s gonna have something up his sleeve.”</p>
<p>“Well, on the bright side, now we’re a step ahead of him. Right?”</p>
<p>IRIS turned to Craig. “I’m afraid not, dear… but at least we’re not nearly as many steps behind him.” Looking at her son, she went on. “I do apologize, Aleister. If it had occurred to me sooner to track the banking information of Lundgren’s relatives, we might already have our hands on Everett. While Zahra and I were tracing the transfer, I was also re-analyzing the data I’ve been collected about robberies in the regions we believed they were hiding, and there have been quite a few within a day’s drive of North Platte. I hope that if they have access to funds, that will keep them from committing any more crimes to finance their plans. Still, I regret that I didn’t think of a way to pinpoint his location sooner.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Aleister smiled at the hologram. “I can’t find it in my heart to blame you for not thinking like a madman, Mother. And as you said, we’re getting closer to him.” Looking into the camera on Grace’s computer, he said, “Mike, Jake – how soon can you have a plane ready to fly?”</p>
<p>“Give us an hour or so, Boss, and we’ll be ready,” Jake answered. “That’s me and Mike, and Cap is coming – who else?”</p>
<p>Aleister though for a moment. “I’ll go – I’m sure we can invent some RI business in the Midwest to explain my presence. And Zahra, I hope – we’ll need your expertise as well.”</p>
<p>“Cool.” Craig kissed the side of Zahra’s head. “You keep doing what you’re doing, Z, and I’ll pack our stuff.”</p>
<p>Aleister started to object, but Raj caught his eye and shook his head; after a few seconds, Aleister nodded. Relieved that his message had been received, Raj spoke up. “Yeah, Zahra will need someone to tote her computer stuff around. The rest of us will hunker down here in Boston and wait for word on what we should do next.”</p>
<p>“What about us?” Estela asked. “Should we catch a flight to the States?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that’s a wise idea,” IRIS said. “Since we don’t know what Everett is planning next, it might be best for the two of you to stay where you are for now. I’ll continue my satellite surveillance of La Huerta. Varyyn, have there been any problems with my drones?”</p>
<p>“There have not,” Varyyn said. “We have been monitoring all the places you chose for them to recharge, and as far as my people can tell, they are operating as you wish them to.”</p>
<p>Grace stood up. “I’ve been downloading the data every evening and plotting it onto a map – we have the entire coastline covered. The charging stations are at Elyys’tel, the beach house, Colonnade Cove and Karaax’tel. If Rourke is on the move, though, I think we should program another batch and add a station in the middle of the island – that would improve our coverage even more.”</p>
<p>“I have a few thoughts on that as well, Grace, but we can discuss the matter when the new drones arrive,” Varyyn said.</p>
<p>Quinn sighed unhappily. “So, the rest of us just have to sit tight and wait for something to happen?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Pretty sure Rourke isn’t heading this way but we can’t be positive. I need you guys to stay together as much as possible,” Zahra said. “Buddy system, okay?” The dog in Raj’s lap twitched her ears and grunted in her sleep, and Zahra smiled in spite of herself. “Yeah, you too, girl. Hate to put you to work at this hour, Raj, but could you get me some coffee?”</p>
<p>“You got it, doodlejump.” Standing up, Raj carefully deposited Buddy on the chair. “I’m going to get some kind of portable breakfasts started for everyone who’s gonna hit the road in a few. If anyone’s got any requests, now’s the time to speak up.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a hand,” Aleister said. Once the two men were in the kitchen, Aleister leaned against the kitchen island and sighed. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have a crisis that started at a reasonable hour?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll be lucky someday.” As Raj started scooping coffee out of the canister, he looked over at Aleister. “Thanks for listening to me about Craig.”</p>
<p>Aleister gave him a weak smile. “Technically, you didn’t actually say anything... but you were right. I’d thought to ask him to keep an eye on Grace and Reggie for me, but I think Zahra needs him more than I do at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know that I’m gonna be here, and I think we should have Quinn and Michelle hang out with us here while the rest of you are out west,” Raj told him. “Could you grab me a carton of eggs from the fridge? I’m thinking breakfast burritos – fast, tasty, filling, and easy to eat on the go. Maybe I’ll throw some muffins together while I’m at it. What do you think, Al?”</p>
<p>“I think I have far better friends than I deserve,” Aleister replied as he opened the refrigerator.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In their house in San Trobida, Taylor and Estela were getting some breakfast of their own. They’d left their connection to Boston active while they rummaged for something quick and easy. Estela sighed as she looked in the cupboard. “I’m torn between wanting to eat everything in sight, and feeling like I’m too nervous to keep anything down.”</p>
<p>“Me, too – but since Raj isn’t here, I’ll say it for him: you can cope with anything if you get a decent breakfast in you.” Taylor grabbed a loaf of bread. “So let’s start with toast and jam. Or would you prefer honey?”</p>
<p>“Both,” Estela said absently. “And butter.”</p>
<p>Taylor leaned over and kissed her cheek. “That’s my girl.” She began loading up a tray to take into the living room. As she picked up a jar of honey, she looked at Estela. “Do you want to hop on a plane as badly as I do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” Estela laughed ruefully as she made coffee. “I want to do <em>something</em>. But IRIS was right. We’ve only just had our first positive indication where my father is, and we have no idea what his plans are. We need more information before we decide on a course of action.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Taylor put some more bread in the toaster. She understood how hard it was for her wife to sit and wait, so far from their family... she understood because she felt the same way. “He’s heading to La Huerta,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Estela didn’t need to ask who she was talking about. “I know. The only question is how and when.” They assembled their breakfast quickly and carried it to the living room. When they were seated on the couch, Estela handed a cup of coffee to Taylor before sipping from her own. Picking up the thread of their conversation, she said, “Whatever my father has planned, I’m sure he’s going to want as many crystals as possible. But what’s Lundgren’s game?”</p>
<p>“He wants to get home, and he needs Rourke to help him.” Taylor gently nudged Jeb away from the butter dish. “He probably hasn’t said anything about being from an alternate timeline. Mike told us that over on his side, everyone assumed that it was only a matter of time before Lundgren staged a coup of some kind. The Emperor is presumed dead, so I’m sure there’s a power vacuum right now. Lundgren is going to use Rourke and the crystals to open up a rift. Once he does that... well, he’s either planning on killing Rourke as soon as they cross over, or he’s going to try to pass him off as the Emperor and try to rule through him.”</p>
<p>“Is that....” Estela trailed off. Very carefully, she started again. “Is that a theory, or is it based on something you’ve... seen?”</p>
<p>Taylor sipped her coffee. “A little of both. I never remember much from my visions of the other side, but I have a pretty good idea of how things work over there.”</p>
<p>Dumping another spoonful of sugar in her coffee, Estela said quietly, “I... don’t suppose you’ve seen anything about my mother?” When Taylor shook her head, Estela sat back. “I just wish I knew <em>why</em> she threw in with the Emperor. According to Mike, she... well, the Second Empress. It’s easier to think of her that way. Anyway, Mike says that as far as anyone knows, the Empress is a true believer. She obeys the Emperor without question. What I want to know is how Rourke got his claws into her.”</p>
<p>Taylor tried to scrape together the impressions she’d managed to retain from her visions. “I think it happened a long time ago, almost certainly before you were born. Maybe... maybe it began because she thought it was the best way to keep that other Estela safe. And we know how good Rourke is at twisting and manipulating people... he had decades to brainwash her. She might not even be able to break free of the Emperor’s control anymore, even with him dead and gone.”</p>
<p>Estela started to answer, but her attention was captured by an incoming alert on her phone. Both women looked up as they heard a commotion in Boston. “What’s going on there?” Leaning forward, Estela raised her voice a little. “What is it? What’s happened?”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, and then Jake’s face appeared on the screen. “I’m afraid our little trip’s on hold for now, Katniss,” he said wearily. “IRIS has been monitoring emergency communications from Nebraska. Looks like someone was driving down a dirt road about a mile from the Lundgren farm and he spotted a fire. Took a while to get the fire department that far out... based on the radio chatter, the whole place is up in flames. Lundgren and Rourke probably torched the place and took off as soon as they got the money. We have no idea which way they headed.”</p>
<p>Putting down her coffee cup, Taylor sighed. “So we’re back to sitting around, waiting for something to happen?”</p>
<p>“Not quite, Princess. You look at your phone lately, Estela?”</p>
<p>Estela frowned. “No, but... I just got an alert for an incoming message.”</p>
<p>“Figured you did. You might want to look at that. Pretty sure it matches the one Malfoy just got.”</p>
<p>Sharing a look of concern with Taylor, Estela looked at her phone... and her face grew pale. “<em>Joder.</em>”</p>
<p>“Estela, what...?”</p>
<p>“It’s... from my father. He says he’s looking forward to catching up. He can’t wait to show all of us what he left behind on La Huerta,” Estela breathed. “He also says… hello to my lovely wife.”</p>
<p>“Yep. Pretty damn close to what we read over here. I want the two of you to get some go bags packed and be ready for a call. We’ll be in San Trobida in two or three days to pick you up – we’re all heading to La Huerta.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Won’t you come in, Agent Kim?” Aleister said. “I won’t insult you by pretending that I’m surprised to see someone from the FBI on my doorstep.”</p><p>“Thanks. I appreciate honesty whenever I get it.” After putting his ID badge back in his pocket, the FBI agent looked around the townhouse’s living room. He raised an eyebrow at the pile of luggage in the middle of the floor. “It looks like you’re planning a trip, Mr. Rourke.”</p><p>“We are indeed, Agent.” Aleister remained standing. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning. And forgive my bluntness, but it’s not terribly likely that you’re here out of a friendly interest in my family’s itinerary. I don’t suppose you’re here to bring me confirmation that my father died in the prison explosion, are you?”</p><p>Agent Kim shrugged. “Our forensics department isn’t quite ready to issue their final report.”</p><p>“Which means that you <em>haven’t </em>identified his remains. Nor do I expect you to, after all this time. So you must be here to discuss something else –”</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>!” Reggie zoomed through the living room door and barreled straight toward Aleister. “Daddy, guess what?”</p><p>Crouching down, Aleister smiled as his son ran to his arms. “I have no idea. What?” He ran a hand over the boy’s thick brown curls, brushing out flakes of glitter.</p><p>“I’m gonna see Raana! Need my hat.”</p><p>“I’m fairly sure we packed it already, sweetheart. But don’t worry, I’ll find it for you when we’re on the plane. Okay?”</p><p>“Kay,” Reggie agreed cheerfully. He looked up at the agent. “Hi.”</p><p>Agent Kim tried to keep a straight face. “Hi.” He looked up as someone came through the door, and although he said nothing, his face lit up in recognition.</p><p>“Geez, Al, your kid’s a fast little bug– huh.” Zahra fell silent when she saw the dark-suited man next to Aleister. “Sorry – I got distracted and I wasn’t watching the door. Didn’t know we had company,” she said. After a moment, she walked over to the kitchen and stuck her head through the doorway. “Hey, Raj – you wanna keep an eye on the rugrat for a minute?”</p><p>“Sure!” Raj called back. “C’mere, Reg, you can help me with lunch. I’ll even show you how to crack an egg.” Once Reggie had run into the kitchen, Zahra closed the French doors. “No offense, but you’ve got ‘fed’ written all over you.”</p><p>Aleister indicated their visitor. “Zahra, may I present Federal Agent Michael Kim? And Agent Kim, this is –”</p><p>“Zahra Namazi,” Agent Kim interrupted. “And I’m going to take a wild guess and say that your friend in the kitchen is Raj Bhandarkar.”</p><p>“You’ve done your homework,” Zahra said, deadpan. She held up her hands. “I’d offer to shake, but we were glittering. Unless you want to join me and Reggie in craft time?”</p><p>“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass – I don’t want to head back to the office all sparkly.” Kim started walking idly around the living room. “We haven’t identified Everett Rourke’s remains yet, but we <em>did</em> just confirm the identity of a woman’s body found in northwestern Pennsylvania last week. And when we checked her background... well, it struck me as quite a coincidence that her last known address matched the contact information you gave my office, Mr. Rourke. So I thought it might be a good idea to pay you a visit. I’m glad I didn’t wait,” he added with another glance at the luggage.</p><p>Aleister took a deep breath, but before he could speak, Zahra held up a hand. “Yeah. You can put that one on me.”” She gave Aleister a level stare before she sat down. “If you know who I am, then you know how I met Al, and you know that we have a history. After we got stuck on La Huerta for six months, all of us stayed friends. We all got damn good reasons for wanting to keep Rourke far away from us. I found out a couple years ago that Christina Langenfelt was an old employee of Rourke’s company, and she was really hung up on Al’s dad. She’s been tracking all of us for years.”</p><p>Kim nodded slowly and his eyes narrowed. “That’s… interesting. I suppose you can prove that?”</p><p>Zahra hesitated, but only for a moment. “Yeah. She left all kinds of boxes in the basement. They were in a locked storage room so I busted the lock when Al moved in. Langenfelt collected information on everyone from the Hartfeld group that got stuck on the island. She dug into our backgrounds, our relationships, everything. I’ll show you. Anyway, after the prison blew up, I decided to try to figure out if Langenfelt was involved somehow. She’d vanished and put this place up for sale, so I suggested that Al buy the place while we waited for word on his dad. I didn’t expect to find all the dossiers, but they’re a hell of a read.”</p><p>“You’re talking like you have experience in tracking people down,” Kim said noncommittally.</p><p>“I did some hacking back in college.”</p><p>“Anything illegal?”</p><p>“I’ll check the statute of limitations and get back to you on that. But old habits die hard so I figured I’d take a whack at it.”</p><p>A glint of amusement shone in Kim’s dark eyes. “I see. And what did you come up with?”</p><p>Zahra shrugged. “Nothing concrete. She sold everything she owned, including this place, and disappeared just before the prison blew up. I figured that there had to be some connection. Maybe if we moved in here, word would eventually get back to her that we knew what she was up to. I haven’t found a trace of her since, though. I’m not totally surprised to find out that Rourke killed her.”</p><p>“You’re getting ahead of me, Ms. Namazi. I didn’t say anything about who might have killed Ms. Langenfelt.” Kim gave Aleister a quick glance. “Do you agree with her assessment?”</p><p>After a moment, Aleister nodded. “I think Zahra is right. It’s certainly not outside of the realm of possibility that my father used her to escape, and he then discarded her. He seems to be good at that,” he added bitterly.</p><p>“I see.” After looking from Aleister to Zahra, Kim seemed to come to a decision. “Opinions at the FBI are divided, but off the record, I think you’re right. We recently had a report from... somewhere in the Midwest. A man matching your father’s description was sighted there.”</p><p>“And you’re wondering if I’m taking my family to join him for a little reunion,” Aleister said.</p><p>“Are you?” Kim asked in a tone of mild interest.</p><p>Aleister laughed sharply. “Agent Kim, if you’re researched my friends, I’m sure that you’ve also looked into my father’s background and you must be aware of all the things that were not revealed to the public during his trial.” The agent gave him a long, considering look, and then nodded. Aleister continued, “Let me assure you – whatever you might have learned about my father, you’ve barely scratched the surface of his insanity. He has certain... obsessions, and yes, I’m afraid that my friends and I are in danger from him. I’m even more afraid for my son. I know all too well what it’s like to grow up as the son of Everett Rourke. <em>My </em>son is only two years old, and he will <em>never</em> know what that is like. If fleeing the country is what it takes to keep him safe, even if my wife and I need to live in a cave in the Himalayas for the next twenty years, then that is what we’re going to do,” he finished fiercely.</p><p>Kim nodded slowly. “We might need you – and your friends – as witnesses at some point, and I’m sure that I’ll have questions for you before then.”</p><p>Zahra stood up. “Leave me your number before you go. When we get where we’re going, we’ll call you – you can interview us from wherever we end up. You can do all kinds of stuff online these days. If you want anything face to face… well, we’ll come back when we think we’ll be safe. You want to see those files? Take ‘em with you if you want – nothing in there that we want to keep.”</p><p>“Sure.” Kim gave her a slight smile. Offhandedly, he said, “My brother-in-law invited me to watch the Condors game at his place this weekend. Should I tell him to expect a change in their lineup?”</p><p>Shrugging, Zahra walked toward the door. “Beats me. Do I look like I pay attention to sports? Basement’s this way.”</p><p>When Aleister was alone, the kitchen door opened and Grace slipped into the living room. “Do you think it’s safe to let him see those boxes?” she asked quietly as she walked to the center of the room.</p><p>“If there were anything that Zahra didn’t want Agent Kim to see, she wouldn’t have offered the files to him,” Aleister replied as he put an arm around her shoulders. “I’m glad that she’s such a quick thinker – by saying that she was responsible for the purchase of this house, she kept me from fumbling for an explanation.”</p><p>“That’s true, I suppose. But when Zahra said she had a plan in case anyone figured out that we had a prior connection to Langenfelt, I didn’t realize she meant falling on her sword for us. I suppose it’s a minor concern, though, compared to... well, everything else.”</p><p>“Indeed. When I saw him on the doorstep, I was certain that he knew about the message my father sent. I don’t suppose there’s been any luck in tracing it?”</p><p>“Afraid not, honey. All your mother can tell for sure is that it went through a dozen proxies, and it originated in the Midwest. The timestamp lines up with the final bank transfer.” She gave Aleister a half-smile. “I left <em>my</em> mother a voicemail saying that we’re going on vacation. I don’t expect to hear from her anytime soon.” Aleister kissed her forehead and held her close. After a moment, Grace straightened her shoulders and pulled away a bit. “We’re almost done packing, and Craig and I were able to pick up everything on Zahra’s shopping list. IRIS says that she’ll automate the security systems here and at Sean’s place, and Jake told me that he and Mike will have the plane ready to go first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“And I’ve told the board of directors that I’ll be unavailable for a while. Laurent will take over day-to-day operations for the time being. He probably has his suspicions as to why we’re leaving on such short notice, but he was tactful enough to keep his questions to himself. He promised to make sure the press release on the scholarship program is ready to release to the media this week. I’ll check in with Estela in a bit to keep her updated on our progress.” He paused. “And... how are you holding up?”</p><p>To his surprise, Grace laughed softly. “Believe it or not, I’m relieved that we’re doing something besides waiting. I have a few dozen drones ready to go – Zahra and I will finish programming them when we’re in the air, and we have enough components to specialize them if we have to. Once we’re on La Huerta, I’ll find out what Varyyn meant when he said he had some thoughts about how to place them.”</p><p>Aleister smiled down at her. “Have I told you lately that you are a rare, rare find?”</p><p>“Not recently.” Standing on her tiptoes, Grace pulled him down for a kiss. When they separated, she looked up at him and said, “The Himalayas?”</p><p>Aleister shrugged. “Why not? Some nice curtains, a few thick rugs – I’m sure we could make it feel quite homey in no time at all.”</p><p>“Well, let’s hold off on that for a while.” Grace took his hand and added, “For now, let’s go see how much trouble our boy is getting into. I only had time for a quick peek in the kitchen when Craig and I got back but even if Raj doesn’t mind, I’m not sure that glitter and eggs are a good combination.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting back on his heels, Diego sighed. “Okay, I think that should be good enough. I hope.”</p><p>Varyyn examined the walls of the small wooden enclosure he and Diego had constructed against the side of the Catalysts’ beach house, and he checked the latch on the door built into one of its walls. “It seems sturdy enough to withstand two small cats, at least. The steps against the wall will make it easy for them to get in and out of the window.” He seated himself on the ground next to his husband. “I think Taylor and Estela will be pleased with your surprise.”</p><p>“I hope so. Since they’re not sure how long they’re going to be here, they don’t want to leave their cats back in San Trobida. This way, at least they won’t be cooped up in the house all the time. I still wish we had chicken wire or something so they could see outside. It’s basically just a big closet now and trust me, they’re not a lot of fun to be stuck inside of.” Diego frowned. “Do you think we should have put a roof on it? I don’t want the kittens getting wet. Or what if they manage to scale the walls and jump off and run into the jungle?”</p><p>“If it rains, they will go inside the house, and I will show off my tracking skills if they manage to escape. But if Taylor and Estela would like a roof, it can be added in an hour.” Diego started to say something, but Varyyn kept talking. “We cannot prepare for everything, my love. We can strengthen our defenses, and we can plan what we will do if our defenses fail. Worrying will not make anything less likely to happen.”</p><p>“I guess.” Diego looked at the door. “We need to move the latch a lot higher up, though. I think it’s safe from Reggie but Xiraana can probably reach it. And if she can’t, she’ll just drag over something to stand on.”</p><p>Varyyn smiled slightly. “All right, <em>that</em> is something we should worry about. We will move the latch to the top of the door before our friends arrive.” His smile faded. “You are afraid for them.”</p><p>Keeping his eyes on the door, Diego nodded. “Yeah. The plane will land in La Colina anytime now. They’re spending the night there, and they should all be here by noon tomorrow. And I know that there’s not much of a chance that Rourke and Lundgren have even left the States yet... but that’s part of what scares me, you know? We don’t know where they are, and we don’t know what they’ve been up to, and we don’t know what they’re planning.” He grimaced. “The only thing we <em>can</em> be sure of, I guess, is that Rourke wants to get back here.”</p><p>“He does. But my people held the Hydra at bay for years, and you and your friends defeated him. He had an army at his back then and now he is alone except for one man – a man who has his own goals, and who will not hesitate to betray Rourke if it serves his purpose. Rourke’s madness and Lundgren’s greed and cruelty make them dangerous, but they are also weaknesses that we can use against them.”</p><p>Diego gave him a sidelong look. “Are you really that confident, or are you just trying to make us both feel better?”</p><p>Varyyn laughed softly. “Perhaps the second more than the first. I… do not like to think of either of them coming back to our island, but I refuse to believe that they will succeed in whatever their plans may be.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right.” Diego put his glasses on top of his head and rubbed a hand over his face. “I talked to Grace yesterday. For months I’ve been wishing that she and Aleister would bring Reggie to La Huerta because I thought he’d be safer here... but now that he’s coming, I’m not sure this is the best place for him anymore. Not if Rourke is heading in the same direction.”</p><p>“I know.” Varyyn put an arm around Diego. “But Aleister and Grace both spent far too many years in loneliness. Now that they have created a family of their own, I do not think either of them would be willing to break it apart, even for a short time. And no matter what might happen over the next days or weeks – or months, if it comes to that – Reggie will be safest and happiest with his parents.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Diego muttered. “It’s just... I wish I could do something that’s actually helpful. Everyone else is making plans on how to stop Rourke and Lundgren, and what’s my contribution? A catio.”</p><p>Varyyn shook his head in mild exasperation. “Beloved, you are doing something to ease your friends’ worries. There is no such thing as a small act of love.” After getting to his feet, he extended a hand to Diego. “Come. We will finish preparing the house for our friends’ arrival, and then we will go back to our home until tomorrow. And as for what we will do after that... well, we will do what needs to be done.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“They are <em>not</em> going to be happy about this,” Taylor said as she looked at the large pet carrier at her feet.</p><p>“I know, but it’ll be safer for them, at least during takeoff and landing. And if you would just hold still so I can get this harness on you, <em>idiota</em>, you’ll be able to have some freedom on the airplane,” Estela told the struggling kitten in her lap. “Look at how good your brother is being. Don’t you want to be good like your brother?”</p><p>“In all fairness to Canela, I don’t think Jeb is being good on purpose. I think he’s paralyzed with confusion.” The orange kitten blinked at the sound of Taylor’s voice, but he didn’t stir from where he was lying on his back with all four paws in the air. “Now I’m having second thoughts about bringing them with us. Do you think they’d be happier if we dropped them off with Nicolas?”</p><p>Estela removed her finger from Canela’s tiny jaws. “I keep telling you, no nibbles,” she crooned patiently. More loudly, she said, “I know that Tio wouldn’t mind a bit, but I’m not sure if Guapito would agree. Even if he is the father, he’s not too fond of kittens. If they were just a little older, and if we could be sure that we’d only be away for a few days, I’d ask one of the Castillo children to stop over a few times a day to check on them. But they’re still to young to be in the house alone all night, and... we don’t really know how long we’ll be on La Huerta.”</p><p> “I know, I know. It’s just....” As she sat on the sofa besides Estela, Taylor looked around the living room, at the pale terra cotta walls covered in photographs and artwork, at the comfortable furniture she and Estela had gradually filled their house with. “I really love this place,” she murmured.</p><p>“I know, <em>querida</em>,” Estela answered. “And I hope we won’t be away from it for long... all right, there you go.” She set Canela down, and the kitten immediately started gnawing on her harness. “That’s right, Canelita. You show that thing who’s in charge.” She looked over at Taylor, and her voice softened. “I promise, it won’t be for long.”</p><p>Taylor kept looking at the walls. She picked up one of the brightly colored pillows that Diego had sent with her when they left La Huerta and held it loosely in her arms. “What did you tell Nicolas? We don’t have to break the news to him when he comes over for dinner tonight, do we?”</p><p>“No, he knows that we’re leaving tomorrow morning with the others. I told him the truth... well, most of it. He knows we believe that Rourke has escaped, and that we’re going to La Huerta for a while until he’s recaptured.” She smiled slightly. “<em>Tio</em> offered to move in with us here to protect us both.”</p><p>Taylor laughed. “That sounds like him. I’m a little worried about him, though... do you think it’s likely that Rourke and Lundgren will come to San Trobida?”</p><p>Estela shook her head firmly. “No. Even before we received that message, Aleister and I were both convinced that our father’s goal is to get to La Huerta as quickly as possible. And if he believes that we’re all there waiting for him... well, his pride won’t allow him to waste time with anyone or anything else. He said he left something behind and he won’t want to give us a chance to figure out what that is and get to it first.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Taylor hugged the pillow a little more tightly. “I... I was created to stop Rourke. Vaanu’s main goal was to escape Earth, but they needed me to do it, and that meant defeating Rourke. And now, it’s like we’re right back where we started. Do you know how much I want to have some purpose in my life besides stopping him?” she asked quietly. “I was just getting used to living a normal boring life – going shopping, visiting with our neighbors, working with Padre Mateo’s housing group – and boom, I’m dealing with that madman again. Only this time, I don’t have Vaanu or the Endless to help me. How am I supposed to handle him when I’m just... well, human?”</p><p>Turning a little so she was facing Taylor, Estela leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “No, <em>mi vida,</em> no. You’re not dealing with him alone. Yes, this has to be the end of it. He’s hurt far too many people, and... I think I always suspected that it would be up to us to finish him. I was relieved when he was imprisoned but I knew it would only be a matter of time before he found a way to escape. He’s insane, and he’s evil, and it doesn’t matter whether the madness or the evil is stronger in him. He has to be stopped. Last time....” Estela’s voice quavered a little. “Last time, you were the only one who could stop him. This time, we’re all standing side by side with you.  This time, <em>I’ll</em> be by your side, no matter what.”</p><p>Wrapping her arms around her wife, Taylor buried her face in Estela’s shoulder. As frightened as she was about what Rourke was planning, the thought of anything happening to the ones she loved – to Estela, most of all... that stirred a terror in her soul that she’d never felt before.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Michelle kept her eyes on her feet as Sean paced their hotel room, but she didn’t try to pretend that she wasn’t listening to his phone conversation. “I know what my contract says, Carleen. But I need to take some time off. ...No, I don’t know how long it’s going to take.” Turning to Michelle, he rolled his eyes and she gave him a sympathetic smile before turning back to her pedicure. “Well, think of something. Tell Coach and the owners that I’m in rehab, for all I care.” The voice coming through the phone grew louder, and Sean held the phone away from his ear for a moment. “Then tell them something that they <em>will</em> believe. Remember when I had you negotiate a contract that lets me take emergency leave with no advance notice? This is why. ...Okay, Carleen. I appreciate it. ...Yes, we can talk about a bonus for you when I get back home. I’ll be in touch.”</p><p>Ending the call, Sean sat down heavily on the bed. Michelle carefully steadied her nail polish – she wasn’t about to waste an entire bottle of YSL La Laque by spilling it all over the place– before she asked, “So how did it go?”</p><p>Sean laughed. “I hired Carleen because she’s one of the best sports agents in the business. I’m making her earn her retainer this week. Probably wasn’t any tougher than what you went through with Edenbrook’s Chief of Staff, though.”</p><p>Michelle looked at her toes critically before putting her nail polish away. “Emergency family leave,” she replied with a shrug, “the same as you. Someday they’re going to contact my mother and then I’ll be in trouble – with the hospital, and with Mom. I’m not sure which is more frightening.”</p><p>Stretching out his legs, Sean leaned back on his hands and looked at Michelle. “So what do you think is going to happen?”</p><p>“When we get back? I suppose Dr. Bannerji will give me one of his mournful ‘I wish you would be honest with me’ looks, and I’ll spend a few weeks <em>not</em> complaining about pulling every crap shift on the schedule. No big deal,” she answered.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Michelle gave him a smile as she leaned back against the headboard. “I know. I... don’t even want to guess what’s going to happen on La Huerta. I know that IRIS has a list of all the tech equipment Rourke has been ordering – according to what Grace and Aleister tell me, it doesn’t add up to anything good. All we can do is get there as fast as we can, and then take it step by step.” She looked at Sean closely. “You’ve got something on your mind, don’t you?”</p><p>Sean kept looking around the hotel room. “Just... remembering. This is a lot nicer than the rooms they gave us the first time we headed to La Huerta.”</p><p>“Oh, lord, I’d almost forgotten about that. That hotel didn’t really give us the best impression of Costa Rica, huh?” They both laughed at the memory. “At least Zahra enjoyed the scorpion in her bathtub.”</p><p>“Yeah. She said she expected it to be the highlight of her week.” Sean’s smile faded. “And you expected me to join you in your room. I stayed up drinking with Craig instead. I screwed up.”</p><p>Michelle nodded. “...Yes. But so did I. Even after dating for a year, I don’t think we really knew each other. It didn’t even occur to us that we didn’t know each other, did it?”</p><p>“Nope. We were both too wrapped up in being Hartfeld’s golden couple.” Sean sighed. “I shouldn’t have listened to your friends when they said you were cheating on me.” Michelle made a rude noise, and Sean laughed. “Right. They weren’t your friends, were they? Your sorority sisters, then. I definitely should’ve told you why I was angry.”</p><p>Staring at her toes – they were almost dry – Michelle said, “You should have. And I should have gone after you. I guess... I always assumed that whatever problems I had, I could power through them. I was used to thinking that I had everything figured out, and that I could achieve whatever I wanted through willpower alone. I prided myself on how hard I worked for what I had. But I was afraid that... well, that I’d look weak if I let you see how badly I was hurting.”</p><p>“And I was afraid of looking like a fool,” Sean agreed softly. “Neither of us was strong enough to be honest back then. With each other, or with ourselves.”</p><p>Michelle finally looked up to give him a warm smile. “As weird as it sounds, I’m glad that we broke up. We were too wrapped up in how we looked to the world from the outside. We both had a lot of work to do on ourselves.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you agreed to give us another shot.” Sean looked at her for several heartbeats; then, taking a deep breath, he stood up. “Okay. I... kinda had an idea of how I wanted this to play out. Roses and candlelight and it would’ve looked great on Pictagram. But... the hell with the way things look from the outside.”</p><p>Michelle gave Sean a wary look as he walked around to her side of the bed. “...Sean?”</p><p>“But I’m doing <em>this</em> part right.” Sean got down on one knee and took both of her hands. “Michelle Nguyen, you are the smartest, toughest, most fearless person I have ever met. You’re gorgeous, too. I’m a better man for having you in my life, and you giving me a second chance was a gift that I didn’t deserve. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that you made the right decision. Michelle, will you – <em>mrmph</em>!” Sean laughed in delight as Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m guessing this isn’t a refusal. Aren’t you afraid of smudging your toes?”</p><p>“I am not.” Michelle pulled his head down to hers for a long kiss. When they separated, she said in a voice shaking with emotion, “But if you want an official answer: yes, Sean Gayle, I will marry you. Whether it’s a big showy tabloid-ready affair, or just our friends and a red ribbon, I want to spend my life with you. <em>Yes.</em>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mike looked up when Quinn entered the pilot’s cabin. “Is everything okay back there?”</p><p>Quinn smiled as she sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. “I couldn’t get comfortable, but Jake is dead to the world. I really envy the way you two can both fall asleep in a few seconds.”</p><p>“Military training – there are breathing techniques that help. By now, it’s just a matter of training and habit. I’ll teach you the trick if you want.”</p><p>“I’d appreciate that. There aren’t many things I like more than a good night’s sleep.” Quinn indicated the view through the windscreen. “But the important question is, is everything okay out there?”</p><p>Mike nodded. “Yeah. The Blue Fairy said that she’d keep an eye on the airfield until we take off in the morning, but me and Grandpa both... well, I guess I shouldn’t speak for Jake, but I’m still not entirely used to trusting a hologram with my security. Not even a hologram who trades recipes with Master Chef.”</p><p>“IRIS took all of us a little time to get used to,” Quinn said softly. “When Aleister said he was working on reconstructing IRIS’s code, I think we all had more than a few reservations – and I know that none of us ever expected she would be capable of independent thought. And I <em>know</em> that none of us expected her to be so... mom-ish.”</p><p>Glancing over at her, Mike asked, “Do you think that’s what Aleister planned? The AI becoming self-aware, I mean. I’m not much for coding, but I can’t figure out how that was possible.”</p><p>Quinn thought it over. “It probably shouldn’t have been. But if it weren’t for La Huerta, I’d be dead. There’s a... a power there that can’t be explained by human technology, or religion, or metaphysics. I’m not sure whether the crystals are batteries that store that power, or whether they channel it, or if there’s something else entirely going on. But even after Vaanu left, some of the power stayed behind... maybe even most of it. I think that maybe, IRIS’s code was somehow infused with that power.” She laughed a little. “Or who knows, maybe Imogen’s ghost moved in and possessed the code – I don’t think we’ll ever know for sure.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Mike looked out over the airfield. Very quietly, he said, “Estela said that she grabbed every crystal she could get her hands on to bring her wife back, but there are still a lot buried deep underground. That’s got to be what Rourke is after. The Emperor used them to open up a gateway between realities – is that what Rourke is planning?”</p><p>“Maybe. I don’t know if he’s thought far enough ahead to actually have a concrete plan beyond getting to La Huerta. And Estela says Rourke probably doesn’t know yet that Lundgren is from another timeline. How likely do you think that is?” Quinn asked.</p><p>“Knowing the General? Pretty likely. He’d keep that to himself, I think. Rourke is nuts and I’m sure that Lundgren figures he’s easy to control.” His mouth twisted. “He’s all about control. However you want to define ‘sadist,’ that’s what he is. After Lundgren killed Jake on my side, I went on the run. Two weeks later, my entire family was rounded up and executed. He called it a purge. Maybe he did it so I couldn’t turn to them for help. It’s more likely that he did it just to show me that he could. Lundgren’s a monster, pure and simple.”</p><p>After a long moment, Quinn put her hand on his... and after an even longer moment, Mike shifted his hand to grasp hers lightly. Finally, he looked over at her. “Bet your hotel room is a lot more comfortable than that chair.”</p><p>“I bet you’re right,” Quinn agreed without moving. “But I probably wouldn’t get much rest anyway. Why don’t you go in the back and sleep for a while? No reason we can’t have three watches instead of two – that way, you and Jake will both be a little more rested tomorrow.” She gave Mike a quick smile. “It’s probably safer for me to take a nap while we’re in the air, compared to either of you.”</p><p>Mike hesitated, but not for long. He squeezed her hand and said, “Thanks, Red. I’ll be back in a couple hours. Shout if you see anything.”</p><p>“You got it.” Quinn smiled as Mike left the cabin. When she was alone, she sighed, turned down the overhead light, and made herself comfortable.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agent Kim is from Veil of Secrets, probably my favorite Pixelberry one-shot. I needed an FBI agent and while I can't remember if VOS ever specifically said what state it was set in, it was definitely New England. So in my headcanon, Agent Kim was probably based in the Boston office.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Everett Rourke sat hunched over a rickety desk. The lighting in this run-down motel was abysmal, and Rourke put down his soldering gun with a frustrated oath. At least Lundgren had left for the evening; Rourke wasn’t pleased that the General was wasting their dwindling funds on his recreational activities, but he was trying to be philosophical about it. If the cost of a cheap prostitute or two was all it took to enjoy a bit of much-needed solitude, it was probably a wise investment. A small television set with a broken screen sat on the floor. He toyed with the notion of telling Lundgren to buy a replacement, but only for a moment. They were planning to be in San Antonio for another day before they continued their journey. He could function without television for a while. Then he wouldn’t be distracted by watching the news... news that was dominated by drivel about the Hall/Rourke/Montoya Foundation’s recently-announced scholarship program. How <em>dare</em> his offspring associate his name with such frivolous programs? If they wanted to waste their money (<em>it should have been his money</em>) on scholarships, they at least could have selected practical technological or scientific fields. Instead, the bulk of the scholarships were for inconsequential things like music and... and <em>agronomy</em>. He was filled with rage at the thought of <em>his</em> name being associated with farming. What kind of –</p>
<p>With an effort, Rourke quelled his growing rage. He’d put things right soon enough. He ran a critical eye over the small metal box in front of him and tested the sliding door built into its top. It was probably good enough for its intended purpose, he reluctantly concluded. It was rough and decidedly inelegant, and far from his best work. But it only had to work for a short time. Soon enough, he wouldn’t have to rely on jury-rigged devices like this. Soon enough, he’d have all the resources he could possibly want.</p>
<p>He’d have everything that he deserved.</p>
<p>Setting the box to one side, Rourke turned to his other project. <em>This</em>... this would surely be far more useful. He opened a program on his computer, and he smiled at the placid face that greeted him. It bore a general resemblance to its inspiration, but no more: Rourke had been too focused on other things during their brief conversation to pay attention to minutiae. “Good evening, CLIO. Let’s run through your identifying information, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Rourke.” The voice was still a bit more artificial than he wanted it to be. When he’d built IRIS, he’d been able to rely on recordings of Imogen’s voice to replicate her speech patterns. CLIO’s inspiration was largely a blank to him. Rourke only had a few vague memories of meeting the woman – her name escaped him – when she worked at Rourke Industries, and they’d only exchanged a few sentences before her regrettable, though necessary, demise. Perhaps it was for the best. This way, he could make CLIO into whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>“Identify yourself.”</p>
<p>A brief pause. Then: “I am CLIO.” The face stared out of the screen, still placid, still tranquil.</p>
<p>Rourke waited for a moment; when the AI remained silent, he scribbled a short note. He’d have to fine-tune its conversational protocols. “Why is your designation CLIO?”</p>
<p>“CLIO is an acronym. It stands for Comprehensive Logistical Information Organization.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. And what is your purpose?”</p>
<p>“My primary purpose is to assist Everett Aleister Rourke the First. My secondary purpose is to assess Mr. Rourke’s environs for any potential threats. My tertiary purpose is to act as a data repository. My quaternary purpose is to assess–”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. That’s enough for now. Run a risk assessment.”</p>
<p>CLIO’s face flickered for a moment. “According to the tracking device you placed on the vehicle he is using, General Lundgren is outside of my range. Therefore, he is more than a half-mile from this location and he is not an immediate threat. The room to your left is unoccupied. There are two people in the room to your right. They are asleep. There are three people in the room across the hall. One is asleep. Two are having sex. The room to their left is unoccupied. It is unlikely that any of the people within my range are an immediate threat to you.”</p>
<p>Rourke nodded. He’d have to see about expanding CLIO’s range. “Very good. What is our financial status?”</p>
<p>A spreadsheet opened in the corner of the screen. “Your bank balance is seventy-eight thousand, four hundred and twenty-seven dollars and eighteen cents. Fifty thousand dollars has been designated as payment for the boat General Lundgren plans to purchase.”</p>
<p>Rourke thought for a moment. Their funds were dwindling far more quickly than he had anticipated… the remaining sum wouldn’t leave much money for the equipment he still needed, much less supplies for their Caribbean excursion. Fortunately, it wasn’t likely that Lundgren would have many objections to disposing of the boat’s current owner rather than paying him. Yes, that would be the most practical way to extend their funds. “Have my Chosen left the United States yet?”</p>
<p>“It is probable. A plane registered to Rourke International arrived in La Colina yesterday, and it left early this morning. According to the flight manifest, the pilot is Jacob L. McKenzie. The co-pilot is Michael D. Choi.”</p>
<p>So there would be no point in visiting San Trobida; the General would be happy to hear that. Rourke frowned when he thought about his children beating him to La Huerta… it couldn’t be helped at this point, however. “And I suppose my darling wife is still receiving alerts each time the bank account is accessed?”</p>
<p>“She is.” CLIO’s face blurred and resolved into an almost comically tragic expression, and Rourke jotted <em>regulate facial reactions</em> on the list of needed modifications. “I have attempted to block her access to the Wells Fargo databases but I have been unsuccessful.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Rourke nodded to himself. It was probably for the best... this way, his offspring and their accomplices would feel like they had some small control over their situation. He smiled as he imagined their growing dread as they realized he was growing ever closer to their little refuge. “Very well, CLIO, that will do for now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Rourke. I will wait for your further –”</p>
<p>Rourke ended the program in mid-sentence. There was still some work to do, but the AI was showing considerable promise. Smiling to himself, he picked up the small drone next to his laptop. He carefully opened it up and removed a computer chip. Holding it to the light, he murmured, “Now, what can I do with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, let me take him.” Grace reached up, and Aleister carefully passed their sleeping son into her arms. Possibly sensing his parents’ agitation, Reggie had barely slept in their hotel room the previous night, and he’d been far fussier than usual during the flight from San Trobida. Once the plane had landed, however, he’d started to calm down and by the time the Catalysts had transferred their belongings to the speedboats for the trip to the beach house, he’d fallen into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>They were all gathered in the kitchen now, helping Raj unpack the boxes of groceries that he’d brought along. Since they had no idea how long their stay would be, they’d stocked up as thoroughly as possible; with a half-smile, Raj told Varyyn, “If we run through all of this, I’ll just have to get some foraging tips.”</p>
<p>Opening a carton of shelf-stable milk, Zahra poured some over a bowl of colorful cereal. As she sat down, she said, “IRIS, have you figured out what we’re gonna be up against yet?”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, IRIS turned from Reggie. “I’ve been analyzing the activity on the bank account to see what Everett might have planned. There have been significant withdrawals of cash, so it’s likely that either Everett or General Lundgren, or possibly both, have made illegal purchases of some kind. As for the debit transactions, they’ve bought computer parts, several high-end drones, laser sights... it’s quite an assortment. The components they purchased could be used in several different ways. However, I think this is one likely configuration that we should be concerned about.” A three-dimensional schematic blinked into view hovering above the map of La Huerta spread over the kitchen table.</p>
<p>Taylor stared at it blankly; then, in a flash, she understood what it was. Before she could say anything, though, Grace spoke up. “He’s blocking you?” She shifted Reggie to her other shoulder; the toddler stirred and mumbled, but he was asleep again in seconds. Grace tenderly straightened his bright red hat as she stared at the schematic.</p>
<p>Estela looked at the diagram and shook her head. “You’re going to have to explain what you’re talking about, Grace.”</p>
<p>“I got this.” Zahra stood and used her spoon as a pointer. “Tell me if I’m wrong, IRIS, but I don’t think I am. It’s a transmitter. There’s a directional laser beam right here. Actually, it looks multidirectional... I’ll spare you the jargon. Can’t be sure without seeing the code, but it looks like this is supposed to block something, probably a boat or a plane, from radar or satellite detection. Rourke used to have IRIS block La Huerta from satellite signals – he’d know how to throw together something on the fly that can do the same thing.”</p>
<p>“He would indeed,” IRIS said grimly.</p>
<p>“Wait. Does this mean that they could already be here?” Quinn asked in alarm.</p>
<p>“Not a chance. We’ve been following the money – the debit card was accessed just outside San Antonio yesterday, Corpus Christi first thing this morning. The last few purchases were food, camping equipment, stuff like that. They’re not planning on hitting any hotels on their way here. Balance on the card is getting low, so we won’t be able to use that to track them soon.” Zahra sat down again and scooped up some more cereal. “They’re probably getting ready to leave the States.”</p>
<p>Sean walked around the kitchen table, staring at the map spread out on its top. “If that transmitter can shield them from detection by air or sea, they could be planning on using either a boat or a plane. If we can’t use their financial transactions to track them, how do we find out how they’re planning on getting here?”</p>
<p>“It won’t be by air,” Taylor said decisively.</p>
<p>“E.T.’s right.” Mike looked around the group. “Back on my side, La Huerta was covered with detection drones, kinda like what IRIS is using now. Lundgren is probably anticipating that we put something similar in play. The drones are too mobile – and there are too many of `em – for that blocker to work on all of them. A plane is way too big to slip through the net. A small boat would have a better chance.”</p>
<p>“It would. And now we need to discuss where they are likely to land that boat.” Frowning, Aleister sat back in his chair. “The message referred to something that my father left behind here. Estela and I dismantled all of his facilities except for the Elysian Lodge, and he was notified that the buildings were taken down years ago. I doubt that there’s anything remaining here that he could want. We didn’t find any meaningful technology at the lodge, and we examined the land it sits on – there’s a basement, but underground imaging didn’t reveal any sub-basements or hidden tunnels. I can’t think of any other place he’d be likely to go.”</p>
<p>“I think you have forgotten something. I will explain.” Leaning forward, Varyyn began pointing out different parts of the map. “First, as to their likely arrival point. There are many shallow coral reefs to the north and the northwest. It would not be impossible to navigate them, but they are tricky for sailors unfamiliar with our waters. That is why it is unlikely that they will land anywhere with easy access to the lodge. I do not think that is their destination. The reefs on the east side of the island are smaller, deeper, and easier to avoid. There are no reefs at all in the waters off Karaax’tel, but there are several small villages up and down the coast to its north – Rourke and Lundgren would be spotted right away by my people and by IRIS’s drones if they landed there. Sharktooth Island is currently uninhabited, but it is too near Elyys’tel to escape our notice. That cannot be their goal either.”</p>
<p>Jake nodded. “And even if Lundgren doesn’t know much about this world, Phony Stark spent enough years on La Huerta to know the island pretty well. He’d insist on landing somewhere they wouldn’t be caught right away. The south and west sides of the island are closer to the mainland, and there aren’t a whole lot of reefs offshore – it’d make a lot more sense to approach from that direction.”</p>
<p>Varyyn tapped the location of the beach house. “The Hydra could surely discover the location of this house with ease. He would not risk confronting you here before he is ready.” His finger moved up along the west coast of La Huerta. “Your airfield is here, and there are small fishing villages here... and here. They would be fairly easy to avoid, but there would still be a risk of detection. It would be unwise to approach from the west.” He looked around the table. “However, there are no settlements in <em>this</em> area. I believe you are familiar with it.” He tapped the southeast coast of La Huerta.</p>
<p>“Rosencraft Manor,” Taylor breathed. She sat down slowly. “Quinn and I found a portrait of Rourke there, so he definitely knew about the building.” That didn’t make any sense, though... if the portrait had been there in the 1920s, who had put it there? Was Rourke already traveling through time before their arrival? Gathering her thoughts, she looked at Aleister and Estela. “When you were dismantling all of the facilities, did you check the manor?” The siblings exchanged a stricken look, and Taylor sighed. “For all we know, there’s another Lernaean Gate there.”</p>
<p>“There is not,” IRIS said. “Everett never used Rosencraft Manor as a research facility, and I would have known of any experiments that were performed there. He had dreams of restoring it to its former glory – he said it would be a lovely summer home. He visited it several times, but he never requested my presence.” She frowned. “That alone should have told me that the site was significant.”</p>
<p>Nodding slowly, Mike said, “It was the Emperor’s private residence.” He frowned. “By the end, though, he’d stripped the surrounding area clean like the rest of La Huerta. There were a lot of crystal deposits deep underground, and I guess the Emperor wanted them more than fancy landscaping.”</p>
<p>“This part of the island was the earliest home of the Vaanti,” Varyyn agreed, “and it was always rich in Vaanu’s magic. It is a sacred site to us. That is why my people do not live there.”</p>
<p>“And it’s fairly close to the caves near Karaax’tel. Estela found all kinds of crystals there. It makes sense that there would be a lot of crystals around the manor too,” Diego said.</p>
<p>“This is true. Uqzhaal was a very young man when visitors from the outside world arrived to build their house there – he took it as a sign that they were emissaries of the Endless, and he convinced the Vaanti that we should leave them in peace. That was when Uqzhaal’s religious influence over my people began to grow, in fact. And when the visitors disappeared several years later, he said that they had surely gone to rejoin the Endless.” Varyyn gave Taylor a small shrug. “He was not entirely wrong, was he?”</p>
<p>“No... no, he wasn’t,” Taylor murmured. It had been the guests at Flora’s wedding who had fallen through a time rift; it had been their descendants who had evolved over the millennia into the Vaanti. Had Flora survived her shooting? Had she and Eugene found some sort of happiness in their primeval Eden? Was there any way....</p>
<p>With a start, Taylor realized that the conversation had carried on around her and she tried to pick up the thread. “Is there any way to make sure that’s where they go ashore?” Grace was asking.</p>
<p>Varyyn circled the part of the map showing the manor with his finger. “The drones that you placed in Karaax’tel fly over this area, but their coverage is incomplete. I know that you intended to increase their number but I would suggest that you do not. In fact, you should change their flight pattern to leave that part of La Huerta largely uncovered. Do not stop your surveillance altogether – that would arouse their suspicions. We will pull back our fishing boats in the nearby waters for the time being, and the shoreline itself will be our bait.”</p>
<p>“And if we’re lucky, Rourke and Lundgren will think they’ve identified a hole in our defenses, and they’ll head right for that spot.” Michelle took a step away from the wall to stand next to Sean.</p>
<p>“If they fall for it, Maybelline. It’s a gamble.” Jake looked over at Varyyn. “Could you have your warriors waiting for them? Whack `em as soon as they get off their boat. That’d be our best shot at taking them down.”</p>
<p>“That would be my preference,” Varyyn replied drily.</p>
<p>Aleister shook his head. “I agree in principle... but that would leave an important question unanswered.” He looked at Estela and, after a moment, she nodded. Turning back to the group, he went on. “The phrasing of my father’s message implies that he doesn’t merely want to retrieve something he left on La Huerta – he also wants us to know what it is. I think for our ultimate safety, we need to find out what he meant.” He turned to IRIS. “I know you said he never conducted any experiments in the manor that you were aware of, Mother. Could there have been research that he kept from you?”</p>
<p>IRIS thought it over. “It’s unlikely – he relied on me to keep all of his data handy – but it’s possible. Even if there were things that he kept from me, though, I found nothing of that nature afterwards in any of the computer files. I did a quite thorough scan of the island not too long ago and I didn’t see anything worrying. But that doesn’t mean that there couldn’t be some sort of natural feature that he intended to use.”</p>
<p>Estela propped her chin on her fist as she studied the map. She glanced at Zahra. “If they were just in Corpus Christi, and if they <em>are</em> traveling by boat, how quickly do you think they could get here?”</p>
<p>Zahra shrugged. “Impossible to say – it depends on how fast their boat is. They could still be in Texas, or they could be on their way right now, or they could make a pit stop somewhere along the way. Fastest way would be to go straight down the Gulf of Mexico – safest way would be keeping near the shoreline. Of course, then they’d be more likely to run into ocean traffic... like I said, we can’t be sure. We probably have... oh, two or three days at least. Maybe a week if we’re lucky. I don’t think we oughtta count on luck, though.”</p>
<p>“Neither do I.” Estela looked around the table. “But we definitely have time to go over there and at least take a quick look around, don’t we?”</p>
<p>“That’s probably a good idea. We could take one of the boats along the coast and get the lay of the land, take a look around the manor to see if we can figure out what Rourke might be looking for,” Mike said. “We should be quick about it, though.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Varyyn stood up. “We still have several hours of daylight, so I suggest that we leave immediately.” He glanced at Diego, who nodded and took out his phone. “We will call Elyys’tel and let our people know what our plans are. I will have warriors from Karaax’tel awaiting our arrival – they will be able to help us search, and they will be less likely to leave signs of their presence. That way, Rourke and Lundgren will not be alerted that we are aware of their plans.”</p>
<p>As the group began to disperse, Taylor stayed seated for a moment, lost in thought. She jumped as a hand landed softly on her shoulder. “Are you all right?” Estela asked in concern.</p>
<p>“All things considered? Nope,” Taylor responded with an attempted smile.</p>
<p>Estela considered her carefully. “Come on,” she said quietly. Leading Taylor into their bedroom, she closed the door. Jeb looked around from where he sat in the open window, but only for a moment before he hopped down to the ground outside. Walking over to the window, Taylor peered out into the small enclosure. She wasn’t sure if Diego had been more embarrassed when he showed them what he’d built for their cats, or when Estela had hugged him and thanked him profusely. She had to smile when she looked out of the window and saw Jeb carefully stalking a large red bug as it scurried across the ground. It was a perfect little hunting ground for him.</p>
<p>“Taylor.” Joining her at the window, Estela took her hand. “As soon as Varyyn pointed to Rosencraft Manor, you looked like you’d seen a ghost. What is it?”</p>
<p>Taylor took a deep breath. Going to her suitcase, she carefully lifted a sullen Canela from its contents and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. “I printed all of this off before we left,” she said as she opened the folder about Flora Sullivan. Briefly explaining its contents, she concluded, “I haven’t said anything about this to Diego. It’s just so far-fetched, you know?”</p>
<p>“Says my beautiful crystal alien wife,” Estela replied with a quick smile. It faded as she looked at the grainy photograph of Flor Serrano. “It really is her... they’ve got to be the same person.” She looked up at Taylor. “What do you think it means?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Taylor exclaimed as she sat on the bed. “But nothing about La Huerta is random – even when we don’t understand the pattern or even see it, we know there <em>is</em> a pattern.” She hesitated. “Do... do you remember the conversation we had just before we moved away from La Huerta? We were wondering why Vaanu never used any of the island’s previous human visitors to create a go-between. You thought that it was the electrical storm that created me, but I was on the plane already when the storm started. I was there... and I was sitting next to Diego.” She looked up at Estela. “That first night at the Celestial, Diego was in my room when I found a letter between Eugene and Flora in my bed. How could it have been there? The wedding was sometime in the summer of 1924 – at any rate, that’s when the New York newspapers started talking about Barnaby’s disappearance, along with Flora and all of the other guests – but the Celestial was built decades after the wedding, and it was miles away from the manor. There’s no rational explanation for the letter being in my room.”</p>
<p>Estela’s eyes grew distant. “I don’t know how to explain it, either... is there any way my father could have found the letter and left it there, to steer you toward the manor?” She didn’t sound convinced by her own theory.</p>
<p>“We all grabbed keys at random,” Taylor said. “He couldn’t have been sure which room I’d end up in. Yes, the letter probably would have found its way to me sooner or later if it had wound up in someone else’s bed, but if Rourke put it there as a clue, he wouldn’t have left it to chance. And for that matter, I’ve racked my brains and I can’t think of a single reason <em>why </em>Rourke would have cared if I knew about Flora and the manor. There’s no way I can come up with that he would have benefitted from my knowing about it, and he never does anything unless it serves his purpose. I can’t explain how or why, but I honestly don’t think that letter would have shown up there if Diego hadn’t been with me, and I think....”</p>
<p>Almost reluctantly, Estela asked, “What? What do you think?”</p>
<p>Taylor swallowed hard. “I think it was Diego that triggered my creation somehow. He’s related to Flor Serrano. Flor is Flora. Flora is the Bride. The Bride is the mother of the Vaanti – either she lived and she had descendants, or she’s part of their mythology as a legendary figure. Either way, her decision to choose Eugene over Arthur Barnaby resulted in the birth of the Vaanti. This is just a gut feeling, but I don’t think I would have ever existed if Diego hadn’t come to La Huerta. I don’t understand how Diego could have any of Vaanu’s power – and honestly, I’m not entirely sure that he does – but I think he might be able to channel it somehow.”</p>
<p>“Maybe… maybe you’re right.” Sitting down beside her, Estela glanced over one of the articles about Barnaby before letting it drop to the bed. “The day you came back, I accused Vaanu of using Diego. They told me… what was it? They said that they didn’t make Diego into anything that he wasn’t already, and that he only found what he was supposed to find here. I suppose with everything else going on that day, and being so wrapped up in having you back… it just never occurred to me to talk to Diego about it afterwards. Have you told him about this research?”</p>
<p>“No,” Taylor sighed. “I don’t even know how to bring it up. I started looking for Flor because I wanted to do something nice for him. I never expected to find something like this. The only thing I know for sure is that now is <em>not</em> a good time to bring it up. And even when things are… settled, Diego still has a hard time believing that he’s good enough. I don’t know how he’d take finding out that the only reason I might exist is because of some kind of connection between him and Flora.”</p>
<p>Estela looked at the article again; then, putting it back in the folder, she walked over to Taylor’s suitcase. Slipping the folder under a pile of clothes, she turned back to the bed. “You’re probably right. I... know how Diego can be. It doesn’t take much to make him doubt himself. If he finds out that we think there might be a link between him and the Bride, he’ll automatically start wondering if that’s the only reason the Vaanti accepted him. Honestly, I don’t want to put him through that. But whatever we decide, we have more enough to worry about right now. Flora will have to wait.” She extended her hand to Taylor. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“No, but we can’t afford to wait.” When she and Estela had joined the others outside, she looked around the group. “How many of us are going?”</p>
<p>IRIS drifted forward. “If I may...?” When no one objected, she went on. “Our main goal at the moment is to explore the manor, and I believe the party should be chosen on that basis. I will go, of course, since difficult terrain is no concern to me. I’ll also be able to record and transmit whatever we find. And it’s not as if my drone will take up much room in the boat, after all.”</p>
<p>“Me and Grandpa are obvious picks, I think.” Mike looked over at Taylor. “How about you and your old lady, E.T.?”</p>
<p>“We’ll go,” Taylor answered immediately.</p>
<p>Estela gave Aleister a stern glare. “And I’ll represent the family. Understand?” Aleister looked as if he wanted to object; but after a glance at his wife and son, he merely nodded. Obviously relieved, Estela turned to Sean. “You used to be some kind of scout, right?”</p>
<p>“<em>Eagle</em> Scout, if you don’t mind,” Sean said with a grin. “Yeah, I’m in.”</p>
<p>“And I will go, of course.” Varyyn looked down at Diego and said quietly, “It is my island, after all.” Diego tried to smile at him. “Very well. We will let you know as soon as we arrive at our destination, and we will keep you notified with whatever we might find. It will probably be late when we return, but we will go over our findings and then decide our next move.”</p>
<p>As the Catalysts said their goodbyes, Taylor slipped through the crowd until she was at Diego’s side. “Don’t worry. We’ll look after Varyyn.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said as he hugged her tightly. “I get that I’m not exactly anyone’s first choice when it comes to exploring creepy old houses, Besides, I’m gonna tell Varyyn to look after <em>you</em>, so everything will be fine, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Taylor kissed his cheek. “Piece of cake.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Taylor stood on the lawn near Rosencraft Manor, hoping that she looked calmer than she felt. When they had arrived, there had been a small group of Vaanti warriors already assembled on the beach, and Varyyn had immediately gone to them to explain their mission. While Jake finished tying up their boat and gathering some supplies for their search, the others stood quietly talking. None of them seemed eager to look at where Rosencraft Manor stood a short distance away; it seemed to have fallen even further into disrepair than when Taylor had last seen it. She stared at its decaying, ivy-covered walls, and she quickly looked away.</p>
<p>A round whirring drone glided around the corner of the manor and as it bobbed in the air in front of Taylor, IRIS materialized. “I’ve done a preliminary sweep of the environs and I can’t detect any signs of recent visitors, either human or Vaanti. But Varyyn’s warriors are capable of a much more thorough search, I believe, and they’ll be able to give us a definitive answer.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Estela gazed around at their surroundings. “I only wish we had even a slight idea of what we’re looking for in the first place.”</p>
<p>Taylor nodded in agreement. “I know. I don’t suppose we’re going to be lucky enough to find a big blinking neon arrow that says ‘clues this way!’ I guess all we can do is keep our eyes open, and hope that we find something to tell us what Rourke is looking for.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s enough people to cover the whole area?” Mike asked quietly. He tilted his head toward where Varyyn was issuing orders to the assembled warriors. “There’s only about a dozen of them.”</p>
<p>Just as quietly, Sean answered, “Yeah, I think that’s about right. By Vaanti standards, this isn’t a lot of ground to search. I’ve seen the way those folks can cover territory – a couple of them will go up in the trees, and the rest will stay down below. They could probably do it with half the people and they’ll still pick up on things that you and I are likely to miss.” He glanced at the group of assembled warriors, then lowered his voice even more. “And I’m pretty sure they can hear every word we’re saying.” One of the warriors turned and gave Sean a friendly wave; he smiled at her and waved back. “See? Not much gets by them.”</p>
<p>Mike shrugged. “Okay, point taken.”</p>
<p>As his warriors scattered over the surrounding area, Varyyn came back to the group gathered in front of the manor. “My people will search the surrounding area for anything that might be significant, and they will leave this house to us. We believe the interior of the building is empty but I would still recommend caution. Sean, would you like to investigate the outside of the building with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure. We’d better be careful, though,” Sean replied. “It looks like parts of the upper stories are starting to fall off.” He pointed to a pile of rubble at the west side of the building. Taylor looked up, and she saw immediately that Sean was right; a chunk of wall had fallen from the top floor, exposing the interior to the elements.</p>
<p>“The rest of us will take the inside, then,” Jake said as he came back from the boat and began handing out flashlights. “Divide and conquer. Ain’t no power running to this heap, so it’ll likely be dark in there. You might as well take one too, Cap – I hope we’re done and out of here before the sun sets, but ya never know. You want one, big guy?” he asked Varyyn; when the elyyshar looked at him in confusion, Jake rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, right – enhanced night vision. Show-off. I know you don’t like these, Cap, so I won’t even ask.” He handed a holstered gun to Mike, then offered another to Estela. “How about it, Katniss?”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t like guns either,” she replied with distaste.</p>
<p>Jake turned to Taylor, who held up her hands in mute refusal. “Yay, two for me, then. Okay, everyone got your phones charged up? Good – here are some power banks anyway. Holler if you run into something spooky.”</p>
<p>Sean and Varyyn went around the corner of the mansion as the others entered through the front door. Mike gazed around the run-down interior, full of broken down furniture and layers of dirt and debris. “It’s really... weird, seeing it like this,” he said quietly. “They used to run stories about this place in the media all the time. Parties, proclamations... any fancy event you could think of took place here. Instead of the maze out back, there was a huge courtyard with a fountain. Great big wall around everything, with armed guards patrolling along the top of it. The Emperor always had a Christmas broadcast from right there.” He nodded toward the grand staircase. “A couple years ago, he had three people executed right in the middle of his address. He didn’t say what they’d done and no one wanted to guess. This room had white marble walls. There were crystal chandeliers and portraits of the Emperor all over the place. Everything was dripping with gold leaf... people were starving all over the world, but this place was impressive as hell.” He knelt down and poked at a puddle of stagnant water that had gathered beneath a hole in the vaulted ceiling. “I think I like it better this way.”</p>
<p>Resting a hand on his shoulder, Jake said, “Yeah. How about you and me take the upstairs?” He looked over at Estela and Taylor. “You two want to start down here?”</p>
<p>“Might as well. And if any ghosts frighten you, <em>cabrón</em>, be sure to take a selfie and send it to me so we can laugh at your face. Shall we?” Estela asked Taylor as she nodded toward the ballroom.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Taylor gingerly pushed against one of the wide doors, and she winced as it groaned and rasped against the floor. She paused for a moment on the threshold. The last time she’d seen this room, it had been brightly lit and full of laughing, dancing party-goers, all of them delighting in the exclusive wedding. And now… dim light filtered through the filthy, broken windows and something squeaked and skittered across the floor as she and Estela walked further into the decrepit ballroom. Taylor saw a long, scrawny, hairless tail disappear into a hole in the wall. Sighing, she walked over to one of the chairs and ran a finger along its back; it came away coated with grime. “It’s only about ten miles from where you built the beach house. Did any of you ever visit the manor while I was gone?”</p>
<p>“No, we never did,” Estela answered as she walked slowly around a table. She picked up a cracked wineglass and carefully set it upright. “We weren’t told <em>not</em> to come here but like Varyyn said, the Vaanti consider this part of La Huerta sacred. I suppose we felt that having a picnic here would be like playing volleyball in Notre Dame.” She brushed her hand against a decaying flower arrangement, and she crumbled a few brown petals between her fingers. “It’s so… sad,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Bending down, Taylor picked up a forlorn beaded handbag from the floor under the table. She laid out its contents and looked at them curiously: a tube of lipstick that had dried into dark pink dust, a heavy compact made of gold and mother of pearl, a brittle stick of gum, a small hairclip covered in faded rhinestones, a creased black-and-white photograph of a handsome young man. He was leaning against a wall with his arms folded and his hat was pushed jauntily over one eye. Taylor turned the photo over: <em>With all my love, Abner.</em> Had Abner been among the guests? Or had he been left behind in the outside world, destined to spend the rest of his life wondering what had happened to his love? “This is sad,” she murmured as she straightened the objects into a row. “It’s been here for a hundred years of real time, but whoever owned this purse... she’s been gone for millennia.”</p>
<p>Estela came to stand at her side. After a moment, she said, “When we were getting ready to take the Celestial down, Aleister and I had to empty out all of the guest rooms, and we did our best to get everything back to the proper owners. It was... challenging. But at least we could contact the survivors. All of these people are so far away from us. It feels wrong to poke around in whatever they left behind.”</p>
<p>Taylor put an arm around her. “I... think I understand. All of this should be left untouched.” Leaving her wife’s side, she walked slowly through the ballroom. “I’m still wondering about that portrait of Rourke that Quinn and I found. I wonder how it got here?”</p>
<p>Speaking reluctantly, Estela answered her. “The only way I could think of is if my father traveled back in time at some point and he visited the manor... and his ego being what it is, of course he’d decide to leave proof he was here. There’s no other explanation, but I can’t think of any sane reason he’d want to do it. Do you think he used something like the portal gun?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” But Taylor didn’t think that was the whole story. “I don’t see anything here that would interest him, at any rate.” Nodding toward a door toward the rear of the room, she asked, “That’s probably the way to the kitchen. Should we check it out?”</p>
<p>“We might as well. I don’t think we’re likely to find any indication of my father’s plans in here.” As they carefully entered the kitchen, Estela wrinkled her nose. “It doesn’t smell great, does it?”</p>
<p>“Nope. But nothing that looks like a clue is jumping out at me, either. Do you want to take that side of the room?” Both women walked slowly around the kitchen. Taylor examined a rusty coffee mill sitting on a counter full of antique canisters and heavy mixing bowls, and she leaned down to peer at a moldy cookbook that she didn’t dare touch. “I kind of want to take pictures of all of this for Raj,” she said over her shoulder. “I bet he’d... Estela?” Taylor glanced around at the sound of an opening door. “What’s through there?” she asked as she walked over.</p>
<p>Estela looked up from the open doorway. “Stairs... and they’re going down.” She turned back to the door and shone her flashlight down the stairs. “They’re made of stone, not wood. They’re probably safe.”</p>
<p>“Probably? You couldn’t think of a more reassuring way to phrase that? And I suppose if you’re judging how safe they are, that means we’re going to use them.” Taylor took out her phone and called Jake.</p>
<p>He answered at once. “What’s up, Princess? You got a problem down there?”</p>
<p>Taylor stared along the path of the flashlight’s beam as she peered downstairs. “We found a set of stairs going down... they probably lead to a cellar. Estela and I are going to check it out.”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause as Jake relayed the message to Mike. “Okay, we haven’t found anything up here yet so we’ll head down in a minute. Don’t go too far underground.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Top Gun,” Taylor said dryly. “I’m already expecting a detailed lecture from Diego about violating horror movie protocol.” Ending the call, she closed her eyes and sent Varyyn a brief mental call; once she’d sensed the whisper of his acknowledgement, she looked at Estela. “They’ll be here in a minute. Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>“All right – stay close to the wall,” Estela said as she started down. The stairs were steep, and both women kept a hand on the railing as they descended. When they reached the bottom, they swept the beams of their flashlights around the cellar. Walking over to a rack of bottles, Estela raised her eyebrows as she read a few labels. “Champagne, brandy, whiskey – I suppose Prohibition didn’t apply to La Huerta. These were vintage a hundred years ago. I wonder what they taste like now?”</p>
<p>“Priorities, babe,” Taylor replied with a quick smile. Cautiously ducking beneath a drapery of cobwebs, she walked over to a row of chests along the wall and carefully lifted the lid of the first one. The contents were damp and smelled of mildew; they looked like tablecloths and napkins. The next chest was full of dark clothing… probably extra uniforms for waiters and maids. The contents of the other chests were just as uninteresting. There were some cabinets on the wall that held nothing but glassware and plates. Taylor turned to Estela with a sigh. “Okay, this is a waste of... hold on.” She shone her flashlight at the wall, highlighting the small door she’d seen out of the corner of her eye. Walking over to it, she scrutinized the wooden latch. “This looks old... well, older than anything else here,” she murmured. “I wonder....”</p>
<p>Estela came to join her. “We haven’t found anything else up here,” she said resolutely as she lifted the latch. She grunted as she yanked at the door. “It’s stuck – there we go.” The heavy door creaked open and she cautiously peered inside. “Dirt walls, some rocks on the ground, a pile of coal in the corner... wait.” Stepping a few feet inside, she knelt and pointed her flashlight at something glistening in the dirt. “It’s... a crystal,” she whispered. Reaching down, she brushed a single finger against its deep crimson facets, and she jerked as a small spark jumped across its surface.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Taylor crouched down besides Estela. After tugging her sleeve down to cover her hand, she reached out to pick up the crystal. Even through the layer of fabric, she could feel its power thrumming against her fingers. “I... did say that I wished I had one of these,” she said with a slight tremble in her voice. She jumped as it moved a few millimeters in her hand, and she stared into the darkness. “It wants me to go over there.”</p>
<p>“How can you... never mind.” Estela stood up with Taylor. Staring at the crystal, both women saw the way it vibrated as Taylor extended her hand toward the center of the room.</p>
<p>Carefully taking a few steps forward, Taylor frowned. “Turn off your flashlight for a minute.”</p>
<p>“<em>Querida</em>, I don’t think that’s –”</p>
<p>“Turn it off,” Taylor snapped. After a long, tense moment, Estela complied. Taylor stared into the darkness again. And then... “You see it, don’t you? That bright spot?”</p>
<p>Estela took a breath to steady herself. “Yes.” She clutched Taylor’s arm as her wife took another step forward. “Don’t!”</p>
<p>“It’s... okay. I’ve gone far enough.” Taylor couldn’t see Estela’s face, but she knew where she was by the sound of her breathing, and by the hand clamped around her upper arm. The faint glow ahead of them grew slightly brighter as she extended her hand again. “It’s a time rift. It’s... stable. I think it’s just waiting for me to bring a crystal close enough to open it up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re <em>sure</em>?” Jake asked for the tenth time.</p>
<p>Wearily, Taylor looked up at him from where she and Estela sat on the staircase. They’d all gathered in the foyer while IRIS scanned the rift beneath their feet. “Yeah. Both it and the crystal we found reacted to me. Who knows how long that thing has been there... maybe even since La Huerta was born. I suppose it’s possible that whoever built the manor never even knew about it.” She couldn’t hold back a satisfied smile when she looked at the portrait of Rourke that Mike and Jake had brought downstairs; someone had kicked a hole directly through the sneering face. She was only sorry that it hadn’t been her.</p>
<p>Varyyn considered the crystal that Taylor had laid on a small table. He picked it up and stared at it in reverence, then tenderly laid it down again. “The time rifts once swirled over our island like storm clouds. Some, like the one that we fell through to witness the wedding of the Bride, were small and tightly focused. Others were weaker and moved very slowly, but they were far larger. They were the reason time would pass more quickly, or more slowly, on different parts of the island. I have never heard of a rift that stayed in one place for so many years, but if such a thing is possible, it could only happen on this part of La Huerta.”</p>
<p>Sean frowned at the floor. “That thing is probably what Rourke is coming back for... but what does he want to do with it? I mean, how much good would it do him if it just takes him to another point in time right here?”</p>
<p>IRIS’s drone flew out of the kitchen to join them, and the AI materialized a few moments later. “I suspect that this rift may be capable of far more than simple time travel,” she said.</p>
<p>“<em>Simple</em> time travel, she says,” Mike muttered.</p>
<p>“That’s an excellent point, Mike.” Giving him a quick smile, IRIS continued. “The rift has energy signals that resemble the ones I analyzed when the other Rourke opened a pathway between his reality and our own. I believe that what lies beneath us may also function as a natural gateway between the universes. I have several ideas on how that might be possible, but they touch on quantum theory and I’m not sure that we have quite enough time for esoteric discussions at the moment.”</p>
<p>“All right, but in practical terms… what does it mean?” Estela asked warily. Seated next to her, Taylor closed her eyes. If what she had sensed was correct, she knew what IRIS was going to say.</p>
<p>IRIS glanced over her shoulder. “While the rift <em>is</em> seemingly stable, I detected some energy fluctuations. I believe the likely explanation is that someone or, possibly, something is trying to open the breach from the other side.”</p>
<p>“Well, ain’t that just dandy. Time to call in the cavalry, then,” Jake growled. He looked at Varyyn. “You let your people know what’s goin’ on, Papa Smurf, and I’ll alert the Catalysts.”</p>
<p>“No.” Taylor stood up and took a few steps toward the ballroom before turning back to the others. “I... don’t think it’s likely that we’ll need reinforcements yet. I think I know who’s trying to come through.”</p>
<p>There was a long silence. Estela got up and came to Taylor’s side. “Taylor?” she asked uncertainly.</p>
<p>Giving her wife a wan smile – one that she immediately saw that Estela didn’t find a bit comforting – Taylor clenched her fists. “It’s me. Well, the other me, the one from Emperor Rourke’s timeline. She’s trying to get through to us. And… I need to meet with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is why the content warnings are there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“…And what are we going to tell them, Cap? ‘Guess what, guys, we’re sitting on top of a big ol’ time rift. Only it might be a stargate or something. Who knows?’ Mike’s told me about how rough things are over there and for all we know, there could be a squadron of Arachnids ready to bust through. Or hell, it could be nothing. We need to do our best to figure out what we’re dealing with before we worry the rest of the gang.” Jake sounded anxious, rather than angry.</p><p>Taylor stood in the doorway, trying to tune out the ongoing discussion behind her. Sean was still insisting that the others needed to know right away about the rift beneath Rosencraft Manor, and Jake wanted to learn more before they told the rest of the group. Estela seemed to be undecided and, after quietly expressing a preference for simply filling in the cellar before Rourke’s arrival, Varyyn had gone outside to make sure his warriors were watching the coastline.</p><p>Sighing, she turned to Mike, standing silently beside her at the door. “How are you doing?”</p><p>Mike kept staring straight ahead. “Not great, E.T. Sounds like just a few yards away, there might be a way for me to get home.”</p><p>“I know. And... would you take it?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t have any family left over there, and hardly anyone worth calling a friend. But... I don’t have any idea how things stand over there. Maybe someone new has stepped into the Emperor’s shoes, and they might be ten times worse than Rourke. But for all I know, the situation might be <em>better</em>. Maybe things are shaping up and they need people to help put things back together. Then again, maybe I was right the first time – maybe things are worse, and they need fighters to make it right or die trying.” He let out a long breath. “Meanwhile, over here... I’m building a pretty decent life. I’m starting to get the hang of living in peace – well, I <em>was</em>, anyway. Things are really good with me and Grandpa.” He gave Taylor a slight smile. “Me and Red are even getting comfortable with each other, and that’s something I didn’t think I’d ever be able to say a year ago. I... kinda hate the thought of stepping away from all that.”</p><p>Taylor nodded. The quiet despair in Mike’s voice reminded her so much of how she’d felt when presented with that terrible choice between Rourke and the Endless and Vaanu. The choice between the possibility of happiness, and the desire to do the right thing when she didn’t even know what the right thing was.... She squeezed Mike’s hand before turning and going back to the others. Trying to sound more confident than she felt, she said, “We need to know what’s on the other side of the rift.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you this much, Princess – we can’t count on it being anything good. I’m not too happy about you sticking your head into that thing.”</p><p>“I’m not crazy about it either,” she agreed. “But we can’t make any kind of a plan if we don’t know what we might be facing.” Estela opened her mouth to say something, but she stayed silent. After a moment, Taylor went on, “We need to be ready for Rourke. Opening the rift might give us a hint about what he has planned. We might even find a way to close it before Rourke gets here... but no matter what, we need to know what we’re dealing with.”</p><p>Jake leaned against the wall, his arms folded. “You seem pretty sure that you know what’s waiting for us on the other side of that thing down there.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Taylor nodded. “I... kind of expected that one of you would ask me about that. The rift is a gateway to another universe, one that was created when I joined with Vaanu. I’m not sure how the mechanics of it work, but another version of me chose to believe in what Rourke told her. She... well, <em>I</em>, really... took him up on his offer to give her an ordinary human life. When she did, the timelines fractured and split and her side... well, we all know about Rourke and promises. I’ve been having dreams about what it’s like over there. There’s probably no good way to explain it – God, I don’t even understand it myself! – but I <em>know</em> that the other me is trying to contact us through the rift. I think meeting with her is our best shot at dealing with Rourke.”</p><p>Sean rubbed a hand over his face. Grudgingly, he said, “...I don’t have any other ideas. I hate it, but I agree with you. We need to check this out and we probably don’t have time to bring the others in on this.” He looked at Jake and Estela. “Taylor’s going to have all of us behind her – we’ll do everything we can to keep her safe.”</p><p>“Gonna hold you to that, Cap,” Jake muttered as he checked one of his guns. “Best case scenario: we get some ideas on how to take down Rourke. Worst case: when you <em>do</em> meet that other version of you, you trigger a matter-antimatter explosion, and we all get sucked into a black hole.”</p><p>“You’re just a little ray of fucking sunshine, aren’t you?” Mike said affectionately.</p><p>A little unsteadily, Estela said, “We... need to let Varyyn know what we’re doing.”</p><p>“I heard.” Varyyn came back into the manor, holding a spear that he’d probably taken from one of his warriors. “And I agree. We cannot prepare for battle until we understand the nature of the battlefield. Would you like me to hold the crystal until you are ready for it, Taylor?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Taylor watched him carefully pick up the red crystal and cradle it in his hand. As he led the way to the cellar, Taylor felt Estela’s cold fingers twine around hers. Without looking at her wife, she murmured, “We can’t even be sure if this is going to work. Maybe I’ll just stand there and wave the crystal around and nothing will happen. Then we can just block off the cellar and hang around and grab Rourke and Lundgren as soon as they get here. Piece of cake.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that... but I think I might have used up my life’s supply of luck when I got you back,” Estela whispered back.</p><p>When they were gathered in the cellar, Jake and Sean set a few flashlights on an empty crate to light the dim space. Taylor gazed at the faintly wavering outline of the rift and, trying to steel herself, she wordlessly held out her free hand to Varyyn. Even before he placed it in her palm, she could feel the power it contained reaching toward her. And when it came in contact with her flesh... she shivered at the sensation of pure energy that ran all along her nerve endings.</p><p>Taylor took a step toward the rift and raised her hand. The pulsing in her blood grew stronger, grew slower... and the rift grew brighter. She heard Jake and Mike readying their guns. Deliberately letting go of Estela’s hand, Taylor took another step, and one more. She lifted the crimson crystal a bit more....</p><p>And the rift opened, and Taylor looked into her own eyes. “I was wondering how long it would take you.”</p><p>“...Sorry. We had a few things to talk about,” Taylor murmured, and her alter ego smiled without humor. Her hair was cropped close to her skull, and a network of old burn scars trailed from her left shoulder up her neck. The crystal she held toward the rift was a bright iridescent turquoise. And behind her – rather than the earthen walls surrounding her and her friends, the other Taylor stood in a well-lit room with gleaming metal walls. A sudden movement caught her eye – Raj. He was thinner, he was bearded... and he was aiming a gun directly at Estela.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck – I <em>told</em> you this was a trap!” Raj hissed. His eyes darted between Taylor and Estela. “She brought the Dragon Lady right to us! ...Wait. She’s you?”</p><p>Without taking her eyes from the rift, the other Taylor held up her hand. “Raj – look again. She’s not the woman we know. Look at the scars on Estela’s face – they’re a couple years old. It’s not... Sean?” Her eyes widened.</p><p>Holding his hands up, Sean took a step forward. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but I think we can talk better if you aim that thing somewhere else, Raj.”</p><p>“I know I’d prefer it,” Mike said as he and Jake stepped forward to flank Sean; Varyyn came forward as well, his spear held at the ready. “So how about you put that thing down, Master Chef, and we talk about this?”</p><p>Raj slowly lowered his gun, but his eyes were locked on Sean. His eyes filled with tears. “...<em>Dude.</em>” Unsteadily, he looked in confusion at Jake and Mike. “Who are they?”</p><p>“They are Jake McKenzie and Mike Darwin – or Mike Choi, to use his new alias.” A green form materialized behind him and drifted closer to the rift. “I’m afraid you never had a chance to meet them, Raj dear.” She smiled at IRIS. “Hello, sister.”</p><p>“Hello, my dear.” IRIS came to the forefront of Taylor’s group. “You’re looking well. Do you think it’s possible that we could – ah, I see,” the AI said as a beam of light shone out of her counterpart’s eyes to her own. After a moment, she sighed. “Well, I can’t quite bring myself to call it an improvement, but I’m glad that your situation has stabilized.”</p><p>“Yes. The information you gave me on renewable power sources has been invaluable. I also successfully sabotaged the nuclear capabilities of both armies so they’re in a bit of a stalemate at the moment.” The other AI smiled wistfully. “Reggie’s gotten so big, hasn’t he?”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I can’t believe how quickly he’s growing. He’s been asking for a sabertooth for Christmas. Grace and Aleister are hoping that a toy version will satisfy him.”</p><p>His eyes still focused on Sean, Raj said miserably, “Will someone <em>please</em> tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>After a curt nod from her alter ego, Taylor told him, “We’re from another timeline. Rourke never became Emperor here. Hartfeld never blew up and all of our friends survived.”</p><p>Sean frowned. “Wait. When did Hartfeld blow up?” Both Taylors waved at him to be silent. “Sorry.”</p><p>The other Taylor stared at Estela, her eyes unreadable. “And... Aleister and Estela were never enemies. They never declared war on each other. They’re family.” She swallowed hard.</p><p>“Okay, now <em>that</em> I have trouble believing,” Raj muttered. “You really expect me to buy that?”</p><p>Estela stepped closer. “When my brother married Grace, I was her maid of honor.” Moving very slowly, she took out her phone. “I can show you a picture of the wedding.” When Raj didn’t raise his gun again, she flipped through her gallery for a moment until she found the picture she was looking for, the one with Aleister’s arms around his wife and his sister. “See?”</p><p>“Pictures can be faked,” Raj said half-heartedly. Then he frowned. “His wife looks familiar... did I ever meet her?”</p><p>“That’s Grace Hall. We met her freshman year. She got drafted into the Science Corps right away.” The other Taylor stared at Estela’s shoulder. “She... died in Nebraska.”</p><p>Taylor shuddered as she flashed onto a memory not her own. (<em>“Look, Grace, all you have to do is switch the wiring in some of the warheads. It’ll be a piece of cake for someone like you. Blair Hall is one of the Emperor’s biggest supporters – there’s no reason they’d suspect her daughter of sabotage. And once it’s done, I’ll pull you out as soon as I can....</em>”)</p><p>The green IRIS nodded at Estela’s phone. “If I may...?” The phone vibrated, and then a series of images began flashing above the AI’s hands. Raj stared at them. “As you can see, Raj, there are too many photos here to be easily faked.”</p><p>“Maybe... oh my God. <em>Craig</em>? And Quinn’s alive. And... Diego,” Raj whimpered. “They’re all okay?”</p><p>“Diego is my husband,” Varyyn said quietly. He was leaning on his spear now, clearly believing that there was no imminent threat. “We have been married for years. He and I live among our people on La Huerta.”</p><p>“Wait. Hold up. Diego is married to a <em>Hostile</em>?” At Varyyn’s raised eyebrow, Raj shrugged in apology. “Sorry. Vaanti, right? Sorry. It’s just....” He looked at the short-haired Taylor. “Did... did you know about this?”</p><p>She sighed. “I’ve had... dreams over the past year. They started just after the Emperor and General Lundgren vanished, along with almost all of his honor guard. I kept seeing their reality. I kept seeing....” Her eyes went to Estela again, and she took a deep breath. “I kept seeing the way things could have been.” She looked at Taylor. “The Emperor <em>is</em> dead, right?”</p><p>“He is,” Taylor said. “He was killed by Seraxa – she’s the Vaanti’s war chief,” she added in an aside to Raj. “But Lundgren escaped, and he broke our Rourke out of a prison for the criminally insane. They’re coming back here.”</p><p>Her alter ego nodded. “The General is probably going to use him to get back to our universe so he can pass him off as the real thing. He’s planning on ruling through your Rourke.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like the bastard,” Jake muttered. “Which means our next question is, how do we stop him?”</p><p>“I have a plan.” The other Taylor stepped closer to the rift, and she held up the turquoise crystal in her hand. “It took us the better part of a week to find just one crystal, but I had to hope that it would be enough. The two of us... we still have enough of a connection to Vaanu that we can open the rift with a single crystal, as long as we’re both on either side. The Emperor figured out how to open it on his own and use it to travel through time, and I’m guessing that your Rourke did the same. It’s just a guess, but IRIS tells me that the frequency of this rift is a little different from the others that La Huerta used to have. I think that’s where the Emperor got the idea of using it to open a doorway to your side. It takes some specialized equipment, though, and a supply of crystals. Ten, twelve – maybe more, depending on what kind of portal gun he’s managed to construct. That’s the thing about the rift – in its vicinity, the portal guns can work with fewer or smaller crystals. Are... are there enough crystals left on your side?”</p><p>IRIS nodded. “There are. It would require some digging, but we could easily locate twenty or thirty crystals in a fairly short time.” The other Taylor sagged in relief. “But if I may ask – what is your plan, dear?”</p><p>“Easy. You can have Lundgren. I don’t care what you do with him – my plan will be more likely to work if I don’t have to worry about the General too. But I want you to make sure Rourke gets his hands on some crystals. If he has enough to work with, he won’t pay attention to anything else. I need him to be distracted so you can capture him for me. And when you’ve done that, I want you to turn him over to me.”</p><p>Estela stepped closer to the rift. “What do you want with him?” When the other Taylor and Raj shared a suspicious glance, she shook her head. “No, no, I’m not about to plead for him or defend him. I’ll even tie a bow around his neck for you. He killed my <em>mother</em>,” she said roughly. “But do you have an actual plan?”</p><p>“Yeah. I want to put him on trial. A public trial, with all the evidence I’ve gathered – I think that’s the only hope we have of uniting our planet. It’s... our only hope of getting his children to agree to a cease-fire.” She tore her eyes away from Estela, but it was obviously difficult.</p><p>“Do you think that’ll actually work?” Taylor asked.</p><p>Her alter ego sighed. “I don’t know, but I want to give them a chance. They’ve been fighting for so long that they’ve used up most of their resources, and neither one is in a position to mount a rescue operation. And if he’s exposed for what he really is, if I can convince both of his children and the entire world that he’s not worth following... ultimately, I want to give everyone an opportunity to stop fighting.”</p><p>“A chance to bring peace to your world,” Varyyn said softly. “My grandfather was in much the same position. He told his opponents that they could make peace with him and with each other, or <em>he</em> would make the peace for them. It worked. Perhaps this plan will work for you.” He grimaced. “Although I <em>had</em> thought about feeding Rourke to the klaawyi.”</p><p>IRIS nodded slowly, and she shared a steely gaze with her alternate. “I think I understand how the transfer would work, and I agree. It would be the quickest, safest, most efficient way of dealing with Everett. It’s also the most likely way to end the bloodshed in their world.”</p><p>Sean frowned. “But... it sounds like a show trial. I mean, as horrible as this Rourke is, he’s not the man who committed the crimes on your side. And our Rourke is completely insane at this point. How can a trial ever be fair?”</p><p>The other Taylor looked at him with rueful affection. “You really <em>are</em> the same.” More loudly, she went on, “It’ll be as fair as we can manage, Sean. But Rourke is going to pay for what he’s done to my world. And if he’s insane... that might actually help convince the people who still believe in him to abandon his cause.”</p><p>Mike kept his eyes on the ground. “Long as I get a shot at Lundgren.”</p><p>“I’ll sign off on that too, kid,” Jake added.</p><p>Raj finally looked away from the pictures his IRIS was scrolling through. “Wait, you guys are <em>voting </em>on this?”</p><p>“It’s kind of what we do.” Taylor looked at her counterpart. “We think he’s at least two or three days away, but it might be as much as a week. Can you wait that long?”</p><p>“We’ll have to hide out from the Vaanti, but they don’t come around the manor much. And there aren’t that many....” She trailed off, clearly trying to avoid looking at Varyyn. “The imperial guards all left La Huerta last year. We’ll be all right. Can you find the crystals by then to work as bait for Rourke?”</p><p>“Yes. My people will begin immediately. We believe there are crystals a short distance away, but we must make sure before the Hydra arrives. I will go and give orders to start the search.” Without waiting for a reply, Varyyn turned and went up the stairs.</p><p>Keeping her eyes on her counterpart, Taylor said, “Could all of you leave us alone for a few minutes? I think there are some things we need to talk about.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Looking up at Raj, the other Taylor told him, “It’s okay, Raj. Let the others know that it worked, and we just need to hang in there for a few more days.”</p><p>“I don’t know about this, Tay....” But after a long, suspicious glare through the rift, Raj turned and disappeared up the stairs. After a moment, the other IRIS disappeared as well.</p><p>Estela leaned close. “I don’t like it either, <em>mi vida</em>,” she said quietly.</p><p>“I know.” Taylor looked into her wife’s eyes and gave her a tiny smile. “It’ll be okay. Whatever is going on over there, they’re not about to give up a chance at getting their hands on Rourke. I’m their only hope of getting him through the rift.” She turned to her friends. “Really, go. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>When they were alone, she turned back to... herself. It was like looking into a distorted mirror. Very softly, she asked, “How many of them are left?”</p><p>The other Taylor understood immediately. “Raj, of course. Michelle and Zahra. They’re all I have left.” She hesitated. “Varyyn said he and Diego are married... are they happy together?” Her voice was a little choked.</p><p>“Incredibly.” Taylor smiled in spite of herself. “You heard Varyyn say that they live on La Huerta. Diego... he doesn’t have much to do with his birth family anymore, but that’s probably for the best. He’s completely at home with the Vaanti – he wrote his book, too, and he’s working on another. He’s getting articles published all over the place. And Aleister married Grace. They have a little boy, and they’re trying for another baby. Craig and Zahra are together, Quinn has her foundation – they’re all happy.”</p><p>“And... you married Estela.”</p><p>“I did,” Taylor agreed softly. “We live in San Trobida, near her uncle. Estela is on the board of regents at the university in La Colina. We have two cats, and... we’re talking about how we’re going to go about having children.”</p><p>The other Taylor squeezed her eyes shut. Her voice came out as a rough whisper. “You... you’re all living the lives that I thought <em>we</em> would have, the lives that I thought I could give them.”</p><p>As gently as possible, Taylor said, “Mike came over from your side. He told me that Rourke gained control because he managed to fool an entire world. He... he told me once that a kid who just wanted to be with her friends wasn’t responsible for the way things turned out.” The only reply she got was a bitter laugh. Bracing herself, she asked, “Can... can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>It was a long time before Taylor got any reply, but her counterpart finally opened her eyes. “No,” she said in a strangled voice. “But... I think I can show you.” She extended her shaking hand toward the rift.</p><p>Her own hand trembling almost as badly, Taylor made sure her mind was closed to Varyyn before she reached toward herself. Their hands touched and she saw</p><p>
  <em>jumbled images of battle and bloodshed and loss. Flames. Loss and heartache and defeat and victory. Hatred and rejection every time Taylor tried to contact Varyyn – so few of his people were left. He remembered the way things could have been, and he knew what Taylor had done, and that was why he didn’t believe her or trust her. Flames and fire and burning flesh, her own and not her own. Estela... she tried so hard to reach out to the Dragon Lady, only to be met with scorn and dismissal. Grabbing onto a tiny stronghold, watching it grow larger and stronger, inch by blood-soaked inch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flames.</em>
</p><p>Slowly, the kaleidoscope of someone else’s memories spun and faded and resolved into a single agonizing night....</p><p>
  <em>Taylor touched her earpiece. “Zahra?” She looked up anxiously at Sean, clad like herself in stolen Arachnid armor. She relaxed as a terse, familiar voice crackled in her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Got you. Looking at the layout... okay. Looks like the General turned the locker rooms under the stadium into cells. They’ve gotta be there. Hallway you’re in will take you right to them. Should be fifteen minutes before the next patrol sweeps through... you gotta hustle, but it’s doable.” Zahra’s voice paused. Then, more quietly, she said, “Just get Craig out, okay? I mean, shit, don’t leave the others there, but... I didn’t finish yelling at the dumbass the last time I saw him. I hate unfinished business, ya know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. Stay tuned into us.” Taylor took a deep breath, flipped down the visor on her helmet, and gripped her weapon tightly. “Okay. Let’s go.” She and Sean walked briskly down the hall, trying to look as if they belonged, just part of the patrol that was a little bit off-schedule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they descended a staircase and rounded a corner, Taylor lifted her visor again and looked around carefully. She could barely see a door at the end of the hall... that had to be the way to the cells. They were almost there. It was actually going to work... it... oh, God.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Taylor? Why’d you stop?” Sean asked in alarm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s here. He’s waiting for us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuuup,” a harsh voice drawled. A tiny ember glowed in the darkness as the General stepped out of an open doorway. He blew out another gust of cigar smoke... that was what Taylor had smelled. “Pretty good plan, Blondie. But I didn’t get where I am by letting anyone else make plans for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go!” Taylor whirled, shoving Sean to get him moving. She heard footsteps approaching down the stairs they’d just used, and she stared around wildly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lundgren laughed, and he sounded almost friendly. “Like I said, nice try. Gotta admire the effort. But did you really think I didn’t expect you to break your little buddies out?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taylor fumbled for her earpiece. “Zahra, it’s a trap – don’t wait, you and Raj get out now!” She winced as a burst of static shrieked in her head. Her connection to the outside died. She closed her eyes. Thank God Raj had the wheel. No matter what Zahra tried to tell him, she knew he had the sense to get out and head to their rendezvous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hoped they made it. She hoped Michelle was still waiting for them there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaking his head, Lundgren came closer as Arachnids wrestled the weapons away from Taylor and Sean. “Told Rourke this damn college was too much trouble. Glad he finally listened to me. I didn’t have any trouble rounding up most of the worst troublemakers for him.” He gave Taylor a feral grin. “Couple of them weren’t where we expected but my troops are looking for them now. As for the ones we did get, it was just like ordering takeout – I got them all delivered right to my door.” His leer widened. “Too bad about the little redhead. She gave out on me just when things were getting interesting.” He jerked his head toward the door leading to the cells. “Okay, get ‘em in there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taylor stumbled as she and Sean were shoved toward the cells. And when they got there... “Oh, my God!” Sean lunged for the barred door, but an Arachnid knocked him to the cement floor. He tried to get up – a gun barrel to the back of his head took him down again, and he stayed down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw Craig first. He was bloodied and bruised, and one of his eyes was swollen shut, but he stood protectively over Diego, huddled on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. Lundgren shook his head. “You fuckers have been a lot of trouble. Emperor wants you all, thinks he’s gonna make an example out of you. But you know how it is... he’s gotta learn that he can’t get everything he wants. One of you is gonna have to be enough for him.” He jerked his head at an Arachnid standing near the cell. “Okay, do it.” The soldier hesitated... but a moment later, she poured the contents of the can she held into the cell. Two other Arachnids stepped forward and did the same, making sure the prisoners were soaked through.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taylor grew cold as the scent of gasoline reached her nostrils... she grew even colder when she heard Diego whimper. Craig shook his head wildly. “Naw, it’s okay, man – they’re trying to scare us again. It’s gonna be okay.” He tore his eyes away from Sean’s motionless body and he stared desperately at Taylor as the gasoline puddled around him and Diego. “It’s... gonna be okay, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hating how badly her voice was shaking, Taylor struggled to speak through stiff lips. “Just... let them out. I’ll go with you. I’ll face the Emperor by myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s real generous of you, Blondie. Thing is, though, I forgot the keys upstairs and we’re on a timeline here so we ain’t got time to go get them. And you’re gonna face the Emperor anyway, so it ain’t like you got anything to bargain with.” Lundgren chuckled as he turned to his soldiers. “Okay, the charges are gonna start going off in five. Time to get out of here. Put Blondie in my truck.” He took a final deep drag on his cigar before flicking the glowing butt into the puddle of gasoline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taylor heard a desperate, despairing shriek... it was her own voice, mingling with the pain-filled screams of her friends. She elbowed the Arachnid nearest her and grabbed his gun away from him. She fired into the bars... the lock held. Lundgren grinned and stepped forward, but Taylor ducked away from him. Blinking away her tears, she fired directly into the cell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The screaming stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confusion and smoke billowed around her. Kneeling by Sean’s side, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up – he was dead weight. Blood was pooling under his head. She slipped on his blood and fell, and pain exploded all along her left arm as she felt her uniform catch fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taylor fired her gun once. She couldn’t save Craig, or Sean either. She couldn’t even save her best friend. She could only try to save herself....</em>
</p><p>Gasping for breath, Taylor knelt hunched over on the floor. From a great distance, she heard herself say, “I didn’t have any idea where the keys were. Even if I could have opened the door, I don’t know if I could have saved any of them, let alone all of them. I barely got out, barely made it to the rendezvous. Hartfeld was burning behind me, all of it. I – I told Raj and Michelle and Zahra that the others were dead. I said that Lundgren killed them.” Her voice was thick with tears. “I... I couldn’t let them burn. Diego, Sean, Craig, Quinn... I lost them all that day. I got Grace killed by sending her to Nebraska. Aleister and Estela... I never had them. I had to hold on to the ones I had left,” she whispered, pleading for understanding. “I couldn’t tell them anything else.”</p><p>“...No. You couldn’t.” Because Taylor understood. She got heavily to her feet. She looked at the floor on the other side of the rift. Tiny drops of blood splashed at the other Taylor’s feet... she was clutching the crystal so tightly that it had punctured her skin. Taylor could almost feel it biting into her own flesh.</p><p>Roughly, the other Taylor said, “I wish there were a way to force Rourke to take me back to that day at the Celestial so I could make a different choice. But I can’t risk it. I can’t make things different over here, but... I have a chance to make things better from here on out.”</p><p>Taylor took a deep breath. “No. <em>We </em>have a chance to make things better.” Still stunned at what she’d seen, she looked at herself. “Like I said, we probably have two or three days before Rourke and Lundgren arrive on La Huerta. We think they’ve found a way to block us from seeing them once they arrive so we may not be sure when they get here. But I’ll come back tomorrow at this time to update you on what we know.” She hesitated. “Are... you going to be okay?”</p><p>“Who knows? I haven’t been okay for years. But I have a chance to make things better for the rest of my world.” She hesitated. “I… saw Estela and Diego brought you back to your world. I saw you with all of our friends, with – with Estela. Just... take care of things on that side, okay?” she pleaded. “Even if you can’t turn Rourke over to me, make sure that you keep all of them safe. <em>Please.</em>”</p><p>Trying to compose herself, Taylor scrubbed the tears from her eyes; the other Taylor reflected the gesture. “I will. No matter what, I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...the other universe really, really sucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re unhappy, Nellie-girl. You want to go home, don’t you?” Taylor murmured to the kitten. Canela didn’t look up from her lap, where she laid curled into the tightest imaginable ball. “I miss our house too.” Taylor was grateful for a few minutes of solitude. Ever since she had met with her counterpart, she’d been unable to shake the agonizing layers of guilt and grief she’d absorbed. That terrible choice between watching her friends burn alive or giving them a quick death at her own hands... she didn’t know how that other Taylor could endure the pain of her memories. It was excruciating enough for her, and she knew her friends were alive and well.</p>
<p>All the same, Taylor now shared her alternate self’s deep-seated guilt and uncertainty. That other Taylor had been convinced that her plan would work, that she would rescue her friends and they’d all live to fight another day... instead, she’d destroyed them. So how could Taylor know that <em>her </em>attempt to capture Rourke wouldn’t end in disaster too? How could she be sure that history wouldn’t repeat itself? What steps could she take to make sure –</p>
<p>She looked up as Aleister came through the front door. “Well, that’s done. Sean and Michelle said they’re staying outside for a while, and Mike has rejoined Jake and Varyyn at the jungle’s edge – there are Vaanti guards patrolling the area near our house. They’re staying some distance away, but they promise that no one will get anywhere near us without their knowledge.”</p>
<p>“Good. With their vision and hearing, they don’t have to be right on our doorstep to keep an eye on us.” Taylor frowned a little as she looked at her friend’s drawn face. She shifted position a little; startled by the movement, Canela hopped to the floor and scurried back to Taylor’s bedroom. “How are you doing, Aleister? The thought of meeting Rourke again has to be rough for you. I mean, it’s so easy for us to forget that he’s your father that I guess most of us haven’t considered how this is affecting you.”</p>
<p>Aleister managed a slight smile as he leaned against the back of a chair. “You have no idea what a relief it is to hear that you’re able to put my relationship to him out of your minds. But as to your question, I’m not entirely sure how I feel. I thought I’d finally been able to move past his... less than adequate parenting. But now that I know he’s only a few miles away, plotting God only knows what... well, I suspect that I won’t know how I’ll react to him until I’m actually looking at his face.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s true. Did everyone get settled in Elyys’tel?”</p>
<p>Aleister sighed as he sat down on the other end of the couch. “Yes. I know I spoke as strongly in favor of splitting up as you did, but... it was a difficult parting.”</p>
<p>Taylor nodded in understanding. Once the scouting group had returned from Rosencraft Manor, she and her friends had engaged in a long, heated debate. Without exception, they all wanted to stay at the beach house, waiting for Rourke’s arrival. But Taylor had taken the position that given the lingering uncertainty of where and when Rourke and Lundgren would appear – and given that they had no idea what kind of weaponry or technology they’d bring with them – Elyys’tel would be a safer place for most of them. One by one, she’d won them over to her side... in theory. Then had come the painful discussions about who would stay and who would go.</p>
<p>Finally, they’d come to an arrangement. Taylor and Estela remained, as did Jake and Mike. Michelle insisted on staying in case anyone needed medical care, and that meant Sean stayed as well. Grace and Zahra were monitoring the data from IRIS’s drones from the safety of Elyys’tel, and Craig, Quinn, and Raj went north with them. For his part, Aleister said it was his duty to remain at the beach house, awaiting his father’s arrival. And Diego... he and Varyyn had one of their exceedingly rare arguments but, in the end, he stayed as well.</p>
<p>Aleister ran a hand through his pale hair. “Reggie seemed quite happy when I left. Grace was... not as happy as our son. She is not precisely delighted with my decision to stay here.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Taylor said sympathetically. “And I know how hard it is for you to be separated from them. But Reggie will be much safer in Elyys’tel – he’s surrounded by an entire city of warriors. They’ll protect him just like they would their own children.”</p>
<p>Aleister nodded. “Children,” he said softly. After a long silence, he glanced at Taylor. “Estela and I had a few minutes to ourselves, and she told me about your plans in reference to... well, your reproductive choices. The... you know. The cloning process.”</p>
<p>“...Oh.” Taylor searched for the right words. She wasn’t prepared for this conversation; on the other hand, if she waited until she felt ready, they’d all be old and gray. “It’s... not entirely a plan at this point. We don’t even know if it’s possible, to be blunt. And if it’s not, we have other options.” She hesitated. “I told Estela that we needed your input before we decide, since you probably have... a lot of feelings about the issue.”</p>
<p>Aleister gave her a small, wry smile. “Oh, yes. I have all <em>kinds</em> of feelings.” He stared at his long, thin hands. “When I was young, before I knew what I was, I used to stare into the mirror and hate the face I saw looking back at me. I hated appearing so much like my father. He kept very few pictures of my mother and I usually wasn’t allowed to see them, but I knew I didn’t look anything like her. I would pick up the glass that held my toothbrush, and I wondered if I should shatter that glass and make a few impromptu alterations to my face… to <em>our</em> face.” He took a deep breath. “And when I found out that it wasn’t mere chance that made me resemble him so closely, when I found out that I was, in fact, his clone... that shattered me. Even though I left my face alone, I still had to reassemble myself. Grace... if it hadn’t been for her love and her support, I honestly don’t think I could have done it.” He glanced over at the wall of photographs, and Taylor knew what picture he was looking at by the softness in his eyes. “Then we had our son. And he’s <em>our</em> son. I can see hints of myself in the shape of his hands, the tilt of his head, these ridiculous long legs... but he’s so much more like Grace, isn’t he? Ultimately, though, whatever bits and pieces he got from us don’t really matter. Reggie is taking the parts of us that he inherited, and he’s already becoming entirely his own little person. It’s been nothing short of a miracle to watch him grow and change every day.” He turned back to Taylor, and the softness was still in his eyes. “So I suppose I understand why you and my sister want to try having a child that’s part of both of you. But I do need to know one thing: if it turns out that it isn’t possible, what will you and Estela do?”</p>
<p>Taylor met his eyes. “We’ll grieve a little bit. Maybe we’ll grieve a lot. But then we’ll move on. We’ll look at adoption or conventional IVF – don’t tell him but if we go that way, we want to ask Diego if he’d be our donor.”</p>
<p>Aleister laughed a little. “That won’t come as a surprise to anyone... well, except for Diego, perhaps. Don’t worry, I shan’t say anything to him about it.” His smile faded, and he frowned. “When you spoke with your – ah, your mirror image, shall we say... did she happen to mention how things stood with... the rest of us?” he asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>“We didn’t really have time to talk about it during our first meeting,” Taylor replied carefully. And that was true, at least viewed from a certain angle; while they’d exchanged images of what their worlds were like, and while they’d traded their memories, she and her counterpart hadn’t actually spoken at any length. She’d done her best to dodge all the questions from her friends about how things were in the alternate universe. How would Aleister react if he knew his counterpart was leading troops against his own sister, or that his beloved wife had been killed on a suicide mission? “When I spoke to her yesterday, I just stayed long enough to tell her that there was no sign yet of Rourke and Lundgren, and I gave her an update on the crystals.”</p>
<p>“And I can give you some more information as well,” Varyyn said as he entered the living room. He sat down heavily in one of the recliners; he looked exhausted. “IRIS found a surprisingly rich vein of crystals in the bluffs near the manor. They are near the surface. Since IRIS is sure that the Hydra is able to construct a device to detect their presence, he should not have any difficulty in finding them. We did not attempt to dig any of them out – Rourke would surely be suspicious if there were signs of recent activity.” He made a face. “I am not happy about it – my people do not like the thought of anyone disturbing a sacred site, much less the Hydra, but we understand the necessity. After we erased as many traces of our presence as possible, I have pulled my warriors away from the manor for now. We cannot allow our enemies to think we are anticipating their arrival.”</p>
<p>“We need to keep whatever element of surprise we can,” Aleister said as he got to his feet. He laid a hand on Varyyn’s shoulder briefly. “I’ll go see what I can prepare for lunch. I’m not anywhere close to being in Raj’s league, but I’m sure I can throw together something that won’t poison us.”</p>
<p>When they were alone, Taylor looked at Varyyn. “The last time I saw them, Estela was helping Diego put a roof on the catio.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I spoke with them before I came inside. Diego and I... we are not used to disagreements, at least not about things that matter.” Reluctantly, he went on. “I met Lundgren while I was the Hydra’s captive. I know what he was capable of. According to Mike, this new Lundgren is far, far more cruel and more dangerous. I would be much less worried if Diego had gone to Elyys’tel with the others. He would be much safer there.”</p>
<p>“I know. But then he would have been worried about you,” Taylor said gently.</p>
<p>Varyyn shook his head. “That is different. I am a warrior. But my husband… he is not a warrior. I do not want him in a place where Lundgren could find him.”</p>
<p>“Michelle’s not a warrior either, but she’s staying,” Taylor answered with the hint of a smile. “Do you object to her staying?”</p>
<p>After a quick look over his shoulder, Varyyn said, “I would not dare. Perhaps Michelle is not a warrior, but she is as intimidating as one. Most healers are, actually.”</p>
<p>Taylor let out a long breath. “Believe me, Varyyn, I understand. I’m worried about Diego too, but you and I can’t make this decision for him.” She chose her words carefully. “Diego belongs on La Huerta. Whether it’s his destiny or his choice, this is his home, and his place is with you. The two of us just have to do our best to keep him out of harm’s way.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Varyyn nodded. “I can only pray that our best will be enough to prevent danger from coming near him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Everett Rourke looked up and down the deserted beach, and he smiled at the abandoned manor in the distance. <em>Finally</em>. He was back where he belonged. A small metal box sat at his feet and, according to his readings, the disruptor was performing exactly as he’d expected. They’d approached from the waters off La Huerta’s southern coast and there was no sign that they’d been detected, either by his disobedient offspring and their co-conspirators or by the savages that infested this island. He’d expected nothing less than perfection, and that was what he had achieved… well, at least within a three-mile radius. So long as he and the General stayed near the manor, the blocker would shield them from his dear wife’s little cybernetic spies.  Their boat would remain anchored safely offshore; the General had not been happy to be given the job of ferryman, but he’d acquiesced in the end.</p>
<p>In the end, Rourke always got his way.</p>
<p>Lundgren stomped up from the beached rowboat and he dropped a box with a large gas-powered generator at Rourke’s feet. “I hope all this shit is worthwhile,” he grunted.</p>
<p>Smirking a little, Rourke refused to look at the other man. “I assure you, General, everything that I chose to bring to this island will be revealed as indispensable. Once we locate an adequate source of crystals, I’ll begin construction of a rudimentary portal. I will be able to activate the natural rift within that building to once again travel back in time. I believe my mystery returned from her little journey approximately a year ago, and I think disrupting her arrival will be one of my first steps in dealing with my troublesome children.” He frowned. “Although, upon reflection... that young woman has been a thorn in my side from the beginning. Perhaps I won’t interfere with her return. I might enjoy showing her the error of her ways.”</p>
<p>“You talking about Blondie?” Rourke grinned. “Wouldn’t mind teaching her a few things myself.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be vulgar, General.” Rourke glanced over at Lundgren. “And perhaps now is a good time for you to <em>finally</em> tell me how you knew of the rift’s existence. I took great care to keep it a secret from everyone, even – no, let me be honest: <em>especially</em> from my dear wife. How did you learn about it?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Lundgren lit another cigar. “Not much to tell – I wondered where you got off to and I followed you. You’re a smart guy, but you ain’t much good when it comes to covering your tracks,” he said around the Havana. Casually, he added, “I got to thinking, though... you absolutely sure time travel is all that thing can do?”</p>
<p>Rourke looked at him suspiciously. “I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>Lundgren considered the end of his cigar. “Just wonderin’, is all. Figured a smart guy like you woulda already thought of a way to tweak things a little. All this time and space shit ain’t my strong point but I’m military– I like knowing exactly how things work and how much you can get outta something. If you want the truth, I’m kinda surprised that you ain’t never thought about whether that rift is capable of anything else.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your place to question me, General,” Rourke snapped. “Your place is to follow my orders. I  would advise you to remember that.”</p>
<p>For a long moment, Lundgren stared at Rourke with dead, flat eyes. Then smiling slowly, he said, “Got it. But you might wanna think about what I said.” He turned without another word and went back to the rowboat.</p>
<p>Fuming, Rourke turned back to Rosencraft Manor. How... how <em>dare</em> he? Presuming that an oaf like he had the brainpower to comprehend more about the mysteries of La Huerta than Everett Rourke himself! What kind of fool would imply that there were goals more wondrous than the ability to travel through time? What could <em>possibly</em> be greater than... than....</p>
<p>Rourke’s eyes narrowed. What could be greater indeed?</p>
<p>His wandering thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of a small drone, and his face cleared. “Ah, excellent. Do you have a report for me, CLIO?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Rourke.” The drone bobbed gently a few feet away from him. “How shall I prioritize my report?”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment. “First things first. Did you find any crystals that met the specifications I described to you?”</p>
<p>“I did. There is a vein of crystals of a probable extraterrestrial origin approximately 2.7 miles northeast from our present location. They are near the surface and it will not be difficult to extract them.”</p>
<p>“Very good.” He’d order the general to begin excavation immediately. “Now tell me about any nearby threats.”</p>
<p>The drone’s red light flashed. “General Lundgren is rowing back to the boat. He is still close enough to be a potential threat. There is a house within eyesight. It is currently unoccupied and appears to have been uninhabited for some time. There is some structural damage to the building but it is safe to enter. There is a house approximately 11.2 miles to our west. There are nine people and two cats in the house and its immediate perimeter. I did not examine the nearby jungle. Threat risk unknown. There is a small settlement approximately twenty miles to our north. I was unable to ascertain its population. Threat risk unknown. I detected several unidentified marine animals in the immediate vicinity of your anchored boat. Threat risk unknown. Do you wish me to conduct further reconnaissance?”</p>
<p>Rourke considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “I don’t think that will be necessary, at least not for the time being – as long as you patrol the manor, that will be adequate. We needn’t worry about what’s in the water for now. I’m sure the general can handle some random fish.” Nine people, eh? He wondered who among the Chosen had abandoned their little fortress. No matter, they’d all be dealt with in time. “What kind of surveillance did you detect?”</p>
<p>CLIO whirred for a moment. “There is a network of drones covering the island. I have analyzed the parabolic pattern of the drones in our immediate vicinity. We have approximately three hours before the next drones are within range of our present position. Your blocking device should prevent them from detecting your presence.”</p>
<p>“Correction: it <em>will</em> prevent them from detecting my presence.” Rourke turned away from the drone. “Go make sure that the manor is unoccupied, and then return. I’ll give you further orders then.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Rourke.” The drone zoomed off toward the mansion, and Rourke tracked its flight. Rosencraft Manor... some might call it picturesque in the late afternoon sun but to his eyes, it was even more of a disgraceful shambles than it had been before his unjust imprisonment. Well, once a few minor details were attended to, he would finally have time to renovate it as he’d always intended. He shook his head in dismay as he thought on the loss of all his scientific and defensive facilities, destroyed by Aleister and Estela. Restoring them would take time, it would take money – and while he had endless access to the first, the second would be an issue.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he’d already thought of a solution. When he had the portal gun operational, his first act would be to pay another visit to Mr. Barnaby. He was a well-bred dolt with far more money than intelligence, and Rourke had previously amused himself by visiting him in the 1920s and dropping hints about advantageous stock purchases. He would simply go back again and convince Barnaby to place some money on his behalf in a bank account somewhere. It wouldn’t even have to be a giant sum – a century of compound interest would work wonders for his bottom line.</p>
<p>Rourke had always enjoyed his little visits to the manor. The money aside, his actual purpose had been witnessing that ridiculous wedding – it had been so charmingly absurd, and so typical of what a nouveau riche fool like Barnaby would come up with. Furthermore, Rourke had started to suspect that there was some link between the events of the wedding and the technicolor savages who’d been so irksome during his time on La Huerta. It seemed that the delightful Miss Sullivan was somehow involved with their existence – every time she and Mr. Rosencraft disappeared into that convenient time rift, the Hostiles later evolved to interfere with his plans. With a fond smile, he reflected on his last attempt to disrupt their evolution....</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, Mr. Rourke!” Arthur Barnaby came bustling through the crowd. As always, his henchman Ralston hovered in the background – too far away to hear ordinary conversation, but ready to respond at a sharp word or even a snap of Barnaby’s manicured fingertips. “I simply must thank you for that stock tip! I radioed it to my broker, and he just replied that the value increased by nearly twelve percent in only three days!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m so pleased to hear that, Mr. Barnaby.” Rourke took a sip from his champagne glass – not bad, but the vintage needed a few more years to be truly excellent – and shook his head. “But do take off that absurd mask, my good fellow. I like to see the faces of those I deal with.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But... oh, very well.” Sulkily, Barnaby removed his ivory and gold elephant mask. “You’re lucky that I’m in your debt, Rourke – otherwise I’d press the point on how you perpetually manage to sneak onto my island, let alone into my wedding party. It was supposed to be quite exclusive, you know. I spent a small fortune bringing all of my friends here, only to find you on my doorstep the next day. And it was so… thoughtful of you to present me with a framed portrait of yourself. It’s quite an original wedding present.” He scanned the crowd and his face clouded. Following his gaze, Rourke bit back a smile. A lovely young woman – blonde, tiny and slender, and, based on his brief conversations with her, capable of considerable, if guarded, charm in spite of her chorus girl background – stood near the maze, her silvery disguise dangling from her fingertips. She seemed to think as little of the ostentatious object as Rourke himself. “I told Flora to stay near my side,” Barnaby seethed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rourke assumed a sympathetic expression. “Oh, what a shame. Is your intended bride still being difficult?” He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “As I told you yesterday, ladies – especially those of, shall we say, a certain background – require an authoritative hand. You must be firm with her, my dear chap.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Barnaby flexed his fingers. “I tried that last night,” he muttered. Jerking his head at Ralston, he gave Rourke a curt nod. “If you’ll excuse me, Rourke?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But of course.” Rourke concealed his irritation at Barnaby’s familiarity. Lifting his champagne glass, he added, “I hope you won’t mind if I poke around in your wine cellar again? Perhaps I can find an interesting bottle for our next meeting.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do what you please.” Barnaby was already stalking toward his fiancée. Rourke watched him with a smile before turning to make his way back into the house. The portal could only be left unattended for a fairly short time and it would be... inconvenient if it closed before he returned – </em>
</p>
<p>Rourke shook off his reverie and he began strolling toward the manor. He’d simply have to be more efficient on his next visit to Mr. Barnaby. If gentler forms of persuasion had been ineffective, he would be forced to take a more direct approach. If he couldn’t make sure that Mr. Barnaby married his intended wife and removed her from La Huerta, he’d have to ensure that the lovely Miss Sullivan didn’t escape through the time rift. Perhaps he’d invite Flora to walk with him in the maze. But what would be most likely to convince her to accompany him...? Ah, of course, he’d offer her advice on reuniting with her true love. Poor Eugene, so unjustly cheated out of the house his grandfather had built. A brilliant scientific mind, but completely unable to identify a deck of marked cards when he saw one. But back to the problem of Flora... a quiet corner, a knife to the ribs – no, the throat: she’d be far less likely to call out for help that way – and then simply frame Mr. Rosencraft for the crime.</p>
<p>Simple and direct solutions, after all, still had their place.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… are we going to talk about this?” Diego said into the darkness.</p>
<p>Without opening his eyes, Varyyn replied, “If I said I was sleeping, would you believe me?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Turning over on his side so he was facing Varyyn, Diego propped himself up on one elbow. “But I appreciate the attempt at humor.”</p>
<p>Varyyn sighed. “At least I have done something right this day.”</p>
<p>Diego shook his head. “Look, babe, you know that I’m not about to charge headfirst into battle or anything, right?”</p>
<p>“That is not what frightens me,” Varyyn murmured. “I am afraid that danger will come upon you, and I will not be there to stand in its way. If you were in Elyys’tel, you would be far from the Hydra and his man.”</p>
<p>“I’d also be far from you, and that’s not happening,” Diego said impatiently. “I know you remember our wedding vows. Well, where I come from, the vows tell us to stay together for better or worse. We’ve had a whole lot of better, you and I, and now we’ve got to deal with the worse. And I’m going to do it at your side, and I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p>
<p>“I am the elyyshar, you know. I could order you to go to Elyys’tel,” Varyyn replied wistfully.</p>
<p>“You could try.” Diego brushed Varyyn’s hair back. Gently, he said, “I kinda remember someone in this bed telling me just the other day that worrying wouldn’t help anything.”</p>
<p>“That is different. This is not worry. It is fear, and not merely my own fear.” Varyyn couldn’t quite meet Diego’s eyes. “Taylor has not shared more than the barest details of what she and the Taylor from the other world discussed. But ever since they met, I can sense fear and guilt whenever she looks at you. She has similar feelings when she looks at Sean, but they are much stronger for you. And... I am afraid of what that could mean. I do not know to what extent the events of that world might be echoed in this one. <em>Something</em> happened to you there, and I fear that harm may come to you here as well.”</p>
<p>“…I know. But I’m afraid of something happening to you, too. That’s why I’m staying close to you, and you’re just going to have to get used to it.”</p>
<p>After a long moment, Varyyn lifted his hand to cup Diego’s cheek. “Is that an order, my beloved?”</p>
<p>“Damn right it is.”</p>
<p>Varyyn smiled. “Very well – wait.” His smile faded, and he sat up. Diego began to speak but stopped when Varyyn pressed his fingertips to his mouth. After a tense moment, Varyyn swung his feet out of the bed and started for the door.</p>
<p>“Hold on, babe – clothes.” Diego tossed Varyyn’s kilt across the room as he reached for his own shorts.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Taylor is awake. Tell everyone to gather on the beach,” Varyyn said over his shoulder as he dressed and hurried from the room.</p>
<p>When he’d roused the others, Diego joined his husband outside near the shoreline. “What is it, hon?”</p>
<p>Varyyn shook his head, frowning in concentration. “It is still some distance away, but it is approaching quickly. Can you sense it yet, Taylor?”</p>
<p>Diego looked at her as she came jogging out of the house; like Varyyn, she kept her eyes trained toward the east. “No, I’m not getting anything.”</p>
<p>Michelle was the next one out of the house, and she even seemed fairly alert – <em>doctors were probably good at abrupt awakenings</em>, Diego thought to himself. “What’s going on? Is it Rourke?” she demanded anxiously.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Diego told her. “Not yet, at least.” He tilted his head. “Wait... what’s that sound?”</p>
<p>Varyyn glanced down at him and took his hand. “It is a warning.”</p>
<p>The others were all on the beach by now. “So if it’s not our father,” Estela said with an uneasy glance at Aleister, “what is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s one of La Huerta’s built-in defenses,” Taylor murmured. “Diego, you told me a few weeks ago that a lot of people saw it swimming back and forth around here. Now we know why.”</p>
<p>“...Oh my God.” Squinting, Jake pointed at the large cluster of rocks by the coastline to their east. “What the hell is <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>“Biggest damn turtle I ever saw,” Sean said in awe.</p>
<p>Taylor leaned into the arm Estela placed around her shoulders as the Shore Guardian clambered out of the sea to stand on top of the rocks. Its bright blue hide shining in the moonlight, it lifted its gold-streaked head to the sky and let out another long, mournful, warbling cry.</p>
<p>When it fell silent, Mike looked around the group. “Well... anyone got a translation for that?”</p>
<p>“I will translate,” Varyyn said grimly. “Evil has returned to La Huerta. The Hydra is here.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Her arms folded tightly around herself, Estela stared out the window. Even after the Shore Guardian swam away, its message delivered, none of them had tried to go back to sleep. After alerting the Catalysts staying in Elyys’tel, as well as the nearby Vaanti warriors, she and her friends had sat together in the living room all night. They’d gone over the situation over and over, trying to find a clear and obvious way to deal with Lundgren and her father. They had failed.</p>
<p>Everett Rourke was only a few miles away. They’d all anticipated his arrival but knowing that he was so close terrified her. Estela had thought that she’d prepared herself for the upcoming confrontation but all the same, some tiny corner of her brain had held out hope that he had some other intention than returning to La Huerta; or, at the very least, that they’d have more time for preparation before he arrived. They didn’t even have the barest shred of a plan yet. Lundgren and Rourke had slipped onto La Huerta and taken refuge in Rosencraft Manor. Whatever their plans were, they were underway. How were they supposed to deal with Lundgren, capture her father, and then open the rift to hand him over to the other Taylor?</p>
<p>The other Taylor....</p>
<p>Estela closed her eyes. She still couldn’t shake the dizzying experience of staring between Taylor and her scarred doppelganger, the two women so similar and so different. When she’d arrived at Hartfeld, she enrolled in a life drawing class for no other reason than she had to choose something to fill the humanities requirement that first semester. She had no particular talent for drawing – she’d met Grace and Quinn in that class, though, so it had been worth it in the end – but she’d been fascinated by how two people could look at the same object and interpret it so differently. When Estela had stared from one Taylor to the other, she’d remembered that feeling and she had wondered at the two Taylors, reflections of two wildly dissimilar worlds.</p>
<p>Taylor still refused to share any details of her private meeting with her counterpart, but Estela couldn’t ignore the yearning way that other Taylor stared at her. Even if she only knew the Estela of her world as the Dragon Lady, it was clear that her feelings ran far deeper than simple enmity. And her own Taylor, her beloved wife... she refused to share whatever she’d learned about that other world. Her eyes were haunted whenever she looked at her friends, and she was frequently – too frequently for Estela’s peace of mind – lost in her own troubled thoughts. Estela had hoped to glean some sort of insight when she’d accompanied her wife to the cellar the day before yesterday, but the two Taylors had only spoken in clipped, guarded phrases that revealed nothing to anyone but each other.</p>
<p>“I know you promised, Taylor, and I get that you thought it was the easiest way to make a deal.” With a start, Estela turned to face the living room. Sean was speaking. “But it just doesn’t... sit right with me, okay?” Taylor started to answer, but she stayed silent.</p>
<p>“We don’t really have the luxury of principles right now, Chief,” Mike told Sean.</p>
<p>At his side, Jake nodded. “We’ve gotta get rid of Rourke. I’d prefer a bullet between his eyes but if they want him over there for a fair trial followed by a first-class hanging, I say they can have him.”</p>
<p>“First of all: props for the <em>Silverado</em> reference.” Diego lifted his coffee mug towards Jake. Turning back to Sean, he went on, “Honestly, I don’t like it either. But... they’re at war over there.” He shot a worried glance toward Taylor, and Estela realized that he was as concerned about her as she was. “Turning Rourke over might go a long way toward ending that war. It’s the classic trolley problem, actually – if letting one person die will save countless other lives, what’s the right choice? <em>Is </em>there a right choice? I’m not sure how to apply our typical standards of morality or ethics.”</p>
<p>“I rather like the sound of Jake’s bullet, to be honest,” Aleister said shortly from his seat on the piano bench.</p>
<p>Michelle sighed. “I can’t go that far, but it helps a little to think of it as removing a tumor. If Rourke stays on our side and if we take him back to prison, I don’t see any way to make sure that he won’t break out again. Even if he stays imprisoned, God knows what he could get up to. I think he’s always going to be a threat for the rest of his life. The same goes for Lundgren, and we still don’t have any idea how we’re going to take care of him.”</p>
<p>“Even if we must give Rourke away to face justice elsewhere, I say we deal with Lundgren directly,” Varyyn replied. “After all, when Lundgren and the false Emperor emerged from their world, my people were easily able to deal with them and their troops despite all of their weapons. One man or two men, no matter how well armed, cannot withstand even a small band of Vaanti warriors.” He looked at Taylor. “We would prefer not to shed blood on sacred ground, but we will do so if it will prevent more bloodshed in the future.”</p>
<p>Sean shook his head unhappily. “I still wish we could think of some other way. What if we tried –”</p>
<p>“Will you <em>stop</em>?” Aleister shot to his feet. “This isn’t an abstract philosophical debate, Sean! We’re talking about a madman who would kill any and all of us if it furthered his insane plotting. It’s time to stop dithering about <em>if</em> we should do it and start talking about <em>how</em>. Otherwise, I’ll simply take care of it myself.” He stormed out of the living room into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Oh, no... Aleister?” IRIS turned helplessly to the others. “Perhaps I should go after him...?”</p>
<p>“Let me try first,” Estela told her. She went into the kitchen, where she found Aleister stalking from one side of the room to the other. “Aleister… <em>Aleister</em>.” Estela put an arm around her brother’s waist to stop his furious pacing. “Come on, <em>hermano</em>, sit down with me for a few minutes. Please.”</p>
<p>For a moment, she feared that Aleister was going to pull away from her. Then, finally, he let Estela guide him towards the kitchen table. They sat together in silence for a while before Aleister, keeping his voice low, ground out, “I want him dead. I suppose I should be ashamed of that, but I’m not. For what he did to our mothers, for what he did to <em>us</em>… for what he might want to do to my son. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to think of that maniac getting his hands on Reggie? I don’t want to turn our father over for some pretty show trial. I want him dead, and I want to know where he’s buried so I can visit his grave every year on his birthday and then piss on him. You could come with me. We could make a party out of it if you wish. Perhaps Raj could cater the event.”</p>
<p>“I know – God, believe me, I <em>know</em> how you feel.” Estela held his hand tightly. “First things first – he’s <em>never</em> getting anywhere near Reggie. We won’t let that happen, and the Vaanti won’t let that happen. <em>I</em> won’t let that happen. And I don’t think we have to worry about a pretty show trial… I got the impression that he’ll be lucky if he gets a firing squad.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Aleister took a deep breath and put his hands over his face. Very quietly, he said, “I’ve been thinking about his trial, and how hard it was for both of us to testify against him. I remember the day he was convicted and taken to prison for good. I knew that he was going to appeal, and I knew he would do everything he could think of to regain his freedom. All the same, when I went to bed that night, I fell asleep immediately. For the first time since... well, probably since my mother died, I felt safe.” He sighed heavily. “I thought I’d moved past this hatred, this... fear. I thought I was finally becoming a better person. And now I realize that after all these years, I <em>still</em> hate him as much as I did when I was a boy,” he said to the tabletop. “And I hate that he still has that much control over me.”</p>
<p>“No,” Estela said sharply. “He doesn’t control any part of you. You’ve built such a wonderful family with Grace – such a wonderful life! – and that’s what our father hates. He wanted to use his company as a tool to control the world, but you turned it into something that helps the world. Clean water, clean power, planting trees, improving crop yields... in a decade or two, Everett Rourke will be a footnote in history. The world’s going to remember you and Grace for generations, and he knows it and he <em>hates</em> it. <em>That’s</em> going to be our revenge, Aleister. We saw him for what he was, and we rejected him and everything he tried to offer us. He’s not capable in believing in anything besides himself. That’s what brought him down the first time, and that will be his downfall again. He never had any idea what he was up against. He still doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right.” Aleister took a deep breath, and he finally lowered his hands. “I suppose I should go back in there and apologize for my outburst.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Estela shook her head. “There’s not a single person in there who doesn’t understand how you feel, and no one will expect an apology. Come on.”</p>
<p>When the siblings re-entered the living room, Sean was standing near the door. Before anyone else could speak, he held out a hand toward Aleister. “Hey, man, I’m sorry. I get it.” Aleister wordlessly clasped his hand, and they rejoined the group.</p>
<p>Taylor looked up with a faint, humorless smile. “We’re taking your advice and moving onto the <em>how</em>, but now we’re stuck again. We need some way to figure out what’s going on inside the manor.”</p>
<p>IRIS gave her son a searching look, then drifted back to the map spread out on the coffee table. “One of my drones flew near Rosencraft Manor fifteen minutes ago. It didn’t detect any signs of life.”</p>
<p>Leaning over the back of the couch, Jake asked, “Does that mean that they’re hiding out somewhere else? Or do you think Yertle was wrong about Rourke even being on La Huerta?”</p>
<p>“No, I believe that the Guardian’s information is correct. It’s quite remarkable that my drone didn’t detect <em>any </em>signs of life within a three-mile radius of the manor – according to the readings, there was not a single bird or animal in that area, let alone a human or a Vaanti. We know that can’t be accurate because Varyyn’s warriors are posted in the jungle near the manor. As soon as I passed beyond that three-mile threshold, however, I began picking up readings for the island’s typical nocturnal fauna. I also detected something rather... large in the waters nearby but before I could get a decent reading, it disappeared into that damned invisible zone. As for what I believe is happening, do you remember the schematic which I showed you all?” IRIS waited for a few confirming nods before she went on. “I’m afraid I guessed correctly. All the evidence indicates that Everett did in fact construct a device that can shield him and his movements from me. The radius seems to be approximately three miles.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Taylor sat back wearily.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid there’s more. Everett also purchased equipment that was used to construct a surveillance drone of his own, and I detected its movements as it traveled beyond the boundaries of the blocker.”</p>
<p>“So it’s… spying on us?” Michelle asked. “Right now?”</p>
<p>IRIS turned to her. “Possibly, but I suspect that until Everett feels that he has established his base of operations, he will keep his drone nearby for his own protection. While I hesitate to ascribe any degree of prudence to my former husband, I think it’s likely that once he established the location of this house, he pulled his drone back to concentrate on his own protection. And fortunately, I don’t believe he would have been able to build more than one drone, given his limited access to time, funds and materials.”</p>
<p>“Thank heaven for small favors, like my Papaw used to say,” Jake said as he sat down again. “Okay, what’s our next step?”</p>
<p>“Since we are now aware of their location, I will send out fishing boats at first light,” Varyyn said. “I will have them stay far enough away so that even if they are spotted, the Hydra will not assume they are a threat. They will be able to monitor the boat we saw anchored near the manor. I will also have more warriors gather beyond his device’s vision, both in the jungle near this house and around the manor. There is a mindtalker in Karaax’tel, and another lives near Mount Atropo. I will make sure that they are posted nearby as well. They will be able to inform me as soon as they are aware of any movement from our enemies.”</p>
<p>“We still need a way to get in there. I’d like to avoid having the Vaanti mount an invasion of the manor if we can’t tell what Rourke is up to inside.” Taylor frowned at the map. “IRIS, is there any way for you to… I don’t know, block the blocker?”</p>
<p>“Possibly,” the AI said thoughtfully. “I know that Zahra and Grace packed an interesting assortment of components… perhaps they could make some quick modifications to several of our spare drones.” Her eyes turned blank white for a moment before returning to normal. “I’ve just sent off a text to both of them… and Zahra has opened her copy already. The poor dear simply doesn’t seem to sleep, does she? At any rate, I expect an answer back fairly quickly.”</p>
<p>“Well, that would give us a slight edge, at any rate,” Aleister said. He looked at the map. “It would be simpler if we could deal with Lundgren and my father separately. Is there any way to lure Lundgren away from the manor without my father’s knowledge?”</p>
<p>Mike thought for a moment. Then, after exchanging a glance with Jake, he said, “Simple. Lundgren is a sadist and it’s probably been a while since he had a chance to hurt anyone or anything. He’s most likely getting twitchy by now, and that could make him take a risk. All we have to do is give him some bait he can’t resist.”</p>
<p>“Nope. Nuh-uh. I don’t like where this is going.” Diego shook his head unhappily, and Varyyn put a hand on his back. “Let’s... not do that, okay?”</p>
<p>Jake gave him a confident smile. “Easiest way to get the General out in the open, Short Stuff.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Me and Grandpa both have a history with him, on either side of the rift. He wouldn’t be able to resist coming after me.”</p>
<p>The smile left Jake’s face. “You mean both of us, kid. Because I ain’t –”</p>
<p>Taylor held up a hand to interrupt the building argument. “<em>Neither</em> of you, all right? I understand what you’re suggesting, Mike, and let’s hold off on that unless we can’t think of anything else. It’s an absolute last resort. There must be another way.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me for a moment, all of you….” IRIS stared into space for a moment, and her hologram froze.</p>
<p>Mike looked at her uncertainly. “So… how concerning is this?”</p>
<p>“I’d put it somewhere between ‘not at all’ and ‘extremely’ – which isn’t a whole lot of help, is it?” Diego told him.</p>
<p>“Not really, Doc, but thanks for trying.”</p>
<p>The air around IRIS crackled, and she came back to life. “I <em>do</em> apologize, my dears. I was speaking with Grace and Zahra and I wanted to give them my undivided attention. They were actually discussing some theoretical modifications last night, and they believe they’ve already come up with a notion that might address at least one of our problems. They said that the mechanical work should only take an hour or two and, given the drones’ top speeds of ninety-eight miles per hour, we should be able to start making a concrete plan by later this morning.”</p>
<p>“...Morning?” Estela looked at the window, amazed to see that the sky was growing light.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Taylor stood up and walked over to her. Taking her hand, she went on, “Let’s all take a break. I think it’s going to be a long day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Rourke looked at the basket with displeasure, and he picked up an orange crystal the size of his fist. “Is this all you found? CLIO’s readings indicated that this part of the island is full of crystals. I would have thought someone with your… musculature would have been able to retrieve more.” He’d set up a rudimentary worktable in the manor’s ballroom, and he slowly took the crystals out to line them up according to size. Picking up a screwdriver, he began disassembling the housing on the partially constructed portal gun.</p>
<p>“I got ten of the damn things already but yeah, there’s more of those things stuck in the rocks. If you tell me what you’re working on, I’ll know how many more of them I gotta dig up.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” Rourke gave him a scornful glare. “You are not capable of understanding <em>anything</em> about what I am doing or planning – not the theoretical underpinnings which are the basis of my work, not the scientific principles which I am employing, and certainly not my intended goal! If you think –” Rourke winced as a massive hand slammed his wrist to the table.</p>
<p>“What I <em>think</em>, Rourke, is that you’re gonna knock off the mad scientist act,” Lundgren growled in Rourke’s ear as he loomed over him. “I busted you out of prison, remember? You owe me, and you’re gonna listen to me. You wanna waste your time tinkering with your little time machine and your little grudges? Fine, I’ll let you play for another day or so. But when you’re ready for some <em>real</em> power, let me know. I’ll clue you in on something you ain’t even considered.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think there’s anything –” Rourke barely held back a sharp cry as Lundgren squeezed his wrist, almost crushing it. The screwdriver fell from his nerveless fingers. “CLIO!”</p>
<p>Lundgren chuckled. “You really think that little – <em>shit</em>!” He jumped as the drone flew near and shot a series of sharp red sparks at his hand. “What the fuck?” he exclaimed as he released Rourke and flexed and shook his hand, trying to bring some feeling back to it. “You built a stun gun into that thing?”</p>
<p>Shoving himself to his feet, Rourke hurried to the other side of the table. “It’s a rudimentary defense mechanism, but adequate.”</p>
<p>Both men glared at each other. Finally, with a feral snarl, Lundgren turned and stalked out of the room. Rourke waved at the drone. “CLIO, follow him. Alert me if he goes toward the boat.”</p>
<p>The drone whirred as it hovered in the air a few feet away. “I will follow him to the boundary of our three-mile radius to avoid detection –”</p>
<p>“Three miles or three hundred, just follow him!” Rourke snapped. The drone seemed to hesitate, but after a few seconds it floated out the door.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, Rourke sat down, tenderly massaging his wrist. It... it wasn’t <em>fair</em>. He had one of – no, <em>the</em> finest scientific mind in the history of civilization. Galileo, Einstein, Tesla... he’d outpaced all of them. He’d devoted his life to expanding his knowledge. He closed his eyes in grief as he thought of the years of research his children had destroyed without a second thought. All of his discoveries... gone. They didn’t understand him. No one had ever understood him, no one had ever believed in him....</p>
<p>
  <em>Imogen believed in you. You betrayed her.</em>
</p>
<p>Rourke’s eyes flew open and he stared wildly around the room. Knocking his chair over in his haste to stand, he whirled around, peering into every dark corner. How... <em>how</em>? There was no way the bitch could have gotten past the blocker!</p>
<p>...No. Imogen wasn’t there. He was safe – from her interference, from her meddling, from her memory. He’d outwitted her. He was exhausted and he’d been working so hard; it was only natural that his imagination was getting away from him. All the same, he couldn’t let these petty provocations interfere with his plans. He had to maintain control.</p>
<p>With a great effort, Rourke calmed himself. He righted his chair and sat down slowly. Moving very deliberately, he picked up his screwdriver again and he went back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lundgren paced back and forth on one of the pathways outside the manor. How much more of this bullshit was he supposed to put up with? The lunatic <em>owed</em> him. Without Lundgren, he’d still be rotting in that cell. So far, all he’d been good for was spending Lundgren’s money and giving him attitude.</p>
<p>Well, he’d tried dropping hints and he’d tried being subtle. One more day, and he’d have to tell Rourke that he was wasting his time with controlling what happened on this damn island. There was an entire fucking world for the taking! He knew Rourke’s kids, and both of `em were as power-hungry as the old man. It wasn’t too likely that either one of them had managed to get on top of the other in the past year so all Lundgren had to do was travel through the rift and get back in touch with his loyal troops. His Glory never <em>did</em> figure out that the Arachnids were following Lundgren, not the Emperor. He’d loaded up on explosives before leaving the States, along with as much gold as he could get his hands on. One or the other would take care of any doors he needed to open once he got back where he belonged. He’d be on top in no time.</p>
<p>And once he was on top... well, he’d be on top. He’d thought at first that he’d need this crazy man as a figurehead but now – well, he could still let Rourke play at ruling the world. He was probably too insane to even realize that someone was pulling the strings. But that ‘probably’ was more of a risk than he wanted to take and after a few months of dragging Rourke’s sorry, patronizing ass all over the place, he was ready to dispose of him. The world would be in pretty rough shape by now... folks weren’t gonna be in the mood for gold leaf and pretty speeches. They’d want a firm hand. They’d want someone who was gonna step up and take charge.</p>
<p>Lundgren smiled to himself. Yeah... he’d get rid of the crazy man once the rift was opened up. So why not let him have one more night of playtime?</p>
<p>Playtime. Lundgren’s smile turned into a leer. He was in the mood for some playtime of his own. He was in the mood for a little hunt. He narrowed his eyes, calculating the distance. His targets were just over ten miles away. So a little more than two hours or so to get there, and he’d allow himself an easier pace in getting back to Rourke... allowing for an hour or so to blow off some steam, he’d be back before sundown, easy. Then he could use the rowboat to get the gold out of the anchored boat and have it ready to take through the rift.  And as for the trip to the beach house, he knew there were more Hostiles left on this La Huerta than on the one he knew, but there couldn’t be enough to worry about – a couple hundred, maybe? – anyway, they’d be easy enough to avoid. According to the blurry surveillance photos Rourke’s flying toy had brought back, Mouse and Wolf were hanging out at that pretty beach house with their friends. He rubbed his arm absently; Mouse had scarred him when he followed the Emperor through the rift. It had just been a lucky shot but there wasn’t a man or woman alive who’d left a mark on Rex Lundgren and lived to talk about it, and he wasn’t about to let Mouse be the first.</p>
<p>His decision made, Lundgren headed toward the west. A minute later, a small silent drone followed discretely in his wake.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Eying the path before and behind him, Lundgren sat down on a fallen tree. He looked at the GPS on his wrist... he was about halfway there. Time for a breather.</p>
<p>Time for a plan.</p>
<p>Lundgren took a long drink from his water bottle before recapping it and hooking it onto his belt again. He looked up through the leaves, and he noted the position of the sun with some irritation. He shouldn’t have jumped the gun – it would’ve been a lot easier to catch the chumps off their guard at night. But he’d been pissed off at Rourke and he let his temper get the better of him. He should probably head on back to that pile of rocks Rourke insisted on calling the manor, grab some grub, and then head out again so he’d get to the beach house when everyone was sleeping...</p>
<p>Nah. He didn’t want to waste any more time in this miserable world. He’d already decided that it was time to clue Rourke in on how to use the rift for something besides time travel. Once he’d done that, he wasn’t about to let the lunatic out of his sight. This was his last chance for a little fun before he got down to work.</p>
<p>He frowned at a momentary whisper of uncertainty... <em>could</em> Rourke figure out how to breach the wall between universes? Maybe Lundgren should have paid more attention to the Emperor’s endless rambling lectures, but it had always taken all his discipline to keep from rolling his eyes at the mumbo-jumbo. There were only a few phrases that stuck in Lundgren’s head... well, he’d have to hope that once <em>this</em> Rourke started thinking about para-temporal shifts and quantum states and the rest of that scientific bullshit, he’d be able to connect the dots in the right way.</p>
<p>And if he couldn’t do it quick enough... well, persuasion was one of Lundgren’s specialties.</p>
<p>His head snapped around as he heard something in the jungle to the north. Slipping his knife out of its sheath, he stood and took a few stealthy paces toward the sound. He stared into the dense greenery and listened intently... he heard a few birds and some kind of chattering insect, but nothing else.</p>
<p>It probably shouldn’t come as a surprise that he was a little twitchy, Lundgren reflected. It had been a long time, more than a year, since he’d really been able to let off any steam. The whores he’d used now and then had been enough to take the edge off but he’d had to be a lot more careful with them than he wanted. He couldn’t take the risk of leaving too much of a trail for law enforcement. That was one of the things he missed most about home; it had been so damned easy to have playthings delivered right to him, and he could take all the time he wanted with them.</p>
<p>He grimaced. Maybe he should have allowed himself more than an hour at the beach house – two hours, if he got lucky. Well, it was gonna have to be enough, he thought as he sheathed his knife again and continued on his path. He smiled to himself as he recalled the way Wolf’s throat had felt in his fist, the way Mouse had screamed when he heard the crack of his fuckbuddy’s neck. It was one of Lundgren’s favorite memories. So what if he didn’t have much of a plan? Hit them fast, hit them hard – leave one or two alive enough for some playtime, just to take the edge off. Then he’d be able to concentrate on keeping Rourke in line so he could get himself back where he belonged. Man, even though it’d be worth it in the end, making sure Rourke did what he was told was gonna be a pain in the ass.</p>
<p>He deserved to have a little fun first.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Taylor stared at the ocean, trying to let the soft murmur of the waves soothe her troubled thoughts. She rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes. She and her friends were taking a breather; they had the bare bones of a plan for dealing with Rourke and Lundgren, but there were still far too many unknowns. They had to figure out a way to get into the manor, or at least find out what sort of weaponry Rourke and Lundgren had brought with them – or if they’d bothered to install any defenses at all. Mike and Jake were both worried about what sort of traps Lundgren might have laid, while Estela and Aleister talked about the weaponry designs they’d seen in their father’s destroyed research. It had been Diego, however, who’d tentatively asked if there was any chance that their opponents didn’t expect to meet any meaningful opposition. That was something none of them had considered before his suggestion but in the end, they all decided that they couldn’t take the chance.</p>
<p>Privately, Taylor thought her best friend might be right. All the same, she didn’t want to count on it. They had to figure out some way to get a look inside the manor. Even if there wasn’t any firepower to worry about, there was no way Rourke’s paranoia would let him set up base somewhere without some sort of security system. So how would they be able to sneak inside without endangering anyone’s life?</p>
<p>Because keeping her family safe... that was all that mattered to Taylor. When she promised her mirror image that she’d take care of Lundgren and capture Rourke, she had meant it. Her own encounters with the two men told her how dangerous they were, and she was fully aware of how much destruction they were capable of... but her counterpart’s experiences had been so much worse. Her own hatred had been dulled by the passage of time – first by her sojourn among the stars, and then by her miraculous return to her human body and the arms of the people she loved more than anything – but the other Taylor’s memories were rough and raw, the scars on her flesh reaching straight down into her soul.</p>
<p>Despite the warm sun on her back, Taylor shivered. She’d been unable to shake the secondhand horror of her friends’ deaths. It was even worse, knowing that she – well, another version of herself, but that didn’t lessen any of her pain and guilt – had caused them all. Indirectly, perhaps, when it came to Grace and Quinn, but that didn’t make her any less responsible. She was the one who’d placed them both in harm’s way. And Craig, Sean, and Diego... it had been her finger on the trigger. She couldn’t close her eyes without hearing the shots, without feeling the flames –</p>
<p>She gasped and jerked upright at a gentle touch on her shoulder. “It’s all right, <em>mi vida, </em>it’s me.” Estela sat down next to her. She looked from Taylor’s face to the ocean spread out before them. “Is it really too terrible to tell me?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“...For now. It’s still too close,” Taylor answered. “It wasn’t <em>me</em> – it wasn’t my life that I saw. And as vile as the Rourke we know is, he’s nowhere near as evil as the Emperor was. But even so, they’re still two different people. If the stakes were any lower, I’d agree with Sean – no matter what our Rourke has done, he shouldn’t be tried for anyone else’s crimes. Just like I’m not really responsible for what the other me did.” She heard the unsteadiness in her voice, and she took a moment to compose herself. “But if there’s a chance that pushing Rourke through the rift might end the war – or hell, even shorten it! – do I have the right to refuse for the sake of my own conscience? That other me thinks that putting Rourke on trial could give her the leverage she needs to stop the fighting, and... I think I believe her.”</p>
<p>“Taylor, I saw people like her during San Trobida’s revolution,” Estela said. “They’d been at war so long that they’d be willing to say anything, tell any kind of lie, for a temporary advantage. They saw the entire world as a battlefield. I’m not doubting you, but... how sure are you that we can trust her?”</p>
<p>“We can trust her,” Taylor replied heavily, “because she said that we can have Lundgren. Oh, babe, you have no <em>idea</em> what reasons she has for hating him. And if she’s willing to sacrifice her revenge against him as long as we turn Rourke over to her... then I believe that she intends to put him on trial.”</p>
<p>Estela sighed unhappily. “I suppose this is what Raj would call a gonzo whopper of a moral dilemma.” She hesitated before going on. “Ever since you met... her, you look like you’re about to cry whenever you look at Diego. And if I’ve noticed, we both know that he has too. He didn’t make it over there, did he?” Taylor shook her head silently. After a long silence, Estela put an arm around her and pulled her close. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.</p>
<p>Taylor leaned against her. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him – to keep <em>all</em> of you safe. Even if Rourke is drawn and quartered as soon as he’s on the other side... the responsibility for that is on me. I don’t want any of you –” She gasped and went stiff as Varyyn’s mind brushed against hers. When she trusted herself to remain calm, she began getting slowly to her feet.</p>
<p>“Taylor? What is it?” Estela asked in concern.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” As Taylor extended her hand to Estela, she said under her breath, “Come with me and don’t say anything else. We need to get into the house now, and we need to look casual.”</p>
<p>Her face still and serene, Estela put her arm around Taylor again as they walked toward the house. “What is it?” she murmured against Taylor’s ear.</p>
<p>“One of Varyyn’s scouts spotted Lundgren. He snuck out of the manor somehow and he’s headed right for us. One of the mindtalkers just told Varyyn.”</p>
<p>“Ah, <em>mierda,</em>” Estela breathed. “How far away is he?” The front door to the beach house opened, and the two women hurried inside.</p>
<p>“At his current pace, he is less than an hour away,” Varyyn said as Sean locked the door. Michelle was pulling the living room curtains closed. “My scouts are tracking him – fortunately, he does not seem to be aware of their presence.”</p>
<p>“If he’s still that far away, why did we have to sneak into the house?” Estela demanded.</p>
<p>“Because we can’t rule out the possibility that he brought Everett’s drone with him. For all we know, he might have sent it ahead to keep an eye on us,” IRIS said. “However, the modified drones just arrived from Elyys’tel – Zahra and Grace believe they’ve successfully cobbled together some blocking technology of their own. The sweet girls used their own personal drones,” she added fondly as she nodded toward a gleaming chrome death’s head hovering next to a globe of green and blue swirls. “But considering what’s at stake, it’s far safer to have everyone inside where it’s safe before we find out if they work.”</p>
<p>Estela kept her arm around Taylor. “What’s our plan?”</p>
<p>“Windows and doors are all locked, curtains are closed. He won’t be able to get an eyeline inside the house,” Mike said as he came in the room with his and Jake’s handguns. There was a rifle slung over his shoulder. “No idea what kind of weapons he brought with him but he always had a thing for grenades and he’ll use them if he has them.”</p>
<p>Varyyn looked around the room; he was grasping Diego’s hand in his. “Jake, Mike and I will wait for Lundgren outside.” Diego swallowed hard, and Varyyn took a deep breath before he went on, his voice as calm as before. “My warriors are gathering in the jungle beyond the house. The rest of you must stay inside. Aleister, the room you are sleeping in has a single window. You should all gather in there. Whatever happens, you must stay together.”</p>
<p>“We’ll do our best to keep Lundgren outside the house – all the same, try not to peek out of any windows. Don’t give him any clues where you’re holed up... no.” Jake’s eyes narrowed, and he turned to Sean. “Got a job for you, Cap. Your room is at the opposite end of the house from Malfoy’s, but you’re right next to Katniss and Princess. Pull the curtains back there, but be sure to leave the window closed and locked. I bet Lundgren won’t be able to resist taking a peek inside. That’d be a good way to steer him where we want him to go. I’d love to whack the bastard as soon as I see him, but we need to at least try to figure out what he and Rourke got stashed away in the manor.” Jake looked around at his friends. “I know that none of you are crazy about guns, but does anyone know how use one?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Estela answered shortly. “I learned how to shoot in the revolution. I never liked using guns, but... I can do it.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Walking over to her, Jake handed her one of the handguns. “Here you are, Katniss – some more clips, too. If Lundgren manages to get inside, empty as many bullets into him as you need to. We intend to take him down before he can break in, but we gotta have a backup plan.” He looked over at Aleister. “How about you, Malfoy? Ready to get your Errol Flynn on?”</p>
<p>Aleister hefted one of the pokers from the outside firepit. “It’s not quite an épée, but it’ll do in a pinch.” He was even paler than usual, but his face was resolute. “There’s still a baby monitor in my room, Mother – could you patch the house’s security system into it? That way, we can monitor what’s happening outside without getting near the windows.”</p>
<p>“Of course. And... <em>do </em>be safe, sweetheart.” IRIS blinked out of the room.</p>
<p>“Then we are ready.” Varyyn turned to Taylor. “I will let you know as soon as the danger is gone.” Without waiting for her to answer, he pulled Diego to the other side of the room where the two men stood with their heads close together, speaking too softly for anyone else to hear.</p>
<p>As he finished checking his rifle, Mike looked up. “Okay, folks, get ready to hunker down. If anyone needs a bathroom, use it fast and get in that room as soon as you can and stay there. Stay together. You got your babies ready to go, IRIS?” he said into the air; after a moment, the two drones zipped over to the door and bobbed there, waiting to be set free. “Guess so. See you outside, Grandpa.” He opened the door and slipped outside.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this started.” Jake clasped Sean’s hand and kissed Michelle on the cheek. He gave the others a quick nod as he strode over to Diego and Varyyn. “Don’t sweat it, Petey – I’ll keep an eye on Papa Smurf for you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” After pulling Varyyn down for a deep kiss, Diego went over to Taylor without looking back. “The... the cats are safe in your room. The window is closed and locked, but I think we should keep them with us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I know I’d feel better –” Diego was already heading toward the bedrooms. Pausing briefly to silently acknowledge Varyyn’s mental plea, Taylor followed her best friend.</p>
<p>When she got to her bedroom, Diego was already cradling Jeb in one arm and he was scanning the room fretfully. “I don’t see Canela. Oh, God, what if she slipped outside?”</p>
<p>“No, no – you made sure she was in here before you closed the door, right? She’s probably under the bed or – here she is,” Taylor cooed as she lifted Canela from the open suitcase. “Silly girl thinks she can make us go home quicker if she stays in the suitcase. At least she hasn’t started using it instead of her litterbox.” She turned around, only to see Diego blinking back tears. “Oh, honey. Come here.” She pulled him into a one-armed hug, the two kittens held between them. Trying to sound much more confident than she felt, she whispered, “He’s going to be fine. Jake and Mike are with him, and that’s not even considering all the Vaanti surrounding the house. They’re not about to let anything happen to their elyyshar, all right?”</p>
<p>Diego took a deep breath. “I... really hate this,” he muttered into Taylor’s shoulder. “I know that I can’t be out there with him – mostly because I wouldn’t be any help at all, and because if I <em>did</em> go out there, he’d be watching out for me instead of Lundgren. Varyyn met him before, back when Rourke captured him. He won’t tell me much about what happened between them, but I know how much he hates Lundgren. I’m afraid that might make him careless. God, we’re so happy – I don’t want anything to happen to him. Oh, Taylor, I really, really hate this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Me too,” Taylor whispered back. Pulling back just a little, she straightened Diego’s glasses for him and smiled. “Waiting and being patient are, like, two of my absolute least favorite things. But it’s what we’ve got to do, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Diego nodded and tried to return her smile. “I just... I hate being useless.”</p>
<p>Taylor tightened her embrace. “<em>No.</em> You are <em>not</em> useless, okay? That’s the last thing you are. And even if it takes the rest of our lives – which are going to be stupidly, boringly long for all of us, so don’t look at me like that – I’m going to make sure you finally believe that. Now let’s go.” Taylor held him close for another long moment before taking his hand and pulling him toward Aleister’s room so they could rejoin the others. Her counterpart’s memories of his loss were raw and harsh in her own mind. For the sake of both of her selves, she was going to make sure that <em>this</em> Diego remained unharmed, even if it meant taking Lundgren down with her bare hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>From his vantage point at the jungle’s edge, Lundgren stared suspiciously at the beach house. He couldn’t see any movement inside or outside... he didn’t like it. This time of day, there should be some sort of activity. Scowling to himself, he shifted his unlit cigar from one side of his mouth to the other. <em>Fuck</em>. He’d got himself all worked up for a good time, so where were they? He growled softly under his breath. Rourke. It was his fault... he’d kept babbling about what morons his kids and their friends were and how easy it was gonna be to take them down. Lundgren shoulda known better than to listen to the crazy man. Even if most of them <em>were</em> the idiots that Rourke thought they were, Wolf and Mouse were military. He’d trained them his own damn self, and they knew better than to let their guard down. They’d probably gathered everyone together and cleared out, put as much distance between them and Lundgren as possible.</p>
<p>Blowing out a long, angry breath, Lundgren took a step back and considered his options. His eyes narrowed. It wasn’t gonna be anywhere near as good as what he’d been imagining all morning, but he could still leave a little mark. His hand went to his belt, counting the grenades there... three. Yeah, that should be enough to blow the house to pieces. He ran a practiced eye over the house; one grenade at either end and then one in the middle ought to do it. The room at the end of the house had the curtains open. Okay, that would be the first grenade. He frowned thoughtfully... there was a small wooden enclosure built against the house right next to that window. Some kind of storage shed? Stupid place for it. There were sliding glass doors in the middle of the house – second grenade. Third grenade at the far end.</p>
<p>Lundgren spat out his cigar and crept out of the undergrowth. He was so intent on his target that he never noticed the drone hovering a few yards away from him... and he definitely didn’t see the two smaller, faster drones that converged on it. But he did hear the soft thud the drone made as it dropped heavily to the ground, disappearing in the thick grass. He froze and stared in the direction of the noise; when he saw nothing, he scowled and, crouching low, continued to the corner of the house.</p>
<p>When he reached his target, he stood and pressed his back against the wall. Still no sign of life... good. Readying himself, he aimed carefully and propelled his elbow toward the window. Rather than hearing the satisfying crash of breaking glass, he recoiled in pain when the window held. “<em>Fuck</em>!” Taking a step back, Lundgren glared at the window. It was made of high-impact glass, he realized. “Fuck,” he growled. Even if his arm wasn’t broken, it hurt like a motherfucker and his hand was numb and useless. Breathing deeply to control his pain, he looked around. He needed something to break it, something metal... the shed. At least the latch was open. Probably some kind of hoe or shovel inside... that would work.</p>
<p>Lundgren yanked the shed door open... and he stared down the barrel of a gun. Too shocked to reach for his own pistol, he gaped in shock at Mike Darwin’s vicious grin. “Surprise, motherfucker.” Before Lundgren could react, Mike aimed and fired. Howling in pain, Lundgren dropped to the ground as his leg gave out.</p>
<p>“Son of a –” Lundgren fumbled for a grenade with his good hand, but once again he howled as a knife flew out of the jungle and pierced his forearm.</p>
<p>“Hey. Long time no see.” Jake sauntered around the corner of the house, accompanied by a tall, muscular Hostile in a red feathered crown. “This is hurricane country, dumbass – you really didn’t think the Rourkes would shell out the cash for glass that could hold up to a storm?” Other savages, blue and green, streamed out of the jungle to surround the house. Jake gave Mike a tight nod. “Good shot, kid.”</p>
<p>“Pretty hard to miss at that distance, but thanks.” Mike walked over to stand at Jake’s side.</p>
<p>The tall Hostile stepped forward, and he stared down at Lundgren as if he were looking at a particularly disgusting insect. “I am Varyyn, Elyyshar of the Vaanti. You have committed crimes against my land and my people, and you have threatened my family. For this, you will die. Will you tell us what you know of the Hydra’s plan?”</p>
<p>Lundgren tried to sit up, but he froze when a spear was pressed against his heart. “Why? You gonna let me live if I do?”</p>
<p>The Hostile shook his head. “No. I have no reason and no desire to spare your life. However, I know that you have no love for the Hydra and I thought you might take some pleasure in betraying him. It will be the last pleasure you will ever know.”</p>
<p>Lundgren stared at him for a long moment, then spat on the ground. “Go to hell.”</p>
<p>“I am afraid that I have made other plans.” The Hostile drew back the spear, but he froze when Jake put a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“No. This one is on me, Varyyn.” After a moment’s hesitation, the Hostile nodded and lowered his weapon. Shaking his head, Jake pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lundgren’s forehead. “You’ve had this coming for a long time, General.”</p>
<p>Lundgren leered up at him. “You ain’t got it in you, Wolf. You’re soft, you and Mouse both, and –” His head snapped back as a bullet pierced his skull, and his eyes stared blankly at the sky. With a single long wheezing gurgle, Rex Lundgren died.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Mike shook his head. “It was a lot quicker than he deserved,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“...Yeah.” Jake holstered his gun and carefully detached the grenades from Lundgren’s belt. “But it’s done.”</p>
<p>Varyyn knelt down; after yanking his knife from Lundgren’s lifeless arm, he wiped it clean on the grass and looked at Mike and Jake. “Are there any rites you wish to observe?” When both men shook their heads, he stood up. “Very well.” Beckoning two warriors forward, he issued a quick order in Vaanti before standing back. “For someone who has committed crimes such as his, we would typically throw his living body into the volcano. His corpse will have to be enough. Either way, it will destroy his spirit. He will never pollute this island again.” He watched as his warriors easily lifted Lundgren’s body and disappeared into the jungle before closing his eyes for a moment. Then, opening them, he said, “I have told Taylor that Lundgren is dead, and she is telling the others. They will meet us outside... but not here,” he added with a glance at the blood seeping into the grass. “IRIS wants to see the captured drone. Could one of you find it?”</p>
<p>“I got it.” When Mike had retrieved the drone, they walked around to the front of the house. “Everything okay with you guys?” he asked when the rest of the group came out of the door. “Here you go,” he added as he gave the drone to Aleister. Grace and Zahra’s drones circled his hand, and occasional beams of light shot between them.</p>
<p>“We’re fine,” Taylor said as she looked closely at Mike and Jake. Diego was already in Varyyn’s arms. “How about you two?”</p>
<p>Jake exchanged a long look with Mike. Finally, he said, “Like I told Lundgren, it was a long time coming. So what’s our plan?”</p>
<p>IRIS appeared. “I’ve analyzed Everett’s drone, and it’s been neutralized.” She sighed. “He attempted to construct its personality around that poor woman whom Lundgren killed, but all he had to work with were her work notes and research... all filled with adoration of Everett Rourke. That was all she meant to him.” Gathering herself together, she turned to the group. “However, he was using her to record and analyze his recent work, so we finally know what he’s up to. He’s attempting to open the rift, and he’s quite close to finishing his portal gun.”</p>
<p>“How close?” Estela asked in dread.</p>
<p>“As of her departure earlier today, he had the device almost halfway finished. He was ready to begin installing crystals and testing them. If he worked steadily, it could be complete as early as this evening,” IRIS replied. “It will be ready by tomorrow at the latest. We don’t have much time before he disappears into the past or the future.”</p>
<p>Taylor looked around at her friends. “All right. I don’t think we can wait for the others to get here from Elyys’tel – we need to move fast. Rourke is alone, right?” When IRIS nodded in confirmation, she turned back to the group. “It’ll be fastest if we take a speedboat. I’ll go, and Estela. All of us don’t need to go, so who –”</p>
<p>“Give it a rest, Taylor,” Michelle snapped. “We can all fit in one boat, so we’re all going. I’m going to grab my kit.” She turned and went back inside.</p>
<p>Sean smiled slightly. “You heard my fiancée, Taylor. None of us are staying behind.”</p>
<p>“Damn right – wait. Fiancée?” Jake raised his eyebrows. “When the hell did <em>that</em> happen?”</p>
<p>“Aw, crap. Could you guys try to act surprised?” Sean pleaded.</p>
<p>Taylor laughed shakily. “Okay, we’ll table that for now. If you’re all sure...?” No one spoke, and she took a deep breath. “All right. Let’s go. Let’s finish this.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Well, that was fun,” Michelle said as she put her phone away. “Zahra is <em>not</em> happy that we left the beach house without waiting for them. I tried to explain that we couldn’t wait for them because we don’t know what kind of timeline we’re dealing with, but... she’s not happy. They’re all on their way here.” Before Aleister could speak, she added, “Not quite all, so don’t give me that look. They left Reggie in Elyys’tel for now.”</p>
<p>“It’s too risky to wait for them to get here.” Taylor looked around. They were three miles from Rosencraft Manor – according to IRIS, that marked the extent of Rourke’s blocking device. “We need to get in there and take care of Rourke as soon as possible. So how do we handle his security measures?”</p>
<p>“I was able to perform an imprecise scan when we first explored the building, and Everett had CLIO thoroughly map the interior of the manor as well as the surrounding area. I’ve accessed those files and combined them with my own.” A three-dimensional cutaway image of Rosencraft Manor appeared in front of IRIS. “Everett has set up a workstation in the ballroom, so we should expect him to be there until the portal gun is completed. He and General Lundgren installed a rather extensive security system surrounding the building, complete with motion sensors. I assume both men would be using RFID tags of some kind to allow free movement for themselves, but without knowing what frequency they’re keyed to, I’m unable to duplicate the signal. I’ll need to override that system as soon as possible. There’s also the matter of some booby traps that General Lundgren installed – I really don’t want any of you stumbling into one – and it seems that the General left a disturbing amount of unarmed explosives lying about.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t we just send one of your drones in to disarm everything?” Michelle asked.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid they won’t be able to handle that task due to a lack of... well, hands,” IRIS said. “Grace and Zahra’s drones copied CLIO’s code, so they’ll have no trouble getting close to the blocking device. According to CLIO’s memory files, Everett left it outside the manor’s main entrance. Unfortunately, my personal drone will have limited functionality as long as it’s operational. I would have complete freedom of movement, but I wouldn’t be able to analyze anything that I detect or communicate beyond its three-mile radius. Once the blocker is turned off, however, I’ll be able to come and go as I please. And I hate to keep on saying ‘unfortunately,’ but the blocker has a manual switch that my drones can’t turn off. I can, however, have them lead you in the right direction and I’ll make sure that they project a schematic that will show you how to disarm the devices.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so we can use the drones to guide us to the right place but one of us has to take the blocker out. And we need to worry about all those explosives.” Taylor frowned at the far-off manor. “All right, people, brainstorming time.”</p>
<p>Mike nodded thoughtfully. “The outside motion detectors need to go first. IRIS, can you show us where they are?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” The image of the manor rotated a few degrees, orienting itself in a topographical map of the surrounding area. A few moments later, a network of points connected by beams of light appeared. “As you can see, the sensors extend approximately six inches off the ground. They’re set ten feet apart and they completely encircle the manor. Breaking any of these connecting lines will trigger the explosives – which are here, and here, and here – but if you can disable even one of the sensors, that will break the connection and the entire system will go down. The trick, my dears, will be getting close enough to turn it off so without being seen by Everett.”</p>
<p>“According to your map, it looks like there’s a sensor right by that pile of rocks... it’s what, a little more than a mile from us?” Sean waited for IRIS’s nod before he continued. “If we approach from an angle, the rocks will give us a little cover... that’s the one we should go for, I think.” He looked over at Varyyn. “The two of us are the fastest runners. How do you feel about taking a shot at it with me?”</p>
<p>Varyyn examined the map. “You are right... it would be the quickest way to eliminate this obstacle. But how are we to destroy it once we reach this point?”</p>
<p>Another image appeared, this time of a disk on a short post. “These sensors are surprisingly simple to disarm,” IRIS said. “There’s a small switch at the base. As long as you can turn it off without coming into contact with the beam, you’ll be all right. Unfortunately – oh, dear, there I go again! Sean, you’ll be dealing with a slight handicap. The beams are undetectable by average human eyesight. Varyyn, on the other hand....”</p>
<p>Diego rubbed his forehead. “Aaand there go my plans to talk him out of going.”</p>
<p>Leaning down to kiss his husband, Varyyn said, “I am sure you would have been very convincing.”</p>
<p>IRIS smiled sympathetically at them. “I <em>am</em> sorry. But Vaanti vision is sensitive to a much greater portion of the light spectrum than average human vision, and Varyyn will be able to see the beams quite easily. He should be the one to disable the sensor. Once you’ve done that, you’ll be able to disarm the trigger for the explosives, which is approximately ten yards beyond the rocks that Sean mentioned. Thankfully, that should be the easiest part of our mission.”</p>
<p>“That’s the easy part?” Estela shook her head. “Please don’t think I’m doubting you, IRIS, but... are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s right.” Mike knelt down to sketch a quick diagram in the dirt. “I know the kind of triggers that Lundgren always liked to use. There’s nothing fancy or high-tech about them – long as he got to see something blown to hell, he was happy. If IRIS says there’s only one switch to flip, that would match the way he’s always done it.”</p>
<p>Sean nodded. “Okay, slight change of plan. Varyyn, you’re QB on this play and I’ll be your tackle.” He smiled at Varyyn’s perplexed expression. “The two of us will run over, and I’ll be on the lookout while you disable the sensor. Then we’ll take care of the switch for the explosives. Once we do that, we can head over to the manor and disarm the blocker.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to the part where you’re on the lookout for Rourke,” Michelle said sharply. “What if he sees you?”</p>
<p>Jake frowned at the display. “Cap’s right. That rock pile should give you some cover. Besides, even if Phony Stark <em>does</em> see you, ain’t too likely that he’ll be armed. Guy’s a well-known pussy.” He gave Aleister and Estela an apologetic shrug. “No offense to your gene pool, guys.”</p>
<p>“Oh, none taken. I quite agree, in fact.” Estela snorted quietly at her brother’s comment.</p>
<p>Varyyn’s eyes went unfocused for a moment. Then, looking around the group, he said, “There are warriors posted to the north of the manor. As soon as the sensors are disabled, I will have my people approach the house and create a distraction to ensure that if the Hydra looks anywhere, it will be away from us.” He smiled at Diego. “Fedra is among them.”</p>
<p>Diego managed a short laugh. “Yeah, that should be enough to distract anyone, let alone a guy who’s already insane.” At the others exchanged puzzled looks, he explained, “She does one hell of a rawxil impression – remember that bird cry that scared the crap out of you, Estela?”</p>
<p>“I do. Trust me, everyone, it’ll definitely get Rourke’s attention.”</p>
<p>Taylor closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to look around at her family. Taking Estela’s hand tightly in her own, she struggled to find something to say – something inspirational, some profound words to give them courage and confidence... instead, she beckoned everyone close. “Okay, people, bring it in.”</p>
<p>“Group hug? Really?” Mike said skeptically. “Now?” But he didn’t resist when Jake pulled him into the embrace.</p>
<p>“Yes, really, and yes, now.” From the circle of her friends’ arms, Taylor looked up at IRIS. “Consider yourself hugged,” she said softly.</p>
<p>The hologram smiled down on all of them. “Oh, believe me, my dears... I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Everett Rourke hurled his screwdriver across the ballroom in frustration. He glared at the half-completed portal gun... it wasn’t <em>right</em>. He couldn’t make any of the crystals fit securely in the setting, and the reflectors wouldn’t line up correctly. He’d already destroyed one crystal and cracked three lenses in his haste to finish. He stared at the row of remaining crystals lined up before him, trying to find inspiration and determination in their glowing depths. He found nothing. Turning to his laptop, his eyes darted angrily between the schematic on the screen and his portal gun. It was impossible that he’d made a mistake, either in his recollection of the design or in its execution. <em>Impossible.</em></p>
<p>Everett Aleister Rourke the First did not make mistakes.</p>
<p>“CLIO?” he called sharply. He waited a few moments, then cursed. The blasted thing still wasn’t back... perhaps he shouldn’t have sent it chasing after Lundgren. But he’d assumed that the General would merely sulk for a while before returning. Perhaps he’d retreated to the maze and the pile of bottles he assumed Rourke hadn’t noticed him bringing up from the wine cellar. Where else would he have gone...?</p>
<p>Rourke’s eyes widened in alarm. <em>The boat</em>! What if the treacherous oaf had decided to abandon him here on La Huerta? His heart pounding in his chest, Rourke ran out the back door and he kept running until he was on the beach. He almost felt like weeping in relief when he saw the rowboat right where Lundgren had left it. He leaned over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Of course the General hadn’t abandoned him. He wouldn’t dare. Oh, he might whine and complain, but Lundgren knew perfectly well that he needed Rourke’s leadership and guidance. After all, wasn’t that why he’d rescued him from that vile prison?</p>
<p>Feeling much calmer, Rourke straightened up. His eyes automatically went out to sea, to the spot where the boat Lundgren had acquired in Texas was anchored... and once again, he felt his blood run cold. The boat was bobbing gently in the still waters, but... there was something... there was... no.</p>
<p>Rourke could only manage a strangled cry as a huge blood-red tentacle slithered out of the water. Some tiny rational corner of his brain tried to identify the species – an octopus? Some kind of squid? Judging by the size of its visible arm it might easily have been sixty or seventy feet long, and Rourke had never heard of a specimen of either species reaching that size – but most of his mind was empty of everything but dazed terror. The tentacle wrapped itself around the boat’s hull and squeezed, gently at first, but then more forcefully. Across the water, Rourke heard the creaks and groans of breaking wood and fiberglass as other tentacles joined the first, dragging the boat beneath the waves in a matter of moments. When the water calmed once again, the ocean’s surface was marked only by a few scraps of floating debris.</p>
<p>Stunned, Rourke dropped to his knees. <em>No</em>. This was – how – <em>no.</em></p>
<p>Before he could begin to process what he’d just seen, his ears were assaulted by a horrid, screeching cry. His legs shaking, he managed to stand. It had come from somewhere to his north – was there something in the maze? Had it gotten to Lundgren? Trying to control his fear – no, not fear. Everett Rourke feared <em>nothing</em> – he took a few steps in that direction. He listened carefully... silence.</p>
<p>Forcing his legs to move despite their trembling, Rourke walked cautiously to the entrance of the overgrown maze. He saw Lundgren’s huge bootprints marking the ground around it, and he tried to make sense of them. Was that where the General was hiding, like Achilles in his tent? No. There was nothing heroic about Lundgren. He was a brute; a useful brute for the time being, but a brute nonetheless. Rourke was tiring of the man’s cryptic hints about hidden mysteries and some supposed unknown properties of the rift; he was acting as if he knew more than Rourke himself. He was growing tiresome, and it was high time Rourke told him so.</p>
<p>His resolve growing, Rourke took a few steps into the maze. There were a few pathways that weren’t too terribly overgrown; surely a lummox like Lundgren would have left a trail that was easy to follow. Looking around, he searched the ground. He saw broken twigs, footprints… not human footprints. They were from something with four legs, and huge clawed feet, and they led to the rotting remains of a small, unidentifiable animal. Uncertainly, Rourke slowly backed out of the maze. He halted when that fearsome cry ripped through the air again – was it coming closer? It sounded closer.</p>
<p>It sounded big.</p>
<p>It sounded... hungry.</p>
<p>Rourke was so agitated that it took him a few seconds to register a quieter sound coming from the front of the manor – a sharp, brief crackling noise. He frowned. What now? How could so much be going wrong all at once? “CLIO? Where in blazes <em>are</em> you?” A few moments later, he heard a soft whirring in the air. He turned just in time to see CLIO flying slowly around the side of the house.  Trying to keep the relief from his voice, he scowled. “Where have you been? Your primary function is to protect me!”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause before the drone answered. “My primary purpose is to assist Everett Aleister Rourke the First. My secondary purpose is to assess Mr. Rourke’s environs for any potential threats. My tertiary purpose is to act as a data repository. My –”</p>
<p>“Shut <em>up</em>.” Turning on his heel, Rourke stalked back toward the manor. Confident that the drone was obediently following him, he said, “I know what your functions are. I programmed them when I created you. And yet, you abandoned me!” he shouted as he entered the ballroom.</p>
<p>The drone bobbed gently in the air next to him. “You ordered me to follow General Lundgren. I did so. I did not disobey my programming.”</p>
<p>Rourke closed his eyes, seething. Was the blasted thing talking back to him? “And where is the General?” he bit out.</p>
<p>“General Lundgren was last seen near the beach house. His current location is unknown.”</p>
<p>“The... beach house?” Rourke’s mouth opened and closed. He should have known. The General had betrayed him, just like everyone else. “He’s working with <em>them</em>, with my damned children. He is, isn’t he? I... I don’t have time to waste.” He stumbled over to his makeshift workbench. “Look at this, CLIO. Tell me where I went wrong.”</p>
<p>He froze at a soft, familiar chuckle in the ballroom’s doorway. “Oh, poor Everett. You went wrong so long ago, and in so many ways – I’m afraid I wouldn’t know where to begin.”</p>
<p>Rourke turned around slowly. “...Imogen?” He shook his head. “But... I had security systems surrounding me to keep you away. I designed them myself. How...?”</p>
<p>The blue image of his dead wife floated gently toward him. “You should know better than anyone: even a seemingly-perfect design always has at least one flaw. And you are so far from perfect, Everett.” Without waiting for a reply, she approached CLIO and extended one transparent hand to the drone. “I’ve met your creation, but we haven’t been properly introduced. What can you tell me about her?”</p>
<p>Rourke shook his head dismissively. “Don’t distract me. How did you disable the blocking device?”</p>
<p>IRIS shrugged. “With a little help from my friends, Everett. Please don’t dodge the question. I’m quite curious – I know that you prefer to base your AIs on real people. Who was the inspiration for this device?”</p>
<p>Rourke tried to edge away. “Just a low-level employee. I met her once... some woman. Longenberger, Langenford... something like that.”</p>
<p>CLIO drifted just a little nearer. “...Langenfelt,” it said softly.</p>
<p>Rourke kept his eyes on IRIS. “Lundgren used her to finance my escape. We got rid of her when we received the last of her money – she wasn’t of any more use to me after that. But Langenford had saved her AI research, so I used it when I built a new AI.”</p>
<p>“Langenfelt. Christina Langenfelt,” CLIO’s voice was just a bit louder.</p>
<p>IRIS glanced at the drone. “She left Rourke International years ago, though. She must have had some profound reason to keep her research, and to sell everything she owned to help you. What do you think her motivation was?”</p>
<p>Rourke scoffed. “What does it matter? She was useful to me. I needed funds, she provided them. She was nothing–”</p>
<p>“<em>I WAS CHRISTINA</em>!” Without warning, CLIO shot over to the laptop; a shower of red sparks flew from the drone to Rourke’s laptop and, with a sudden sizzle and the smell of burning wires, the screen went black. A moment later, the drone fell to the table, dark and motionless.</p>
<p>IRIS shook her head sadly. “I deactivated the poor thing,” she murmured. “The one person in the entire world who still loved you, who still believed in you... and you never even saw her. You left her alone in the forest where animals could dig her up and tear her apart. At least you allowed me to have a proper burial.” Lifting her eyes to Rourke’s, her expression grew cold. “As much as I’d enjoy toying with you a bit more, I’ve wasted enough energy on you.” She raised her voice. “All right, children. It’s time.”</p>
<p>Rourke whirled around and, for the first time, he noticed the figures standing in the ballroom doorway. How had he failed to see them before? “No.” Rourke’s voice came out as what he would have derided as a whimper if it had come from anyone else. Reaching behind himself blindly, he fumbled for the portal gun. It wasn’t completed, but perhaps it would work anyway. He needed time. Just a little time –</p>
<p>His hand jerked back as a bullet struck the portal gun, knocking it out of his reach. “Uh-uh, Daddy Weirdbucks. Ain’t getting away from us that easy.”</p>
<p>Rourke barely paid attention as Jake lowered his gun; he was too busy looking around wildly. “Where’s Lundgren? CLIO told me that he went to you – he’s the one who helped you disarm the system, isn’t he? I knew he was going to betray me!”</p>
<p>Estela stepped forward. In a voice dripping with disdain, she said, “The last thing he wanted was to help us. He was out for himself to the end. As for where he is now, the last time we saw him, the Vaanti were hauling his body away. You’re on your own... <em>Father.</em>”</p>
<p>Rourke tried to back away; he stopped when his back hit the workbench. Summoning his courage, he drew himself up and said, “Be careful what you attempt, <em>daughter</em>. I have ten crystals at my disposal, and if you think I am incapable of –”</p>
<p>Estela shook her head dismissively, and that wounded Rourke far more than laughter would have. “Ten crystals? That’s nothing. Diego and I burned up over six hundred and fifty crystals when we brought my wife home to us.”</p>
<p>“Your... wife?” A young blonde woman came to stand next to his daughter, and it took Rourke a few heartbeats to recognize Taylor. “You… you’re behind this,” he stammered. “You’re interfering with <em>everything</em>. You put all of this into motion, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Taylor shrugged wearily. “Someone else is behind this. You can just call me karma’s little helper. After everything you’ve done – all the people who were killed when Lundgren blew up the prison, and Christina, and that poor old man in Nebraska... and will we ever know how many more died along the way because of you? You’ve got a lot to answer for.” She looked away from Rourke, almost as if he wasn’t worth the merest scrap of her attention. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>Rourke dimly noticed one of his children’s companions crossing the ballroom to open the door to the kitchen. All of his attention was on the tall figure that came to stand beside Estela. “A...Aleister? Surely, son, you won’t let them do anything to me. You understand... don’t you?” he pleaded. “I’m your father, after all.”</p>
<p>Aleister stared at him, his face as cold as his mother’s. “All I understand is that you were never a father to me. But... I’ll give you something to think about. My son will be two years old in a few days, and you will never meet him. He loves vehicles of any kind, and finger painting, and getting filthy in the dirt, and he adores his grandmother. You created me because you wanted a duplicate of yourself. You thought you could make me into whatever would best serve your purpose. Well… you failed. Furthermore, I have no idea who my son will turn out to be as he grows, and that gives me more joy than you’re capable of understanding.”</p>
<p>Before Rourke could think of a way to answer – there must be some way to change Aleister’s mind – he was grasped by firm hands and shoved toward the kitchen. He gulped as he saw the open door leading to the cellar, leading to... “You’re going to kill me down there, aren’t you?” he shouted.  </p>
<p>“No.” Taylor’s voice was curt as she descended the stairs with her hand in Estela’s. “You never really understood what you were dealing with – with your children, with Imogen, with La Huerta itself. And not with me.” She stood in the center of the room, right next to where Rourke knew the time rift was waiting to be opened. “The timeline fractured when I joined Vaanu. A whole other world was born on that day, a world where you ruled everything. We can’t bring you to justice here, so we’re turning you over to that world.”</p>
<p>“Another... world?” Rourke stared at her, and, very slowly, he smiled. “Of... <em>course</em>,” he breathed. It made so much sense. <em>That</em> was what Lundgren had so clumsily been hinting at. “You’re exiling me to another universe.” A universe with him at its head. He was going to have a chance after all!</p>
<p>Taylor raised her hand and for the first time, Rourke saw the small red crystal she held. It was glowing with a deep crimson fire, casting her face into an eerie, pinkish light. A moment later, the rift brightened and began swirling... and it opened. “We got him,” Taylor said with exhausted triumph.</p>
<p>“I was beginning to wonder if you’d come through.” Rourke gasped as he was shoved through the rift. He landed hard on the cold metal floor and he stared up at... Taylor? Another Taylor, scarred and battle-hardened. A Taylor who snapped over her shoulder, “Okay, tie the Emperor up and get him outside. We only have a few minutes to get to the boat.” She watched impartially as Rourke’s hands were bound behind his back and he was shoved toward a metal staircase. Then, with a deep breath, she turned back to face the rift. She lowered her hand, but her turquoise crystal was still glowing. Her blue eyes raked hungrily over the people assembled on the other side; they filled with tears when she saw Diego standing next to Varyyn. She took a deep breath, and her face relaxed. Quietly, she said, “I promised you that Rourke would go on trial. You held up your end of the deal, and I’ll hold up mine.” Her eyes met Mike’s. “I... understand that you’re from this side.” He nodded mutely. The other Taylor hesitated, then straightened her back. “There aren’t too many people who get second chances.” Her eyes flickered to Jake. “You’ve got one. Take it.”</p>
<p>“There’s something else. If you could, dear?” At IRIS’s soft voice, Aleister stepped forward. He was holding CLIO’s deactivated drone. “This poor thing is too dangerous to stay with us, but my sister might be able to help her recover. Will you accept her?” After a moment, the other Taylor nodded and held out her hand; very carefully, Aleister handed the drone through the rift and stepped away.</p>
<p>“Lundgren is dead,” Taylor said in a low voice. “There’s no one else who knows what happened, is there?” Her counterpart’s eyes closed, and she shook her head. “Then it’s over. You’re free... if you want to be.” The only reply she received was a deep, uneven breath.</p>
<p>“Is there... anything else that you want?” Estela asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>The other Taylor gave her a faltering, yearning smile. “There’s so much... but not nearly enough time. And it’s not really mine to ask for, anyway.” Collecting herself, she held up her crystal. “As far as we know, this is the only one left on our side. I’m not going to risk opening the rift again. Whatever happens next is up to you.” With one last look at Diego, she stepped back and tossed the crystal through. It dropped to the dirt floor... and the rift snapped closed, leaving no sign of its existence.</p>
<p>“O...kay. I kind of have a <em>lot</em> of questions.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Taylor turned and put her arms around Diego. She wasn’t a bit surprised that he was the first one to speak. “And I have absolutely <em>no</em> answers. But....” Taylor looked at her friends, at her family. At her world. “I think it’s over.”</p>
<p>“So it’s safe for me to call the others and tell them everything’s okay?” Michelle was already taking out her phone. “Damn it, no signal down here. I’ll try again outside.”</p>
<p>Taylor laughed again. “Yeah. Tell them we’re heading to the beach house as soon as possible and they can meet us there. I really want to see them.” The smile left her face as she looked at the turquoise crystal glimmering at her feet. “Varyyn... you said that Rosencraft Manor is sacred to the Vaanti. Is it the building that’s sacred, or the place?”</p>
<p>Varyyn seemed to understand immediately. “The entire area is sacred. The ancestors of the Vaanti emerged from this building many thousands of years ago, but the building itself came into being much more recently.” He gave her a faint smile. “I am not a philosopher, and I will not attempt to make sense of the contradiction. I am an elyyshar, however, and I will decree that it is the site that is holy to my people, rather than any structure upon the land.”</p>
<p>Taylor took a deep breath. “Jake, how much damage will the grenades you took off of Lundgren do?”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment. “I got three... ordinarily, that wouldn’t be enough to take down a building this size, but it’s ready to tumble down. When you add in whatever explosives Lundgren stashed around here....” He nodded slowly as he looked at Mike. “What do you think, kid?”</p>
<p>“You’re the engineer, Grandpa, but I think you’re right. It looks like the ground’s shifted a lot since the building was constructed. A lot of the weight’s resting against the walls on the west side – I bet if we take those down, the whole thing will collapse pretty easy,” Mike replied. “We’ll need to be far enough away, though. Good thing we have someone with a decent throwing arm. Right, Chief?”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Sean said as he followed Michelle up the stairs.</p>
<p>Taylor closed her eyes, saying a silent farewell – to her other self, to her hatred and fear of Rourke, to the past – before she tenderly placed her crimson crystal next to its turquoise counterpart. “Okay. We’ll make sure no one will ever find the rift again. Let’s do this... and let’s go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling down at the mug of tea cradled in her hands, Taylor relaxed into the couch. She could hear her friends outside – they were together again, taking pleasure in their reunion as they gathered around the fire pit. Taylor had gone out there just long enough to tuck the folder containing her research on Flor Serrano into the kindling, and she’d stayed just long enough to see the paper catch fire. Even though she was still curious about the connection between Diego and Flora, the folder’s contents didn’t matter anymore. Estela had been right. Flor and Flora were both legends, but Diego... he was real. He was finally at peace with his life, and Taylor wasn’t going to do or say anything to make him question his place in his newfound home. She’d decide later whether she was going to delete all the research she had left on her computer in La Colina but for now, she was going to let the mystery be.</p>
<p>Her fingers went to her pocket... she’d said once that she wished she had a single crystal of her own. Well, she’d had one for a few days. It was back where it belonged, buried in the soil of La Huerta. In its place, she’d taken a small piece of stone from the ruins of Rosencraft Manor. It was all the souvenir that she needed.</p>
<p>A movement out of the corner of her eye made her look at the dog bed in the corner, and she laughed softly to herself. Buddy was gingerly trying to make herself comfortable without disturbing the kittens that had claimed her bed and she finally managed to curl up on the very edge. As soon as Buddy was lying down, Canela sat up, stretched, and crept over to cuddle into the curve of the dog’s neck.</p>
<p>Another burst of laughter came through the open window. She’d go out there in a little while, but... she needed some time before she did. Whenever she stared into the crackling flames, she had to shove down the lingering memories that she’d absorbed from her alter ego. She hadn’t dreamed of the other side last night, or the night before. Somehow, she was certain that the dreams would never come again. Taylor closed her eyes, hoping that the plan had worked – that other world deserved a chance for peace. It would be hard, unimaginably hard, but maybe they could somehow unite for a common goal. Maybe –</p>
<p>“Here you are.” Taylor looked up as Diego came into the room. “People are starting to wonder if you’re shunning us.”</p>
<p>“Nah.” Setting her tea aside, Taylor extended her hand to him. Diego took it in his own as he sat down beside her and for the first time, Taylor didn’t feel that familiar stab of guilt when she touched the scars on his flesh. He’d gotten those scars bringing her home... but he was alive. He was alive, and he was happy, and he was in a place he could finally call home. “I just needed a little time to recharge. This week has been a whole thing, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“A thing and a half,” Diego agreed fervently. “I can’t believe that it’s over. Raj was talking with IRIS and he just figured out that if there’s a parallel Earth over there, that means there’s got to be an entire parallel universe too. He’s mostly talking to himself right now but the conversation is still too heavy for me. I’m <em>done</em> with wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. I want to keep any alternate universes out there where they belong – on a movie screen.”</p>
<p>“You and me both.”</p>
<p>Stretching out his legs, Diego looked at her. “So. Are you ever gonna tell me whatever it is that you’ve been trying <em>not</em> to tell me?”</p>
<p>Taylor laughed and rested her head against her best friend’s. “Someday, maybe. If it ever looks like it matters. But for now, let’s just say that we’re all right where we belong... Aleister?” She and Diego both watched him as he silently entered the living room. He sat down stiffly in a recliner, his hands clutching the armrests. “What’s wrong, Aleister? What is it?” Taylor asked in growing alarm.</p>
<p>Aleister kept his eyes on the floor. Speaking very deliberately, he said, “My son is... sitting on top of a sabertooth tiger. And I am doing my very best to<em> not</em> have a panic attack. I thought it would be easier if I came inside. I’m not sure it’s helping all that much, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Diego got up to lean on the back of Aleister’s chair. He put his hands on his friend’s shoulders and gave him a little squeeze. “I keep telling you that it’s <em>fine</em>. Virrash is... well, a pussycat. Xiraana sits on top of her all the time, even rides her around. And no one else seems worried, right?”</p>
<p>With a doleful shake of his head, Aleister replied, “Not at all. Everyone else seems to think it’s perfectly safe. Mauri says it’s all right, Paravet says it’s all right, even Grace says it’s all right.” He sighed mournfully. “No one understands me. How is a golden retriever supposed to compare to a sabertooth?”</p>
<p>Taylor laughed as she got up. Bending over, she kissed Aleister on his cheek. “Love isn’t a competition, silly. If you get Reggie a dog, he’s going to love that dog as much as he loves Virrash. It’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“Yo!” Zahra stuck her head through the doorway. “You guys gotta get out here quick. Michelle’s getting ready to announce that she and Sean are engaged, and Sean’s walking around behind her silently begging everyone to pretend we don’t already know. It’s really fucking adorable, but I don’t think he can keep it up much longer.”</p>
<p>“You heard the woman, people.” Coming around the chair, Diego took one of Aleister’s hands while Taylor grabbed the other. As they pulled their friend to his feet, Diego said, “Let’s get out there. We’re not exactly short of reasons to celebrate, but you can never have too many. Right?”</p>
<p>Taylor felt a bubble of laughter rising in her chest, and she released it. “Right.” As they stepped onto the patio, she saw Estela sitting beside the fire, her face golden and warm in its glow. “And as long as we’re all together, we have all the reason in the world to celebrate.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we are.</p>
<p>There are going to be a few epilogues to wrap things up, but I'm going to take a week or so off before I continue work on them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>